Hampton Summer Nights
by SoBeyondTwisted
Summary: Lacey Porter is a pampered rich girl from the small town of Green Grove. Danny Desai is a poor kid from Brooklyn. Lacey's dealing with a recent break up. Danny's dealing with well...life. What will happen when their polar opposite lives entwined as they are forced to come together for a summer vacation in The Hampton's?
1. The HamptonsYayNot!

**A/N Okay you guys I've been having this story in my mind for a while, but I didnt know if I would start writing bcuz my dacey feels havnt been quite right lately(thnx to the show) but eff the show...****Janny didnt even really happen IMO. No kiss. Nothing but a hand squeeze LOL!** Dacey is always endgame in my head... And also to my fans out there, I have not abandoned GUPI! I'm currently writing the next chapter. I will be wrapping that fic up soon. This is a AU Fic set in The Hampton's. A few of the characters have been changed...you'll see. okay so enjoy!

**The Hampton's...Yay...Not!**

"Earth to Lacey " Clara said while snapping her fingers in front of Lacey's face. Lacey eyes lids blinked rapidly as she was brought back to earth. She had been in another world. Completely zoned out. Thinking of him...She couldn't get him out of her brain. Him being her technically now ex boyfriend . Nicholas Raymond Thaler III. Yes, Thinking about him is what she seemed to be doing all the time lately. He was literally on her brain twenty-four seven.

Why couldnt she shake him? Just get him out her system for good? Lacey couldn't seem to get the break up out of her mind. It had been a whole week since he had ended things with her out of the blue. Lacey was surprised by the whole thing. She was for sure they would spend eternity together. Guess not. He would be heading to college next semester while she stayed in Green Grove miserable. Missing him. Ugh. Lacey wanted to bury her face in her pillow right about now. This was seriously the hardest thing she ever been through in all her sixteen years of living.

"Yeah?" Lacey said bringing her attention back to her identical twin sister Clara. Clara had said something...she was too zoned out to catch what it was though. Clara smacked her lips, clearly annoyed Lacey hadn't been paying attention.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Clara asked disapproval clearly written on her face. Clara could always tell what Lacey was thinking. Just like Lacey could with Clara. It was a twin thing. They were in sync like that. Lacey had mixed feelings when it came to being a twin, sometimes it was a blast because they were so in tune with each other. It was like they were basically the same person, they constantly finished each other thoughts and it was so cool that they could switch places every now and again. They had gotten the idea from watching old reruns of Sister Sister. Those girls were a hoot.

The only downside was sometimes Lacey felt like she didn't have her own identity. They were constantly linked together. Whenever people thought of Lacey, Clara came to mind as well. Very annoying. Not to mention they had literally the same taste in guys. Which seemed to be a huge problem for them. Guys would always start off liking one sister then all of a sudden start falling for the other. They looked exactly alike, so it wasn't like looks would be the deciding factor. It all came down to personality, which Clara happen to have more of. But that hasn't been a problem for a while now. Lacey had been in a relationship for nearly two years. Well up until last week. Lacey still couldn't believe she was single again.

"Is it that obvious?" Lacey said with a sigh. Why couldn't she be one of those girls who got over their ex boyfriends with a snap of a finger. No she couldn't be all strong like those girls. She had to be all pathetic and clingy.

"yeah" Clara said with a nod. "Forget Trey. It's his loss" Trey was Nicholas nickname since he was 'the third'. The Thaler name held a lot of power around these parts. The Family's multiple businesses employed at least half of Green Groves population. They were by far the wealthiest family in town. Lacey looked forward to passing that name down to her first born son. But that wouldn't happen now. Some other chick would have the privilege to.

"yeah I know" Lacey put on a forced smile. "so what were you saying?"

"just that we are going to have so much fun in The Hampton's this summer" Lacey wrinkled her nose at Clara. She wasn't at all looking forward to going on their annual trip out to The Hampton's, with all that was going on with the break up and all, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sulk for the remainder of the summer. Plus she wouldn't be any fun to anyone right now.

"Don't look like that, your single now...you should be ready to mingle. Meet new guys. Or get to know old ones better. You know Archie has always had a crush on you. Why don't you give him a chance" Lacey almost burst into laughter. Archie Yates. Umm, No thank You. Archie was too aggressive for her liking. Clara must have read her facial expression because she slapped Lacey on the knee before saying.

"what? He's cute"

"So why don't you date him then?" Lacey teased

"he likes you..."

"you too" Clara snorted.

"If he likes me then he likes you too, right?" Clara laughed loudly.

"Very funny..." Lacey smiled. She was just joking with Clara. She loved messing with her.

"I'm going to get back to packing" Clara said getting up from Lacey's bed and making her way for the door.

"Remember what I said. You're single now" she quickly turned back to face Lacey. "so make sure you pack a freakum dress" Lacey threw a balled up pair of socks at Clara's head.

"Get out" Lacey said Playfully. Clara laughed loudly as she exited Lacey's room shutting the door behind her. Lacey looked down at her nearly empty suitcase. The Hampton's. Yay...Not!

* * *

"Danny" Karen said, sticking her head In Danny's room.

"Are you packing?" Danny rolled his eyes. Why did he have to go to The Hampton's for the remainder of the summer? Just so his mom could play maid to some snooty rich folks. Danny didn't care if she was going to work for one of her old childhood friends. They were still filthy rich and probably looked down at the likes of them. Danny hated the upper class. He dealt with these types on a daily basis.

Danny was currently attending a private school on The Manhattans Upper East side where his mom had him currently enrolled. He had no clue how she was paying the tuition. Even with the two jobs she had he still didn't get how she could afford it. She said she did what she had to do so he could make something of his life. She wanted him to get a better education than her. He understood her concern but he could get just as good of an education at a public school. He wanted to go back to his old life, he was trying his hardest to get kicked out but So far, just a few suspensions. He would have to up the ante next semester. He hated these snooty rich folks with a passion. All they cared about was money and status.

"Do I have to go?" Danny said trying yet again at getting out of going. "I'm sixteen mom, I can take care of myself." Karen frowned as she pushed opened his door stepping inside.

"Oh, no. There is no way I'm leaving you here alone. With all the trouble you got into this year. No way. I need to keep an eye on you" Danny sighed. He would have to try another approach.

"But mom, I'm not going to be able to see any of my friends. I'm going to be all alone with nothing to do"

"Um hello, Judy has daughters I'm sure the girls can introduce you to some of their guy friends" Gosh, this wasn't working. Danny saw he would have to take this in another direction.

"Two daughters? Twins, if I'm not mistaken... right?...oh yeah I forgot. I haven't seen them since we were like five. Maybe this is a good thing. God I Hope they're _hot_" Danny almost laughed at his moms facial expression. Luckily, he kept a straight face. Hers eyes grew big, she looked absolutely mortified.

"Danny...I swear you better not-" Danny lifted a brow. Karen stopped short. She eyed Danny suspiciously before continuing "I see what your doing. Your not slick Daniel Desai...I caught on to all your little manipulation techniques a long time ago"

"You're going to The Hampton's with me and that's final" Danny sighed heavily. It wasn't as easy to manipulate his mom anymore. Damn. "Now get to packing" Karen said before slamming the door shut. Danny fell back on his bed defeated. The Hampton's... Yay...Not!

**A/N Short Chpt, yeah I know...but what do you guys think? Should I finish it or nah? I'll only write more if you guys want it...Thnx for reading! Drop me a review peeps I dont know what you guys think unless I get feedback :)  
**


	2. Road Trip

**A/N So I had to drop another chapter due to all the positive reviews. You guys are the best, Here's Chapt 2 Enjoy!**

**Road Trip**

"_Hmmm to the left to the left...everything you own in the box to the left_..." Clara sang while nudging Lacey. Lacey shook her head in annoyance. Clara had made a break up playlist specifically for Lacey. They had been listening to it on their ride up to The Hamptons.

"_In the closet that my stuff. Yes, If I bought It, please don't touch"_ Clara continued to croon. Lacey rolled her eyes. As if this would make her feel better. If anything it made her feel worst. All it did was remind her of Trey, and him dumping her like last weeks trash.

"Mom can you turn it down please?" Lacey said over the loud music. She had had enough.

"UH why?" Clara asked, as the volume faded Beyonce out. Lacey turned to face Clara. She had a bewildered expression settled on her face. For Clara to be Lacey's twin in all, she wasn't too in tune with Lacey feelings at all in this particular moment because If she had, she would have known Lacey was feed up ten songs ago. Lacey sighed before responding.

"Clara, I'm just not in the mood to play karaoke with you" Lacey said, Clara had been trying to get Lacey to sing along this whole time.

"Why? It's fun..." Clara said totally clueless to the fact that Lacey was extremely annoyed. Lacey hadn't been subtle about it either. Apparently, Clara missed all her eye rolls and countless sighs.

"mom turn it back up" Clara said. after Lacey hadn't responded.

"No, mom. Don't turn it up" Lacey said quickly, before her mom could touch the dial.

"UH what's wrong with you? Why are you being such a Debbie Downer?"

"the music isn't helping Clara" Lacey said simply, avoiding Clara's gaze. She looked down at her phone acting as if she was busy with it. Anything to escape Clara gaze. Clara had a way of making her poor out her soul. She wasn't about to allow Clara to get her into her feelings. Oh no. Nicholas Raymond Thaler III was not up for discussion. Off limits. she promised herself she wouldn't allow herself to fall into that trap of discussing him. Because If she continued to talk about him, the more she thought about him and then the longer it took for her to get over him.

"Fine" Clara said dropping it. Good. She finally got it. Lacey looked up from her phone. Clara was now fidgeting with hers. Or was she just pretending like Lacey? She hoped she hadn't hurt Clara's feelings.

"Oh, I forgot to let you girls know we're going to have guest staying with us"

"what?" Lacey said immediately. What guest? Lacey looked up at her mom. Judy was looking back at her from the rear view mirror.

"My friend Karen and her son Danny"

"Why are they staying with us?" Lacey said not realizing how snobby she sounded.

"Because she's going to be working for me" Judy said eyes back on the road.

"Doing what?" Clara said finally speaking.

"House keeping amongst other things"

"why is her son coming?" Lacey said annoyed, she remembered Danny and how he would pick on her when they were kids. She hated him. The little punk was in for a rude awakening if he thought she would show him any type of hospitality.

"She doesn't feel comfortable leaving him alone" I wonder why? The little prick probably can't be trusted.

"but you're comfortable with him living in our house?" Lacey said getting smart.

"I meant he's not old enough to be left at home by himself for the whole summer" bull crap. Lacey didn't respond.

"I'm sure he's a good kid" Judy added. Why was she trying to sugarcoat things. Danny was probably a delinquent.

"So be on your best behavior" Judy warned.

"Always" Lacey said feigning sincerity. Clara glanced up at Lacey. She gave her a look that said, what are you up to?

"What?" Lacey said after Clara hadn't looked away.

"Nothing" Clara said shaking her head.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Danny heard his mom shout.

"Just a sec mom" Danny said searching under his bed for his journal. It wasn't a Journal more so a sketchbook. Danny wrote down random thoughts in it but he mostly used it for his drawings. Danny loved art. He used most of his free time drawing random shit. And painting...yes. He loved painting. He wanted to be an artist one day.

"Where are you?" Danny said talking to himself. Where had he put the damn book?

"Danny?" Karen said impatiently, she was clearly ready to leave.

"Hold on" Danny was getting frustrated. Of all the days for his journal to go missing... Danny glanced around the room once more. Where hadn't he looked?  
Danny eyes fell upon his bookcase. Maybe his mom stuck it in there mistakenly.

"What is taking you so long?" Karen said opening his door.

"Mom, have you seen my journal. I can't find it" Danny said sifting through the books, not stopping to glance back at her.

"Oh yeah I was looking at it earlier" Karen said nonchalantly as if she hadn't just admitted to invading his privacy. Un-freaking-believable. "I sat it on the end table"

"Mom" he said sighing. "that's private"

"Danny calm down, it's just a bunch of drawings" Danny was about to respond but thought better of it. He did not need to be getting into it with his mom right before embarking on a painfully long road trip with her.

"Senior year you should think about applying to an Art School" Was she serious? So what happened to her wanting him to be a doctor? "You're good Danny"

"Thanks" he said awkwardly, it was rare his mom complimented anything he did. He felt like he was always disappointing her.

"You ready?" she said with a nod, back to that.

"Not really" he said with a sigh. What he would give to not go on this trip.

"Oh, Danny" Karen said. "it's should be fun for you. You'll get to see the girls again. you guys got along great right?" Oh yeah about that...Danny sucked his teeth. How could he tell his mom that he wasn't so nice to them when they were younger.

"Umm" Danny said scratching his head out of nervousness.

"Danny!" Karen said tilting her head to the side. "Were you mean to them?"

"see...mom..Um...so... I was like...five..." Danny said stammering to get his thought out. "I...um...may have been a teeny bit aggressive back then" Karen rolled her eyes.

"Goodness Danny"

"So... maybe I shouldn't go" Danny tried one last attempt at getting out of going. Karen laughed loudly.

"Nice try. But you're going" Danny hung his head. "Don't worry Danny it was over ten years ago. You guys were just children. I doubt they even remember"

"Yeah" Danny sighed while grabbing his luggage from off the ground. Danny exited his room. His mom made a point...the girls probably forgotten all about it. Plus who held onto grudges for that long anyway? ...

* * *

"Ugh, I need to stretch" Lacey said, she was now regretting turning down the limo ride. At least they would have had more room. She only went along with her mom driving because she knew her mom was modest like that. Judy was still Judy from the block in her head. Even though her husband had more money than most folks knew what to do with. Judy hated feeling like a trophy wife. Isn't that the term they used to describe a beautiful woman married to very rich man? She was far from that though. But that was the way people regarded her. Especially since she didn't work.

"I know" Clara said agreeing.

"Don't worry girls, were almost there"

"Oh Lacey" Clara said grabbing Lacey's attention. She guessed she wasn't mad anymore.

"Archie texted me. He's making it in tonight" The Yates were one of the five families that vacationed in The Hamptons each summer. At this time every year The Porters, Yates, Cranes, Daley's and last but not least The Thaler's joined here together, as a part of a tradition they started going back at least ten years. The families were super close. Lacey was friends with all of the off spring. The kids at school actually referred to their clique as 'The Five' it was crazy the way people worshiped them.

"And why are you telling me this….?" Lacey said. Goodness, If Clara doesn't stop trying to hook her up with Archie. Clara laughed.

"He loves you" Clara said giggling. Lacey was not amused. "He's always asking about you. I'm actually starting to feel used..."

"Clara-" Lacey started.

"Come on, give him a chance Lace" Clara said cutting her off.

"I don't like Archie like that" How many times has she said this now?

"You don't like anybody but Tr-" Clara stopped short.

"You don't give any one a chance" she added in a softer tone.

"This past week how many guys tried to get with you?" Too many to count. Lacey couldn't believe how fast word spread about she and Trey's break up. Lacey had been getting text from all her guy friends asking her out. It was shocking because she considered all these guys to be really good friends of hers, she had no clue they were interested in her romantically. Regina once told her she was most coveted since she was dating Trey. He was the most popular guy in school. So naturally, guys envied him. They wanted what he had.

"I don't know" Lacey said honestly

"Exactly. And I bet you turned them all down" well of course...Lacey wasn't ready to date. How could she? The break up with Trey was still too new. She hadn't even had time to heal yet. What kind of person would she be if she started dating another guy with Trey still on her brain? That would be totally unfair. Plus Lacey couldn't imagine seeing Trey with another chick on his arm so soon after the break up. She would just die. But thankfully he wouldn't be attending The Hamptons trip this year. She had heard from Regina Crane her BFF that Trey was skipping out this year. She was sure it was intentional to avoid the awkwardness. She wasn't going to lie, she would have seriously bailed out too if she new Trey was coming. but...yeah.. Trey hearing that she was already dating would be hurtful.

"I told them to ask _you_ out" Lacey said jokingly. Clara burst into laughter.

"Is that why my phones been blowing up lately?" Clara joked back. Lacey laughed. Ugh. She loved Clara. She could always take a joke. Unlike herself...she wondered if she was as uptight as Trey said she was. Well he hadn't exactly called her uptight but he had made a comment about her needing to loosen up more. She wondered if that's the reason he ended things? He did make the comment two days before dumping her. It was weird because Trey never really gave her a real reason on why he ended things. All he said was they weren't working out anymore. Such B.S. Lacey thought they were fine. Yeah they had their arguments like any other couple, but it was never excessive. Why had he dumped her? Lacey would never get closure until she knew why. IT was eating at her soul.

"But seriously Clara" Lacey said after their laughter ceased. I'm not ready" Clara facial expression soften at her words.

"I just fee like you'll never be ready though... You need someone to help you take your mind off him"

"I second that" Judy said butting into their conversation. Lacey hadn't realized Judy was paying them any attention.

"Tell her mom" Clara said with a smirk. Ugh. they were always ganging up on her.

"Lacey" Judy said looking back at her from the rear view mirror. "Move on"  
HA. Easier said the done.

"You guys don't get it" Clara hasn't been in a serious relationship in her entire life. And her mom had been with her dad since High School. Judy had admitted Samuel was her first and only love.

"It's not that simple. Plus it's really disrespectful"

"to who?" Clara blurted. Her face was twisted up like she smelled a very foul odor.

"To_ him_" Lacey answered. "We just broke up" Clara let out a sinister laugh before responding.

"forget him" she shouted. "he doesn't deserve your respect. I highly doubt he's thinking 'Oh, how can I avoid disrespecting Lacey today'. No he doesn't care..."

"Clara, Stop it" Lacey was starting to get pissed. Clara rolled her eyes. Why was Clara getting so upset over Trey? Trey never disrespected Lacey. Why would he start now?

"I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you like this" Clara said in a calmer tone. Seeing her like what? All pathetic over some guy? Is that what she meant?

"like what?"

"heart broken" Judy said answering for Clara.

"Clara's right. You wasted how many years on that boy for him to just drop you like a hot potato. Forget him"

"Preach Mama" Clara said waving a single hand in the air as if she was at church and feeling the sermon immensely.

"okay"

"okay what...?"

"Okay I'll try to move on" Clara face lit up with excitement. "So you'll go out with Archie?"

"No" Lacey said quickly. She meant it about not giving Archie a chance. His approach was off putting. Clara smacked her lips.

"I will make myself available to other options though..."

"Oh whatever you're just saying that" Clara said looking back down at her phone.

"I'm _not_" Lacey countered.

"Prove it" Clara said bringing her eyes back to Lacey.

"The next hot guy you see, I want you to ask him out" Lacey hadn't responded. She didn't know about this...

"Okay?" Clara pressed.

"Okay" Lacey finally said more so to shut Clara up. A smile stretched across Clara's face revealing their identical set of dimples. God. What the hell did she just agree to?

**A/N Okay so what do you guys think? I know Lacey's character might get mixed reviews. But I'm trying to write her as realistically as possible. She's a teenage girl going through an awful break up, plus she's been spoiled her whole life, so she's a little bougey. I'm trying to tell a story here so bare with me. Thanks for reading and remember reviews = more updates ;)**


	3. Catch Up

**A/N Okay so Thank you guys for all the positive reviews you guys have left. I'm really excited you guys are enjoying the story. Keep the feedback coming...okay so here's Chpt 3 EnJoy! **

**Catch Up**

Lacey plopped down onto her Queen size bed. Thannnnkkk God. They had finally made it, arriving at their summer beach home not even five minutes ago. God she was tired. It felt like they had been driving for days even though it couldn't have been no more then four hours. The traffic was an absolute pain. But they were here at last.

"Get up, pretty girl" Clara said entering Lacey's room. "We have a lot to do today"

"Like what?" Lacey said sitting up. "The suns going down in a bit. What do you have planned?

"Well I was thinking we go meet up with Regina and Phoebe to shop for some bathing suits. I have a fun day planned for us at the beach tomorrow. Then possibly grab something to eat..."

"But I brought a bathing suit..."

"but you need more options. One swim suit won't do" Clara said trying to convince Lacey to get off her lazy behind.

"I just wanna chill for the rest of the day" Lacey whined

"C'mon Lacey" Clara said rubbing Lacey's knee "It'll be fun to catch up with the girls" Lacey rolled her eyes.

"I'm exhausted...we can go shopping tomorrow" Clara sucked her teeth, clearly disappointed.

"Invite Regina and Phoebe over Clara. We can still have girl time"

"Okay" Clara said excitedly before exiting the room. This would be fun, she's been dying to see her friend Phoebe. Phoebe had spent part of the summer in Italy, she had just gotten back and they hadn't had a chance to discuss her trip yet.

Lacey pulled off her sunshades as she stared off into the horizon. The sun was finally starting to go down. Lacey sat on the deck sipping on a virgin frozen daiquiri with Clara and her two best friends in the whole wide world Regina Crane and Phoebe Daley. Lacey had known Regina and Phoebe since they were tiny tikes running around causing havoc in Pre School. Lacey looked at Phoebe. She opened her mouth to ask her about her trip when Clara beat her to it.

"So how was Rome?" A smiled stretched across Phoebe's face. She took a sip of her lemonade before answering.

"Beautiful" she said simply

"It really is" Lacey said in agreement. Italy and France were her favorite places to visit. The culture and architecture was just amazing.

"Yeah yeah… we know that, but how was the actual trip? Did you meet any guys?" Clara said trying to get to the good stuff.

"That's what I want to know" Regina said with a smirk. Lord...That was all Regina cared about. Boy, boys and more boys.

"Maybe..." Phoebe said being coy. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Spill it bitch! We're you're best friends. And don't leave _anything_ out" Clara and Lacey laughed in unison

"Well I met a guy..." she paused, as if she was thinking of whether she should continue or not.

"And..." Regina said encouraging her to continue

"And we had the best time, he took me on his yacht...and out on all these really romantic dates. He just really spoiled me. He brought me a rose each time he saw me. We had the best time. I didn't want to leave"

"Wow, that's so romantic" Lacey said. She wanted someone to treat her like that. Trey had never been much of a romantic.

"How old was he?" Clara said, asking what everyone else was thinking.

"Umm" Phoebe said hesitating. That could only mean one thing he was too old to be dating a high school student.

"Phoebe?" Lacey said

"Okay, he's older then me" she admitted

"how much older?" Clara inquired

"Yeah, are we talking college guy older or old enough to be you dad older?" Regina asked. Everyone stared at Phoebe waiting on her response.

"I guess you can say he's closer to my dad's age" Phoebe said, she looked at them nervously. She knew they were about to go HAM on her.

"Oh my god" Clara said hanging her head.

"Ew" came out of Regina's mouth. Lacey was speechless. How could Phoebe get involved with someone her dads age? But worse how can a middle age man even look at a sixteen year old?

"See this is why I didn't want to say anything..." Phoebe said obviously regretting spilling the deets.

"I thought you would be much more understanding then these two" Phoebe said directing her comment at Regina.

"Why? that's gross Phoebe… I like my guys young and Viagra free...I would never sleep with a guy old enough to be my father"

"See America is the only country who regards girls the way they do. In other countries I'm considered a woman" Phoebe said

"And that's why The United states is the best country in the world" Clara said

"I will take our statutory rape laws over all those other B.S laws they have going on in those other countries"

"Yep" Lacey said agreeing. "You know I read an article about a woman in Turkey who was sentenced to death by hanging for killing her rapist"

"Wow, that's crazy" Regina said.

"Yeah, because if someone raped me.." Clara said pointing to herself. "You better believe I'm coming for them" She continued

"Right" Lacey said giving Clara a high five.

"Okay change the subject" Phoebe said "let's stop talking about rape" how convient...

"So I hear someone's newly single" Phoebe said looking at Lacey. Bringing the attention on her. Oh god. She couldn't escape this topic if her life depended on it. Everything came back to Trey at the end of the day. Lacey bent down to take another sip of her daiquiri before answering.

"That would be correct. We are indeed done" Lacey said with a forced smile. Hoping Phoebe would drop the subject.

"That's crazy. You two were the perfect couple" Who was she kidding? of course Phoebe wouldn't. Gossip was Phoebe's middle name. "I was for sure you two would end up married one day with a bunch of kids"

"Well that makes two of us" Lacey said looking around awkwardly. Avoiding Phoebe penetrating stare.

"Do you think you guys will ever get back together?" Phoebe asked. Lacey had hoped so. She had prayed the night that Trey ended things that he would call her and say that he was just kidding. That it had all been a joke. Or that he didn't know what he was thinking and begged her to take him back. When he hadn't and days begin to pass, she begin to loose hope. Lacey didn't know if there was a chance for them in the future...maybe...but for now they were definitely done.

"Hell no!" Clara blurted. "no way"

"Why, thanks Lacey" Phoebe said to Clara.

"I don't care" Clara said shaking her head. "She's never going back to him" She continued. "Right, Lace?" Clara turned to face Lacey. Lacey finally looked up all eyes were on her waiting for her to answer. Waiting for her to tell them what they wanted to hear.

"Right" she said with a head nod. Clara smiled revealing her dimple. Lacey looked back down at her drink.

"So enough of discussing douche bags" Clara said. Lacey took another sip of her frozen beverage. A long drawn out one this time. Ahhh brain freeze. Lacey hands immediately went up to her forehead.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked, she looked worried.

"yeah, just a brain freeze"

"Oh, okay" Phoebe said relieved. What did Phoebe think she was actually feeling physical pain by discussing Trey? Ha. That would be something...She couldn't imagine going through emotional and physical pain all at the same time ...

"So on to future prospects..." Regina said cheesing. "who can we set out girl up with next?"

"I'm already on top of that" Clara said "she's going to set her on self up"

"That makes no sense" Phoebe said confused

"She agreed to ask out the first hot guy she sees"

"UH Ohhh" Regina said clapping "this should be fun" Lacey rolled her eyes.

"And you can't get out of it either because we have the same taste, so I know when you think someone's hot" Lacey rolled her eyes yet again. Ugh what was she going to do? Clara was right. Their taste in men was identical just like their looks. Clara would know. How was Lacey going to walk up to some random guy and ask him out? That wasn't her. She got pursued not the other way around. Agh shoot me now!

"Our day at the beach tomorrow can't come fast enough" Clara teased. Lacey huffed. The girls started to crack up at Lacey's predicament. They knew she would have a hard time doing this...and yet they laughed.

"And if the guy says no, you have to move on to the next hot guy you see until someone's says yes" Regina said. Lacey starred daggers at her. Regina started to laugh at Lacey's facial expression.

"I like that" Clara said giving Regina a high five.

"I hope you guys go to hell" she said staring them down. "All of you..."

"Hey" Phoebe said as to say she wasn't in it.

"And not to mention the fact that you guys actually think guys would be turning me down" she said "you of all people" Lacey said pointing a finger at Clara. "What does that say about your self esteem?" she joked

"Funny" Clara said chuckling. "You're still doing it though"

"Yeah, you stuck up bitch" Regina added. Ugh. Hell

* * *

"Danny wake up" he heard his mom say as she shook him. "We're here"

God how did he fall asleep? It wasn't even late. Danny rubbed his eyes. God he was exhausted. He must have slept half way through the ride. The traffic was bumper to bumper. Ridiculous. Note to Danny never come back to the Hamptons. The ride alone was a buzz kill. He hoped it would be worth it. But he knew this was probably his first and last time up here though. He didn't belong here with the rich folks. Nope. If he never left Brooklyn again, that was just fine with him.

"Babe" Karen said, as Danny just sat there, unmoving. He didn't want to get up. Why would his mom subject him to such torture? As if he hadn't spent the whole year dealing with these types. Summer vacation was supposed to be his break from the snooty. Now he would be stuck with these folks for weeks as his mom played maid. Ugh.

"Danny!" his mom yelled. "Get up" Danny sighed heavily

"Okayyyy" he groaned before exiting the car. Danny immediately walked to the trunk to grab his and Karen's's luggage. Danny joined his mom at the door, she was waiting. She obviously already rang the doorbell. It was a moment before someone answered the door. It was Judy his mom's friend. He hadn't seen her in years.

"Karen" Judy exclaimed as she took Judy in for huge embraced. Danny stood there awkwardly as his mom and Judy hugged.

"Danny" Judy said finally pulling away from Karen.

"Wow you grew up to be so handsome. Give me a hug" Judy said while extending out her arms. Danny sat the luggage down to hug her.

"Wow I can't believe how big you are" Judy said pulling away. "These kids they grow up so fast" she said to Karen

"Tell me about it" Karen said in agreement.

"Come in" Judy said stepping out of the way so they could enter. Danny picked up the luggage and entered their modest home. Yeah, right it was a freaking Ginormous. Danny looked around, taking in the view. Wow. Must be nice….

"So where's Samuel?" Karen spoke. "I haven't seen him in I don't know how long"

"He'll be here in a few days. He's on a business trip" Karen nodded

"and the girls?" she added

"They're upstairs" Judy said.

"GIRLS!" she shouted. "Get down here, Karen and Danny are here" Danny sat down the luggage. His hand was starting to hurt. Damn, what had his mom packed? Her entire freaking closet?

"Girls" Judy yelled again "there probably listening to music" she said glancing back at them. Or being snobs...

Danny rolled his eyes the moment Judy looked away. His mom elbowed him in the side. Damn she must have seen him. He glanced at her. She was starring daggers at him. She mouthed the words behave. Danny smirked. Well we'll have to see about that... Judy smacked her lips when they still hadn't come down.

"I'll get them" she said. She started up the stairs.

"Oh, here they come" Judy said stopping in her tracks. Danny looked up and his heart nearly stopped at the vision before him. The most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his entire life was rounding the corner. Danny rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Maybe he hadn't really waken up. Nope. Definitely awake. And Right behind her was her identical twin. Lord help me. Danny knew they were identical twins but lord he wasn't expecting this. Their beauty was overwhelming. The fact that there was two girls out there with such angelic faces was mind blowing. Danny couldn't deal. Danny continued to stare at them as they descended the steps. He made eye contact with one. Her eyes widened a bit before she looked away.

"Hello Mrs. Desai" they said in unison as they approached him and his mom. Goodness they were... Ahh this was going to be a problem.

"Hello" Danny said before his mother could respond. Danny wanted to kicked himself. Damn it, Danny don't be so obvious. They hadn't even greeted you.

"Hi" one said in a chipper tone. He wondered if she was Lacey or Claire...

"Hello" the other said rather flatly. The one who he made eye contact with. The first one he saw. What was the deal with her? She almost looked like she would rather be somewhere else.

"Wow you girls have grown so much" Karen said. Indeed they have...

"Give me a hug girls" Karen said. Hell me too...

"It's been so long" Karen added as she hugged them both. It was awkward because they both looked at Danny not knowing whether or not to hug him. Danny step forward expecting a hug but instead the one he made eye contact with earlier extended out her hand. He looked down at it before shaking it.

"I'm Lacey" she said. She quickly pulled her hand away after briefly shaking it. Was it him or was she being ridiculously formal?

"I would say nice to meet you but we've already met..." Lacey smiled but He could tell it was forced. One of those phony smiles people give when they can actually careless what you're saying.

"That we have" she said before looking away.

"And I'm Clara" Clara said giving him a brief hug. Oh Clara ...this whole time he thought it was Claire."nice to see you again Danny" she said after pulling away.

"Yeah, you too" he said lamely. she was much more welcoming than Lacey. He looked At Lacey. Had she just rolled her eyes?...Danny frowned.

"Wow you girls are something to look at..." Karen said with a chuckle. Tell me about it...But That was the biggest understatement if there ever was one. Something to look at...wasn't quite the right wording. It actually hurt to look at them because Danny knew he could never come close to getting either one of them...

"How do you keep the boys away Judy? I'm sure they're beating down the door to date the girls..." Judy laughed.

"Let's not get started on that" Judy said. Danny studied the twins faces, both looked extremely uncomfortable. Lacey caught him staring. Danny initial thought was to look away. But for some reason he couldn't bring his eyes to do so. He wondered what she was thinking because she hadn't looked away either. There gazes held until he felt his mom touch his arm. he immediately turn to face her...she had said something...goodness had he been under their spell so long that he completely blocked out the rest of the world? Yes. He had.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked completely embarrassed. Karen gave him a strange look.

"Come" She said. "Judy's going to show us to our rooms" Rooms. Yes. That's right. Judy led them up the stairs guiding them to the rooms that they would be staying in for the next few weeks. Danny had a burning feeling to get at least one more look at the girls before he settled in for the night. He turned around and Lacey was staring at him with those beautiful dark eyes of hers. Danny swallowed hard. This was so not the kind of torture he was expecting...

Lacey continued to stare at Danny as he made his way up the steps. What the hell just happened? Did they just have a moment? When he finally disappeared down the hall is when Clara finally spoke.

"Baby sis" she begin. Yes technically Clara was nine minutes older then Lacey. Lacey brought her gaze to Clara. She had a smirk on her face.

"I do believe we were just in the presence of a hot guy" Lacey eyes widened at Clara's words. Uh oh…..

**A/N So they finally meet...again lol…Drop me a review peeps. Remember Reviews = updates Don't be shy I see you lurkers out there, you know you want too ****;)**


	4. Loosen Up, Why dont you?

**A/N I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic...so here goes another chpt. EnJoy!**

**Loosen up, Why don't you?**

"I know I said to ask out the first hot guy you see..." Clara said in a voice so low that only she and Clara could hear. "but sorry baby sis, this one is mine"

Lacey heart sank at Clara's words...why had her heart sank? There was no way she was attracted to this douchbag. He wasn't even her type...She couldnt stand when guys wore long hair. Especially not guys with hair nearly longer than hers. And guys who wore ear piercings and dressed like a hipster. No she liked her guys preppy with reasonable length hair. Polos and sunshades...safe guys. She could tell Danny was a bad boy. She definitely didn't need one of those. So Clara could have him...she was so not interested.

"Just kidding..." Clara said bursting into laughter. "Goodness, Lacey you should see you're face..." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"oh god, I got you sooo good" Clara said still having a fit. She hadn't stopped laughing.

"Ugh, whatever Clara" Lacey gained her composure back "the jokes on you because I dont even want him" Clara eyes widen as she finally settled down from her laughter.

"Hmmm thats interesting..." she said looking Lacey square in the eyes "so why did your face just screw up like that when I said he was mine?

"what?" Lacey said dramatically. "my face did not screw up...and he's not even hot" there Clara was bursting into laughter yet again. What the hell was funny? Lacey sighed heavily as Clara continued her fit. Clara had bent over clutching her stomach. Good Lord...Lacey stood there quiet as a mouse as Clara recovered.

"whew" Clara said wiping away tears. "that was funny" Lacey rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Lacey girl, you sure know how to make me laugh"

"ooookay..." Lacey said with slow deliberation. Clara exhaled deeply

"Danny's not hot...whew that was funny"

"are you serious?" Lacey questioned at the absurdity of Clara dying of laughter at the fact that Lacey had said Danny wasn't hot.

"no, are you serious?" Clara asked

"very" Lacey said curtly

"wow...denial isn't just a river in Egypt" Lacey used both hands to grabbed hold of Clara shoulders. She stared Clara dead in the eyes before speaking.

"Danny Desai is not even on my radar, okay? He picked on us as kids. Or have you forgotten since he's "so hot" and all" Lacey said using air quotes.

"No, I remember"

"Good, so think of that whenever you see his "hot self" walking around here like he owns the place" Clara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my god. You're so dramatic"

"Am I?" clara nodded her head yes "Danny Desai is a little prick who bullied us when we were kids. So excuse me for not giving a crap about him" Lacey sucked her teeth. "if you want to forgive him that's on you...but I don't. And paybacks a bitch. So you can have him sis..." Clara lifted an eyebrow.

"so your saying you don't care if I date him?"

"that's exactly what I'm saying" Clara gave Lacey a look that said B.S

"Have at him. He's all yours" Clara eyed Lacey skeptically.

"what?" Lacey said. Annoyed

"Nothing. Just think you're full of it. but whatever..." Clara said with a shrug.  
Lacey snorted. Ugh whatever. She would prove to Clara she didn't want Danny desai...their day at the beach tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. She would ask out every hot guy she saw just to prove a point. She didn't want Danny Desai. No way...

* * *

Danny laid his head on his borrowed bed. He had just gotten out of the shower. A _very_ much needed one. He was wide awake. Dang he hated he slept most of the car ride now he would have problems falling asleep. Danny glanced at the clock on the wall. Nine-thirty it read. Wow, had he really stayed in the shower an whole hour? He had been so caught up in his thoughts he pretty much just let the water pour down his body the entire time. He couldn't stop thinking about the dilema he was in. He was stuck in a mansion with two unbelievably gorgeous girls for the rest of the summer. This hardly sounded like a problem, any guy would luckily switch places with him in a minute. But for Danny it would be hell. Hell because he couldnt stand these types. The rich. Their lives were polar opposite. They couldnt fathom for a nano second what it was like to be him. The life of the working class. Nope. They would never get it. They could never imagine what it was like to be in his shoes for even a day. They had everything handed to them. Little princesses. They shared nothing in commom, therefore there was no point of liking them. Plus, they probably look their noses down on he and his mom.

They were the types to smile in your face and talk about you behind you back. Snobs. Especially her. Lacey. He caught her snootiness. It was like she was trying to go out of her way to be rude, with the eye rolls and ridiculously formal handshakes. But he also caught something else. Their chemistry. They had a moment down stairs. He was sure of it. But it didn't matter because nothing would ever come of it. He would stay away from her. Her and her beautiful sister. Yeah Clara had been alot more welcoming than Lacey but he didnt find himself engaging in eye sex with her like he had with Lacey. Every since that moment they made eye contact when she descended the stairs. He knew there was something there. There was a spark. It was what you called instant attraction. And with that sort of thing it was either there or it wasnt. And it was definitely there. She had caught his attention which was hard to do. He saw beautiful girls on a daily basis. He went to school with them. Worked with them. Passed them by on the streets on the daily. Rode the train with them. But she was different. There was something mysterious about lacey. He couldnt explained why he was drawn to her so much. He just was. but oh to the well Danny. You don't have the luxury to develop feelings for the rich girl who you could never have. Even if Danny wanted Lacey he could never really have her. Their class systems didn't mix. He was poor. She was rich. Simple as that. Not to mention she probably had a boyfriend. Judging by Judy's response to his moms comment earlier about boys beating down the door to date them, it was safe to assume she was taken. Oh well. So for the remainder of his stay here he would stay away. He would be cordial but he refuse to go out of his way to get to know them. Yep. That was for the best. Danny closed his eyes as he turned on his side. Hoping sleep was soon take over.

* * *

"Rise and shine, my love" Lacey heard Clara say. Lacey opened one eye. Clara was standing at the foot of her bed with a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face. Lacey covered the pillow over her face. Annoyed. Why wouldn't Clara let her get her rest? If this was what she had to look forward to for the rest of the summer... There would be a huge problem.

"Oh no. Get up doll. We have a lot to do today" she heard clara's voice say even with the pillow covering her ears.

"go away" Lacey said.

"I will do no such thing" Lacey felt Clara's hands shaking her arm

"There's breakfast downstairs. There's Danny downstairs..." Lacey ears immediately perked up at the mention of danny's name. Lacey removed the pillow to look at her sister.

Clara wrinkle her nose "interesting...I mention Danny and suddenly you're awake"

"No, you mentioned food" Lacey said fibbing. Danny had been the reason she hadn't slept well last night. She couldn't get his beautiful face out her mind. Ugh. Why was she so affected by him? Lace didn't want to be attracted to him but she couldn't help it. He was unbelievably gorgeous. And he wasnt beautiful in that pretty boy way, the way Trey was. No he was beautiful in a manly way. He had the whole Johnny Depp thing going for him, with the dark features, the shoulder length hair, subtle mustache growing in. Gorgeous tan skin. Yes. he was perfect. Well at least physically. Lacey had to keep reminding herself he was a complete douche. He picked on her as kids. She couldn't just let that go.

"Sure" Clara said with slow deliberation. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"I'll be down in a sec. I need to take a quick shower"

"don't take too long" Clara said with a grin before exiting the room. Lord this girl...what was Lacey going to do with her?

A _very_ quick shower later. Lacey headed down to the dining area. At the table sat her Mom, Clara and Karen. Where was Danny? Had he already eaten and left. Damn. Damn? Where the hell did that come from? Why do you even care Lacey Porter? You can't stand him remember? Yes. That was right she couldn't stand the site of Danny Desai. It was best he wasnt present.

"Morning" She said greeting them all.

"Good morning" they all said in unison. Lacey took a seat next to Clara. she was shortly served by their personal chef Reynaldo. When had he gotten in? It must've been early this morning. But whatever, she was just glad he was here. She didn't want to say her moms cooking was awful but yeah...it wasn't good.

"Thank you" she said as he sat the plate down in front of her.

"Can you bring out another plate" Judy said to Reynaldo. Wait for who?...

"Danny should be down in a bit, right?" she said looking at Karen.

"yeah, he was getting ready when I went up a while ago" Karen answered.

Lacey immediately looked at Clara. This heifer...so she lied earlier when she said Danny was already downstairs. Lacey glared at Clara. Lacey could see a smile forming on Clara lips. She looked like she was about to laugh. Mental note get Clara back by the end of the day.

Lacey was just about to take a bite out of her food when _he_ walked into the room. Lacey fork froze mid air as Danny captured her attention. Danny eyes scanned the room before he spoke.

"Good morning" he said with a quick wave. Every one greeted him as he took a seat next to his mom. There was a uncomfortable silence as the all ate. It was weird. Karen and Judy were the first to finish their food, probably because they were the first ones down. They retreated to the living area after they were done. Leaving Clara, Danny and herself at the table.

"So...Danny how'd you sleep last night?" Clara said out of the blue. Lacey immediately looked up from her food. She was basically picking at it at this point. Danny took a sip of his orange juice before responding.

"I didn't sleep much to be honest" he said looking back and forth at the both of them as he answered, he was probably trying to figure out who was who.

"That sucks" Clara said sucking her teeth

"Yep" he said before taking another bite of his food.

"I wonder why?" she pressed. Lacey rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't feel uncomfortable staying here with us" Danny looked surprised at Clara's comment.

"To be in a house with complete strangers" she continued. "I promise we won't bite" Danny cleared his throat.

"Right, Lace?" Clara said glancing at her. Lacey wanted to kill Clara. What the hell did she think she was doing? Danny was uncomfortable. She was uncomfortable. Ugh. Clara was something else.

Lacey put on a forced smile, offering no verbal response.

Danny looked at Lacey. He figured Clara had been the one asking him questions. Of course Miss Princess wouldn't dare engage in conversation with him. She was too good for his kind.

"that's not it, I took a long nap in the car ride here. So I wasn't really tired"

"oh thank god. I thought it was us. We dont want to make you uncomfortable" Clara replied

"No worries" he said getting back to his food. Gosh, why was he taking so long to eat? He would have normally been done by now. In the back of his mind he knew why...

"So..Umm" Clara said after a moment. "what do you have planned for today?"

"I don't know" he said looking back up at the girls. "What is there to do around here?"

"Well since you brought it up were actually-"

"Actually you brought it up Clara" Lacey said cutting Clara off. She knew where this was headed.

"We're going to the beach today" Clara said ignoring Lacey's sudden interruption. " Lace and I are going with a few friends of ours from back home. So you can come if you like"

"I'm sure Danny has other things to do" Lacey said before Danny could respond.

Danny gaze immediately settled on Lacey. What a snob. She wasn't at all hiding the fact that she didn't want to spend another moment of her her precious time in the presence of him. Danny didnt know why but that bothered him to the extreme. More then it should have. Danny initial thought was to decline Clara's offer but now he suddenly had a change of heart. He would go just to piss Lacey off.

"You know what, why not?" he said with a smirk, eyes not leaving lacey's. Lacey glared at him. Danny was amused by her blatant dislike of him. She didn't even try to hide it. Hilarious.

"Great" Clara said. At least someone was excited. This would be torture he knew it. But to see the utter dissatisfaction on Lacey's face all day as he tagged along somehow made it all worth it.

"We're actually going to go swim suit shopping first...do you have one?"

"yeah" he said. He had brought a few. The Beach was inevitable. They were vacationing in the Hamptons after all.

"Oh, okay. So I'll text you later then..." Clara picked up her cell phone. "give me your number" she said to Danny. Lacey rudely got up from the table. Danny eyes followed her as she headed into the kitchen. Gosh, she was such a snob.

After finishing his breakfast. Danny headed into the kitchen to put away his plate. He saw Lacey sitting down at the bar fidgeting with her phone. She immediately glanced up at him. Their gazes held for a brief moment before she looked back down at her phone. Danny emptied his plate in the garbage. He went to the the sink to rinse off his dishes.

"you don't have to do that you know" Lacey said suddenly, not bothering to even look at him when she spoke. She continued to fidget with her phone. Texting or whatever...

"we have people for that" she added.

"you mean people like my mom?" he said annoyed. That got her attention.

"I didn't mean it like that" she said finally looking up at him. Danny studied her face.

"Right..." he said while placing his dishes in the dishwasher.

"I can clean up after myself" he added before leaving the kitchen. Lacey sat in her seat stunned. So now he was mad at her? Oh how the tables have turned...

* * *

"Ooooh that's _cuuuttte_" Clara said as Lacey modeled a cute one piece swim suit that caught her eye.

"I like" phoebe said. Lacey looked up to get Reginas reaction.

"What do you think Reg?" Regina tilted her head to the side.

"Umm" she said before shaking her head in disapproval "Yeah. I'm not feeling it" Lacey frowned.

"Really?" she said looking at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with it? Lacey thought it was nice. Very classy. Old Hollywood chic.

"what's up with you and all these one pieces?" Regina inquired. Hmpf. Lacey hadn't really thought about it, but that was all she wore.

"I don't know" she said starring at her behind in the mirror. She need to know her butt didn't look fat in it. "I just think they're more appropriate"

"for who? middle age women?" Regina blurted. Lacey turned around immediately.

"no, just in general" Phoebe laughed at Laceys response. Lacey looked up Clara was grinning like she was about to burst into laughter as well.

"okay?" Lacey said. "what's so funny?"

"you" Regina said answering for them all.

"okayyyy" Lacey said slowly

"Lace, don't take this the wrong way..." oh god, this would be good. "but you're the most uptight person I've ever met in my life..." well damn.

"how can I take that the wrong way?" Lacey stated sarcastically.

"I love you to death. But you are" Regina continued. As if that would somehow soften the blow. She had to hear it from her exboyfriend two days before he broke up with her. Now it was coming from her best friend as well. So it must be true...

"Do you all feel that way?" Lacey asked looking at Clara and Phoebe. They both looked away avoiding her gaze. Wow. They just gave her their answer.

"Wow" Lacey said in disbelief. Even her sister thought she was uptight.

"so I'm uptight because I prefer one pieces..."

"it's not just that" Phoebe said. "you're like really judgemental about things..."

"So I'm uptight and judge mental" Lacey said counting off the things they called her on her fingers "What else you guys? keep it coming..." she continued

Clara stood up. "Lacey stop being so sensitive" she said grabbing hold of lacey's shoulders. "We love you. Were just saying... loosen up a bit. That's all"

"I hear it from Trey and now you guys" all of their facial expression changed from annoyed to surprised.

"Trey told you you were uptight?" Clara suddenly asked. Lacey nodded.

"I'm sorry, babe" Clara said hugging Lacey. "What does he know? What do _we_ know?" Clara said pulling away looking Lacey in the eyes.

"No, you guys are right" Lacey said her eyes falling on every single one of them. "I am uptight" The first step is to admit it.

"That's something you can change" Clara said her eyes lighting up "just open yourself up more to trying out new things...new _people_..."Clara said making emphasis on the word people. And by people she meant Danny.

"Don't even..." Lacey said pointing a finger at Clara. Clara erupted into laughter

"Okayyyy" Regina said with slow deliberation. "I see you guys are having one of your little inside jokes. Leaving the rest of us out of the loop"

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Yeah. forget us" she added with an eye roll

"It's nothing really" Lacey said. Hoping Clara would keep her mouth shut about Danny.

"I forgot to tell you guys, I invited someone to come along with us to the beach" Clara said. Lacey gave Clara a look that said you better not. Clara smirked. "It's a guy, is that cool?" she added, eyes on Phoebe and Regina.

"hells yeah" Regina said. "the more the merrier"

"oh, thanks for reminding me. I have to make sure Archie is still coming" Phoebe said pulling out her phone. Archie? Oh, god why?

"invite his cousin Scott too..." Regina added. " the more hot guys the better..."

"Wait I thought this was a girls day" Lacey said annoyed. "Isn't enough we have to go to that stupid dinner tomorrow. We'll see them then, right?"

"how come Clara gets to invite a guy?" Phoebe whined.

"I'm saying _no_ guys should be allowed"

"oh, whatever" Clara said looking at Lacey. "you think your slick" she said referring to Lacey trying to get Clara to uninvite Danny.

"fair is fair" Lacey pointed out.

"you're the only one with the problem. I have no issue with Archie and Scott coming"

"Sooo" phoebes said looking up from her phone. "can I invite Archie or what?..." she looked back and forth from Clara and Lacey waiting on an answer.

"invite him" Clara said. "Lacey will just have to deal with three hot guys joining us" Lacey rolled her eyes "Such torture. I know..." Clara joked.

"Ugh. I can't wait" Regina said posing in the mirror. Lacey sighed.

"Loosen up girl" Clara said as Lacey headed back to the dressing room to change out of her _one_ piece bathing suit.  
Loosen up. Ha. Easier said then done.

**A/N Okay I just wanna thank you guys for all the positive reviews, every last one of you. It means a lot. so as long you keep the feedback coming. I will continue to write. I want to give a special shout out to Monni2215 and Natalie92 You guys are the LOYAL. you guys nvr fail to leave feedback. I luh you for it ;) and Monni you are always spot on with your reviews. catching the little things. I was wondering if someone would catch the fact that Danny didn't even remember Clara's name correctly but you caught it :) its the little things like that that make me smile. And someone also wondered how Danny could like Lacey over Clara..hopefully that was explained better in this chpt. when its there its just there..cant help who you fall for...okay so you guys know what to do! Oh and next update may not be until this weekend my work week is hectic to say the least. Update on GUPI coming up as well xo**


	5. The Beach

**A/N Thanks you guys for all your kind words! Here's Chpt 5...**

**The Beach**

Danny stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him wondering what he should draw next. His mind immediately went to her. Lacey Porter. Ugh. No. Hell No! he refused to draw Lacey Porter. He hated her. She was snooty, rude, spoiled, condescending and... beautiful. She was ahh...so damn beautiful. He hated the fact he was so attracted to her. With her tall slender yet curvy frame. Silky raven hair. Mysterious dark eyes. Luscious pouty lips. Succulent milk chocolate skin. And those dimples. God those dimples alone could bring him to his knees.

Danny snap out of it, she's a snob. So what she's unbelievably attractive. There were plenty girls out there that were just as pretty. Ha. No there wasn't. Well maybe one. Clara...they looked exactly alike but for some reason Clara didn't do it for him. Yeah she was nice. Well nicer than Lacey. But there was no spark. He couldn't see her when Lacey was around. Lacey had this presence. Though she didn't speak much, you were very much aware she was there.

Too bad they despised each other. Nothing would come of it. They were from two different worlds. Danny needed to constantly keep reminding himself of that fact. They were like oil and water they didn't mix. Danny brought his pencil up to his sketch book when he heard a sudden knock on his door.

"Danny, can I come in?" he heard his mom say

"yeah" he shouted. Putting down his pencil.

"hey, what are you up to?" Karen inquired, stepping inside his temporary bedroom.

"nothing" he said putting away his sketch book. He sat it down on his night stand. Karen eyes immediately looked at it.

"Oooh. Drawing..." she said taking a seat on his bed. Danny studied his mom. She looked... well bored. Is that why she was in his room? Wait what happened to her working...

"are you on break or something?" Karen sighed before answering.

"I don't have anything to do" she admitted. Danny furrowed his brows. What was she talking about? This place was a mansion.

"I don't know, it's weird. Every time I ask her what she wants me to do. She just deflects the question"

"really?" Danny asked. That was odd. Karen nodded.

"I haven't done anything today. we've been catching up all morning. I asked her what should I start on and she said the others could handle it and to take the rest of the day off"

"wow...that's weird"

"tell me about it" Karen said, glancing around the room.

"nice, huh?" Danny sucked his teeth.

"yeah" He admitted. Karen brought her gaze back to him.

"so what are you going to do today?" she inquired. Danny laughed thinking about how he agreed to go with Princess One and Two to the beach. He was now regretting it. He had been so peeved by Lacey not wanting him to come that he let his emotions get the best of him causing him to accept Clara's invitation. Only to spite Lacey. Now he would be in hell. He could already hear the pointless conversation between the two. So who's better Clara, One Direction or The Back Street Boys? Agh shoot me.

"what?" she asked, her eyes curious as to why Danny had chuckled.

"Sadly I will be joining the twins for a day at the beach" he said with a forced smile. Karen laughed

"sadly?"

"yeah" Danny said with an eye roll.

"why are you going if you really don't want to?" she questioned. Danny sighed before lying.

"because I don't want to be rude" his mom didn't need to know that he was only going to piss Lacey off.

"yes" she said "please don't be rude"

"I'm not. I'm going to kill them with kindness" He said grinning. And he was...that would really piss Lacey off. People hated people who were too nice...

"okay Danny" she said with a chuckle. Karen stood up.

"I think I'll go try out their gym" she said

"I think I'll join you" Danny said getting up as well. Maybe getting in a good workout would help take his mind off the painfully long day ahead of him.

* * *

"Okay this is a good one" Clara said. "who do you think is hotter Lacey, Johnny Depp or Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"you already know the answer to that" Lacey said, peeved. She still couldn't believe Clara had invited Danny to come along with them. Every time she looked back at him in the rear view mirror she got pissed. She would get Clara back for this. Oh, yeah she would get her back big time.

"Duh, Leo of course" Clara said as if the choice was obvious. They had been playing who's hotter for the entire drive out to the beach and this was the first time Lacey disagreed with her sister. Usually their taste were identical.

"I'm going to have to disagree" Lacey said glancing back in the rear view mirror at Danny sitting in the back seat.

"Depp is definitely hotter"

Somebody shoot me now...Danny thought as he listened to the ridiculously stupid conversation Princess One and Two were having in the front seat. Which celebrity was hotter...Agh. He had to give himself a pat on the back. He knew this would be the jest of their convo...though it wasn't the battle of the boy bands, but still close. He had them figured out. Danny had remained quiet for majority of the ride. Only speaking when Clara asked him a question. Lacey never said a word to him which wasn't unexpected. He knew she wouldn't have anything to say to him. Too busy being pretty. Danny glanced up at the twins in front seat. He caught Lacey starring at him in the rearview mirror. Her eyes widened before she looked away. Clearly embarrassed he caught her staring. He wondered how long she had been looking back at him...

"Really?..Wow" Clara said clearly in shock by Lacey's choice

"I kinda prefer dark features" Lacey confessed

"since when?" Clara said looking over at her.

"since..." Lacey said glancing back at Danny in the rear view mirror again. She realized what she was about to say and stopped herself. Danny was staring back at her with those beautiful dark eyes of his. They were so mysterious. She wondered what he was thinking. She could never tell when it came to him. he had a good poker face. His lips betrayed him. Danny let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Danny are we boring you?" Lacey said speaking her first words to Danny since he entered the car. Well no. That was a lie. She did say hello when he greeted her as he got in the car.

"No, not at all" he said gaze fixated on her. "I've learned so much about who's hot and who's not. Very informative" he said sarcastically. Danny you said you would be nice. But hell he couldn't resist. She was asking for it with her snarkiness. Lacey glared at him. Danny smirked. She looked so cute mad.

"Sorry Danny" Clara spoke. "we just get so caught in girl talk that we can't stop. But we can change the subject...so how do you like living in New York City?

"I love it" he said honestly. "To me it's like the best place to live. Great food. Culture. It's a huge melting pot of different ethnicities, you know? Very Diverse"

"Yeah" Clara said agreeing. "Green Grove doesn't have a lot of diversity" Lacey could attest to that The Porters were one of the few family of color in the whole town.

"I know" He said simply.

"The City would be a great place to live one day" Clara said longingly

"right, Lace?" she added

"Yeah" Lacey said. She actually wanted to move out to The City once she graduated High School. But Her dad wanted her to go to Brown like he had. She wanted to go to Columbia where Trey would be. But now given the circumstances that was definitely out of the question. Maybe NYU was a better fit for her. Her dad would just die at her even considering a non Ivy league school.

"So I hear you go to a private school" Clara said looking at Danny in the rear view mirror.

"Unfortunately" he replied. Clara laughed. Lacey felt a smile forming on her lips. She didn't know why that amused her. Danny seem like the type to dislike any and everything. With the hipster way that he dressed...she could tell he was one of those types. Anti-everything.

"can't be that bad" Clara added

"it's the worst" he countered. Goodness how bad could it be? Lacey was sure Desai was exaggerating.

"what's so bad about it?" Clara asked what Lacey wanted too. Lacey refused to speak to Danny directly anymore. He would just end up pissing her off. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She knew Danny loved to get her upset.

"Just curious, Green Grove doesn't have any private schools" she continued. If there were Lacey was pretty sure they would be enrolled.

"Other than having to wear a ridiculous uniform everyday" he said. Lord Lacey bet Danny looked hot in his preppy attire. Ahh...with his long hair tied up like it is now. What a sight. Lacey crossed her legs she was starting to get a tingle down there.

"I can't stand the people" Danny continued.

"total snobs" he said looking up at Lacey. Damn she wasn't looking. He wanted her to know that he thought she fit in that category

"oh?" Clara said

"yeah, a lot of my classmates are very self serving. They think they're entitled to everything since they're from money, you know? Like the world revolves around them. Not my type of people to be around"

"well good thing you're not going for the people" Clara said.

"I'm assuming you're trying to get into an Ivy league" That was the plan...His mom wanted him to go to an Ivy League so badly. She wanted the best for him. A better education than she had. That was why she was working two jobs just so she could afford his tuition. Danny felt bad for screwing up in school for that reason. She gave her everything for him. Just so he could make something of himself. But she couldn't fathom what he went through everyday with these people.

"My mom wants me to"

"but not you..."

"umm well...I was actually thinking about applying to an art school..." Lacey ears perked up. She loved art. Ugh she hated she had something in common with this prick.

"you like art?" Clara ask the pitch raising in her voice.

"I love it" he replied

"This is weird, so does Lacey. She likes to paint. Right Lace?" Clara said excitedly.

"a lot of people like art Clara" Lacey said. What did Clara think she was doing pointing out their similarities. Like they were soul mates or something.

"yep" he said agreeing with Lacey, only because she was being so nonchalant about it. He wasn't going to make a big deal about it either. Even though that discovery was making him feel a certain way... Everyone didn't get art or could appreciate it for that matter.

"finally" Lacey said as Clara concentrated on parallel parking their Range Rover.

"right..." Clara said, after she manage to get into the tiny spot without hitting anything.

They all exited the vehicle. Danny immediately walked towards the back to grab the cooler from the trunk. The girls were right behind him. Danny open the Door lifting the cooler from the floor with ease. The girls grabbed the towels. He shut the door and they started their journey towards the beach.

* * *

"Oh, there they are" Lacey said pointing towards her two best friends in the world Phoebe Daly and Regina Crane. Regina was stretched out on the sand in her bikini tanning. Phoebe was sitting up with her shades on waving at them. Lacey waved backed. She was excited. So what Danny had tagged along. She would just continue to ignore him like she had during the car ride. No worries. Lacey could see Phoebe shaking Regina's arm. Phoebe must have informed Regina they had arrived because Regina shifted her body to where she was now sitting up on her elbows starring in their direction as they continued to approach them. Regina brought her hand up to her face shading her eyes. She continue to stare until they finally made it to where they were sitting.

"you bitches finally made It" Regina said as She, Clara and Danny stopped in front of them. Lacey chuckled. Regina had a rather vulgar mouth to say the least. Lacey couldn't believe they were best friends sometimes. They were complete opposite. Regina said what was on her mind. Lacey bottled things up.

"And who might this be?" Regina said referring to Danny she was looking at him like he was a piece of steak. Lacey nearly rolled her eyes. Lacey didn't know why that bothered her so much. Regina had every right to ogle at Danny. He wasn't her man. Plus he was hot. Any heterosexual girl with a pulse would be doing the same.

Danny sat down the cooler. "Hi, I'm Danny" Danny said extending his hand out.

"Regina" she said sweetly while shaking it.

"I'm Phoebe" Phoebe said next to shake his hand. There was a an awkward silence as Regina and Phoebe continued to stare at him. They were taking him in. Probably thinking were the hell did this fine specimen come from. Lacey spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Where's Archie and Scott?" she said directing her question to her friends.

"they're on there way. I just talked to Archie five minutes ago" Phoebe said eyes now on Lacey and not Danny's beautiful face.

"Are they bringing anyone with them or-" Lacey froze mid sentence at the sight of Danny removing his t-shirt. Lord have mercy. Lacey swallowed hard as he lifted the shirt over his head showcasing his perfect biceps. Lacey eyes roamed over the rest of his lean body. What a sight. Danny was perfect. And normally Lacey would never use that word. But there was no other word to describe Danny Desai. He was just that. Perfect. And Danny wasn't overly muscular like some of the meat heads walking around here. No. he had a nice athletic build. Subtle six pack. Nice pecks, taut biceps. He was lean but in a muscular way.

"-will it just be him and Scott?" Lacey manage to finish her thought when Danny finally took a seat Down on the sand next to the cooler.

"huh?" Regina said. Apparently she was was mesmerized as well.

"no, just them" Phoebe said answering. So you mean to tell me phoebe wasn't at all distracted by all that hotness. Lacey glanced over at Clara who was still salivating at Danny perfect physique

"why are you guys just standing there?" Phoebe said looking back in forth from she and Clara.

"strip down to those swim suits" she said with a wink. Lacey did just that. She and clara started removing their clothes.

Danny eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched Lacey strip down. He didn't know if this was really the pace she was moving but he saw everything in slow motion. She started with her tank top. slowly lifting it over her head. Revealing a set of perky breast. God, they were perfect. She wasn't the bustiest he's seen but she had just enough for him. All he need was a handful anyway he thought as she flung the tank on the ground next to him. He loved breast just as much as the next man but in all honestly he was more into legs. Yes. Long chocolate legs that went on for days. His mouth watered as he stared at Lacey as she shimmied out of her shorts. Ahh Danny could feel his body react to the vision before him. Lacey toned body was turning him on to the point where he needed to look away just to avoid any embarrassment of catching a woody. That could not happen. He would be mortified. Plus he didn't need Lacey to know how much she really affected him.

"Oh my god" Regina exclaimed. "look Phoebe she's wearing a two piece"  
Lacey smiled weakly as she took a seat on the ground next to them.

"thought I'd never see the day" phoebe admitted. That goes two of us...She didn't know why she decided to were a bikini instead of her usual one piece suit...that was a lie. Yes, she did Lacey thought as she glanced over at Danny. He was already watching her with those mysterious eyes of his. Lacey held his gaze for a moment before finally looking away. Yeah she knew exactly why, the reason was sitting just two feet away from her.

"So what's the deal with Danny?" Regina asked out of the blue. They were all watching him from a far. He was in the ocean swimming alone. He wasted no time getting away from them. Lacey rolled her eyes in annoyance

"What do you mean?" Lacey asked even though she knew exactly where Regina was headed with that question.

"Which one of you two is hitting that?" she said candidly. Lacey cleared her throat before answering.

"It's definitely not me" she admitted. Though looking at his tone body was causing her to have improper thoughts about how it would feel like for Danny's gorgeous body to be pressed up against hers.

"Clara, that's you?" Regina said referring to Danny

"Nope. That's all Lacey" Clara answered.

"but she just said he wasn't hers" Regina countered

"Lacey's delusional" Lacey rolled her eyes. "she hasn't come to her senses yet. But she should be asking him out any day now" Clara said with a wink. Lacey was about to respond but Phoebe spoke first.

"have you asked anyone out yet? She said looking at Lacey.

"I mean we've been sitting her for at least twenty minutes. I've seen at least three hot guys pass by" she continued

"Well I havn't seen anyone my type" Lacey said honestly. She havn't seen anyone even close to being hot. Well excluding Danny of course. Phoebe looked at Clara for confirmation since their taste were the same.

"she's telling the truth" Clara confirmed

"I'm going in for a dip" Regina said getting up. Lacey eyes followed Regina as she headed towards the water. Towards Danny...

...

"you're a good swimmer" Regina said as she and Danny made their way back to the shore. Danny took a seat on the sand. She sat down right next to him.

"Are you like on the swim team or something?" She questioned

"No. It's just something that comes natural I guess" he said looking back at where Lacey was sitting with Clara and Phoebe. They hadn't moved from their spot. Danny frowned as he noticed two guys approaching them. All the girls stood up and greeted the guys with hugs. So that must be Archie and Scott. He had over heard the girls talking about them earlier. Well he heard Lacey bring it up. It was funny how he hung on to every word she said. Danny squinted, was it just him or did the dark hair guy embrace Lacey a little too long? Yes, he had. Danny grinded his teeth. Why was he getting upset over Lacey hugging some guy. Because...she hadn't even hugged him that night he and his mom arrived. She gave him a handshake. Whatever, who cares who she hugs or didn't hug. She wasn't his girl. She could do whatever she wanted. Danny felt Regina's hand touch his arm. She had said something...

"I'm sorry, what?" he said looking up at her. He had been so caught up in his feels that he had missed what the blonde beside him was saying. She frowned, she probably wasn't use to guys not hanging on to her every word.

"So how do you know Lacey and Clara?" she asked

"Our moms are good friends" he said simply.

"that's weird they never mentioned you before" Danny stared off into the ocean. This would have been a good day to surf.

"Well, we just recently reunited. My moms working for theirs...I'm staying with them for the summer" Danny said looking back at Regina. She looked surprised at that revelation.

"Oh. Wow...I didn't know you were staying with them" she said meeting his gaze.

He was just about to respond when he heard someone shout his name.

"Desai? Is that you?" Danny turned in the direction to where the voice was coming from. he immediately recognize the two people who were approaching him.

"Chuck...Jo?" Danny said in complete shock.

**A/N So Charlie and Jo are in town? this should be interesting...more to come with their day at the beach...Drop me a review guys! Feedback=updates ;)**


	6. Strangers

**A/N My day off...Why not drop another Chpt? EnJoy!**

**Strangers**

"Wow" Danny said glancing up at his two best friends in the whole world.

"what are you guys doing here?" Danny stood up to give his good friend Charlie the handshake slash hug thing that guys gave to their guy friends.

"what am I doing here?" Charlie questioned with wide eyes after pulling away.

"Dude, What are _you_ doing here is the better question" Charlie continued. Danny shook his head while letting out a sigh.

"Bro...long story" he said. Charlie laughed at Danny's facial expression

"Hey, Jo" he said wrapping her in his arms for a tight embrace. Danny lifted her off the ground spinning her around. God it was good to see his friends. He thought he would have to spend the rest of the day at the beach in hell. Jo started to giggle.

"Desai put me down" she said still chuckling. Danny laughed as he placed her back down on the ground.

"I hate you" she said obviously joking.

"no you don't" he added with a smirk

"Hi, I'm Regina" Regina said standing up. Danny had almost forgot she was sitting there.

"Chuck" Charlie said extending out his hand. Regina smiled sweetly while shaking it.

"Jo" Jo said with a quick wave, opting out of the hand shake. Danny almost laughed. Jo had this thing about shaking hands. A germ-a-phobe, so to speak. To a stranger it would have come off as rude, but he knew Jo didn't mean any harm by not offering Regina a hand shake.

"Hi" Regina said cheerfully, not at all phased by Jo's assumed rudeness. Or at least she pretended not to be.

There was an awkward silence. No one knew quite what to say.

"Soooo..." Danny said awkwardly, breaking the silence. Everyone laughed.

"I'm parched. I'm going to get something to drink" Regina said "it was nice meeting you two"

"you, too" Charlie said. Regina smiled making eye contact with them all before turning around and retreating back to their spot on the beach.

"bye" Jo said smartly when Regina was out of ear shot. They all watched as Regina continued her retreat. Jo rolled her eyes.

"I see you moved on" Jo said turning back around to face Danny.

"She's hot" Charlie said eyes still glued on Regina's back side. Not hotter than...

"you did good" he added finally turning around to face his friend.

"You guys are totally jumping the gun...I don't even know her...we just met" Danny said

"but you plan too, right?" Charlie said wiggling his eyebrows. "get to know her, that is"

"stop it" Jo said elbowing her brother in the side. Well, half brother. They had different fathers.

"He just got out of a relationship" she said looking to Danny.

"he needs to heal" she said in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm healed. Been healed. Moving on..." Jo tilted her head to he side

"Desai-"

"Jo, stop it. I don't want to talk about her...shes not worth it. Shes not worth my breath"

"Excuse me but that's my best friend your talking about" Jo said reminding him of what he already knew. Danny sighed heavily, opting out a verbal response. He was not going to continue to discuss her. He refused to. It was a moment before someone spoke.

"you still didn't tell us what you're doing here" Charlie said. Danny chuckled as he begin to tell them the story of how he ended up in The Hamtons for the rest of the summer.

* * *

"Who are those people?" Clara asked Regina after Regina finished greeting the guys. Regina took a seat on the ground next to Phoebe before she spoke.

"His friends I suppose" she said with a shrug. "the chick has an attitude...whatever..."

Lacey eyes narrowed in on Danny and his friends. She wondered who the girl was. Was she really his friend or was she his girlfriend? Lacey happened to see when Danny picked her up and spun her around. That wasn't something a friend would do... It made her feel...Ugh. Stop it Lacey! who cares if blondie is his girlfriend? So what? You hate Desai remember? Hell Danny could have ten girlfriends and she could careless. That's what she told herself.

"Lacey you wanna take a walk?" Archie said touching her arm. Oh, God. Lacey put on a forced smile while looking into his handsome face. Archie was hot no doubt, with his masculine features and built body. She couldn't deny that fact. But she could never see him like that. the way she saw...Lacey! Stop! Don't even think it!

"Sure" she said raising up from off the ground. Archie helped her get up. They started to head out towards the shore.

* * *

Danny eyes narrowed in on Lacey and Dark haired dude walking along the shore. The guy who hugged Lacey way too long for his liking. Archie or Scott whichever one he was. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet the guys yet. Danny exhaled deeply. Jo turned around. Bringing her gaze to the couple Danny eyes seemed to be set on.

"who's that?" she said looking back at Danny with curious eyes.

"nobody" he replied bringing his gaze back to his best friend. She gave him a strange look.

"Danny you're starring daggers at them" Was he? Ahh shit! Why was he letting this girl affect him so much. Danny pull it together! Forget Lacey Porter. She could stroll along the beach with tall, dark and handsome all she wanted. So what? he didn't care. That's what he told himself.

"she's one of the twins I told you guys about" he said nonchalantly

"the twins you're staying with for the summer?" Charlie said surprised. Danny nodded his head.

"yep"

"she's hot" Charlie said with emphasis on the word hot. Hot wasn't even the word to describe Lacey Porter. She was gorgeous. Like beyond gorgeous... The most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Dude, set me up with her sister" Charlie added. "she doesn't have a boyfriend as well? Does she?"

"The thirst" Jo said while looking at her brother. Danny laughed. Charlie was a hound dog when it came to the ladies. For the entire year that he's known Charlie, there was never a time where Charlie wasn't trying to get with a girl.

"your such a hater"

"bite me" Jo said with an eye roll. Danny laughed at their banter. Throwing insults at each other were the norm for them. But as much as they fought Danny knew deep they loved each other. They would never admit it though. But Danny knew, they were never apart, so that said something.

"I'll introduce you" Danny said. "not saying she'll fall for it but..."

"oh, she will" Charlie said confidently. Jo scoffed. Danny laughed. These two...

* * *

Lacey and Archie took a seat in the sand. She smiled as the cool water brushed up against her toes.

"This is nice isn't it?" Archie said suddenly. Lacey had hoped he meant the setting and not the two of them. As much as she liked Archie as a friend she didn't need him thinking there could be more.

"yeah it's beautiful out here" she said just to be clear

"you wanna take a dip" he said, looking at her.

"umm" she hesitated while wrinkling her nose. "maybe later..." he smiled before answering

"okay I'll hold you to that"

"I bet" she said with a chuckle. She was sure he wouldn't forget. Lacey didn't feel like swimming at this exact moment, actually she was starting to get hungry. Starving was the better word. She would have to eat soon. She hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning. And even then she picked at her food. Now it had all caught up with her. Plus this blazing sun wasn't helping.

"you okay?" he said mistaking her longing for food as sadness. He probably thought she was thinking of _him_. It was weird because she hadn't really thought of Trey since...since _he_ showed up. Lacey sighed at the fact she was now obsessing over a new guy.

"yeah" she said picking up a hand full of sand. He looked at her skeptically.

"it's normal to be depressed...you guys just broke up. I remember how it was when me and Sarita broke up" Lacey rolled her eyes as she let's the sand slip through her fingers. The mention of Sarita's name angered her tremendously. It made her blood boil. She hated this girl with a passion and Lacey didn't hate anyone, not even Danny but she hated Sarita. Sarita was the mean girl of Green Grove High. The 'Regina George' of her class except she wasn't part of their clique. No she had her own loyal band of followers. Every since she could remember Sarita tried to make her life a living hell. With verbally insulting Lacey publicly. Spreading rumors about Lacey, Lacey remembered when she won Homecoming Queen Sarita started a rumor that Lacey stuff the ballets. Of course she couldn't lose graciously. Lacey never understood why Sarita hated her so much.

"it was hell but eventually I got over it. I just wished I had someone to help me get over it sooner though..." he placed his hand next to hers, their fingers slightly touching. Lacey looked up at Archie with wide eyes. He waited on her to respond. She didn't know how to. When he finally realized she wasn't going to he said

"Lacey will you-"

"Lacey!" she heard her name being yelled. She immediately turned around.

"were going to get something to eat" Clara shouted. "you guys coming?"

"Yeah, I'm starving" she shouted while standing up, grateful for the much needed distraction. God, she hated turning guys down. Specially guys that were her friends. She just hoped he wouldn't try yet again.

"you coming? She said looking down at him. He was still sitting down in the sand.

"yeah" he said with a sigh.

"Hi, I'm Danny" Danny said greeting Lacey's dark haired boyfriend.

"Archie" Yes. Danny knew this since he just met Scott five minutes ago.

"nice to meet you" he said lying. No. It wasnt nice to meet him. He already hated this guy. Archie had captured Lacey's attention therefore he hated him. Danny could feel Lacey's eyes on him. He darted his eyes over to her. She quickly looked away.

"yeah, you too" Archie said cooly.

"Chuck" he said giving she and Archie a circular wave. They greeted him in return.

"I'm Jo" Jo said with a quick wave to Lacey and Archie. Lacey noted how bored she looked. Like she didn't care to be there.

"Lacey" she said with forced enthusiasm. She already didn't like this girl.

"I'm Arch" he said greeting Jo. A smiled stretched across her cherubic face. Funny how she didn't get that reaction. Interesting...she studied Jo, wondering if she was one of those girls who only got along with guys...God she hated girls like that...

Lacey took in Jo's appearance. She was clearly wearing a two piece, but she had denim shorts on covering her bottom half of her swimsuit. Her hair was in a mess of blonde curls at the top of her head. And her face was void of any make up unlike Lacey and her crew. Not that they were walking around with a full mask on but they stayed lip glossed up. Lacey wondered was this the type of girl Danny went for? With the natural look... She almost looked like she could have been a tomboy Maybe... Lacey wasn't quite sure yet, she would need to be around Jo longer. Not that she wanted too though...

"I'm starving" Regina said bringing Lacey out of her thoughts

"Are we going to eat or what?" She said impatiently.

"there's a burger joint down the road" Chuck said with a grin.

"great, let's go" Regina said to them all.

"I think I'm going to chill out here" Phoebe said. "I ate before coming" Everyone gave her a look that said suit your self.

"enjoy" she said dismissing them while putting her shades back on.

"ok let's go" Archie said with a hand on Lacey's lower back. This would be quite the experience Lacey thought as she awkwardly looked back at Danny.

**A/N I'm dying to know what you guys think of this Chpt. Our babies have more in common with each other than they actually realize, so drop me a review peeps. I LIVE for them HA ;) thanx for all the feedback you guys are AWESOME! xo**


	7. Burgers with a side of Feet

**Burgers with a side of Feet**

Lacey glanced up from her menu. Ugh, why was he sitting directly in front of her? Of all the places to sit. Danny could have sat in front of Clara, Archie, hell even Regina. Well no. Maybe not Regina. She still felt a certain way about Regina flirting with Danny earlier. But Danny Desai took it upon himself to position himself right in front of her. Distracting her. He was a distraction. A beautiful distraction. Why did he have to be so perfect? With his beautiful bronze skin, luxurious jet black hair, mysterious come to me eyes. Lacey was having a hard time keeping her eyes from wandering up at his gorgeous face. Ugh. Lacey wanted to yell at the sky. Why did this beautiful creature have to come into my life? Every time she looked at him she wanted to have her way with him...she shouldn't be having such thoughts for someone she disliked so much. Yes. She disliked Danny with a passion, with his snarky comments and bored expressions whenever she spoke. She swear he zoned out every time she said something. That bastard. Ugh. She hated him. She wished Chuck never came up with the idea to push the tables together so that they could all sit together. She wished Desai and his friend Jo or girlfriend Jo, whatever she was, would go sit across the restaurant to be by themselves. That way she wouldnt have to listen to them laugh and joke around with each other. UH. It was nauseating. God she couldn't stand Jo. She wouldn't shut up either. Lacey had never been so annoyed by the sound of someone's voice in her entire life. Danny caught her eyes on him. Lacey initial thought was to look away as his gaze fixated on her but for some reason she couldnt bring herself t do so. It was when she felt another pair of eyes on her is when she decided to look back down at her menu. She could feel Jo eyes still on her as she pretended to be engrossed in the lunch specials. Lacey you have to stop starring at blondies boyfriend. She would die if anyone caught on to the fact that she had a thing for Danny.

Danny continued to stare at Lacey even after her eyes left his penetrating stare. This was the first real connection they had since entering the restaurant. Danny didn't know why he tortured himself like this, sitting across from a girl he could never have. Sitting across from a girl who clearly could careless he existed. Sitting across from the girl who had a boyfriend. And it didn't help that this boyfriend keep touching her. Oh how danny wanted to be the one to touch her gorgeous skin. Danny wanted to yell to the sky. Why did this beautiful creature have to come into my life? Every time he looked at her all he wanted do was grab her by the face and plant a kiss of those luscious lips of hers. Ah this sucked. He hated he wanted to do such things to the snob princess herself. So every time she spoke he made it a point to look uninterested in what she was saying. She couldnt know the true way that he felt. Danny finally shifted his gaze from her lovely face. Plus he felt his best friend eyes on him. Jo couldn't know he fell for the ice princess. No one could.

"are you guys ready to order?" the waitress said approaching their table. Well tables. They each gave their order. The food arrived shortly later.  
Everyone was having their side conversations with the person beside them when Chuck addressed them all.

"excuse me everyone" He said tapping on his glass with his spoon, gainings everyone's attention. Everyone looked to him as he begin to speak "its no secret that alot of us are complete strangers to one another, and although we briefly met I think that in an effort for everyone to really get to know each other better. I think we should go around the table and all reveal something about ourselves. To break the ice so to speak" Lacey wanted to roll her eyes. Ugh. For why though?

"that's a good idea" Regina said in response. Really Reg? You're actually co-signing this mess. Lacey wanted no parts of this. She didn't want any attention brought on her.

"cool" he said after others agreed it would be fun as well.

"I'll go first. My name is Charlie McBride, I go by Chuck, or C-Mack" C-Mack? Lacey couldnt help but giggle "I'm from Manhattan. Jo is my sister. Danny is my best friend. I love long walks on the beach and I think Clara is a Goddess" Lacey laughed louder at his comment about Clara being a goddess. Charlie comments caused reactions like whistling and comments like "Get her"

"UH ohh Clara" Lacey said getting in on the action. Clara buried her face in her hands as people continued with their commentary. She was clearly embarrassed by all the attention being on her. But Lacey could also see she was laughing.

"settle down, settle down" she finally said looking around at all of them all.  
"so I guess I'm up next" she said with a shrug. Everyone laughed.

"okay I'm Clara Porter" she said with a quick wave. "Obviously a twin to my lovely sister Lacey" she said the last part looking at Lacey. Lacey smiled in return."I'm from upstate. I enjoy shopping. As well as long walks on the beach" she looked at chuck with a slight grin on her beautiful face. "and C-Mack is not so bad himself"

"you forgot to say I'm a God" Chuck said jokingly. Everyone laughed at his comment. Lacey had to admit she could totally see Clara and Chuck as a item. All she wanted for Clara was to find a good guy. Clara hadn't had the best luck with guys. Her last few relationships hadn last past a a few months. They were all dirtbags according to Clara. Maybe Chuck was different...

"I am not saying that" Clara replied shaking her head

Danny couldn't help but smile at Charlie's attempt to woo Clara. His friend was a character. Always trying his damnedest to woo the ladies. Danny wondered if Clara was falling for it. She seemed to be taking it all in stride. she probably had a boyfriend like her sister Lacey though. She was too beautiful not to have one. Lacey ugh...it was funny how everything came back to her. He started off thinking of Clara but Lacey somehow found a way to infiltrate his thoughts.

Regina and Scott went after Clara. Then it was Archie's turn. Danny eyed the dark hair boyfriend of his current obsession.

"Archie Yates. I love food. And all things sports related... Im captain of the soccer team. I love the beach. And I would say Lacey's a goddess but that lines already been used" Archie said turning to Lacey. Danny wanted to roll his eyes. He studied Lacey. She smiled shyly, probably slightly embarrased by all the attention Archie's comment was causing. Was people really eating this up?

Lacey wanted to crawl under a rock. Why was Archie bringing all this unnecessary attention towards her? Ugh. Now she knew how Clara felt. Lacey shyly looked back at Archie. She had no clue what to say. What do you say to that anyway? Thank you? Archie's advances were unwanted and coming more frequent. She dodged his attempt at the beach earlier thanks to Clara's sudden interruption. But now she didn't know how to deflect the situation without seeming stuck up. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She knew she had to say something every one was looking at her.

"Aw..thanks Arch" she said lamely. He gave her a broad smile, stretching across his handsome face from ear to ear. People continued to eye her, she guessed it was her time to go.

"Im Lacey Porter" she said smiling weakly. "things I love are my Sister" she said looking at Clara. CIara smiled, revealing her dimples. "Horse back riding. Singing. Any form of art really. My friends. I'm a girls girl" she said the last line whilst looking at Jo. She had noticed Jo had only been making conversation with the guys. So She _had_ been one of those girls. She obvious didn't care to get know any of the girls...whatever..her loss. "and I enjoy vacationing in The Hamptons" Oh yeah and I think Danny Desai is a work of art himself. Lacey looked up at Danny as that thought ran through her mind. Imagine if she had said that out loud. She wondered what the reaction would have been. Would it have been the typical whistling like they had shown the guys or would they have looked at her like she was thirsty? Guys could get away with showing interest in a girl. Girls were looked at like a Hussey if she came on to a guy. Double standard. Whatever...she would've never done it anyway.. But she did wonder what his reaction would have been if that had came out of her mouth. probably nothing good. Probably something completely narcissistic. She was sure Danny was very much aware of how good looking he was. Just at the beach alone she saw several girls stop and gawk at Danny. Not that she blamed them. But she knew he noticed the attention. That had to get to his head. Lacey was brought out of her thoughts by that annoying voice again. Jo had begin to speak. Lacey brought her eyes to the cherubic face girl sitting slightly across from her.

"Jo Masterson. Obviously C-Mack's sister" she said with an eye roll, showing her utter distaste for his nick name. There were a few chuckles.

"I like reading, video games and hanging out with the guys. I'm a guys girl and I make no apologies." So blondie had caught on to Laceys dig earlier...whatever. Lacey shifted her eyes from the snarky girl in front of her.

"that's pretty much it" Lacey heard Jo say. lastly It was danny's turn. Lacey immediately looked up at him as he begin to speak.

"Danny Desai. I'm from Brooklyn. I love living there. I love art as well" he said looking at Lacey briefly. His eyes roamed to the rest of their faces as he continued to speak. "sketching and painting in particular. I live for it" he paused for a moment, probably thinking of what to say next. "I do not enjoy long walks on the beach" everyone chuckled. Even Lacey. "just kidding" he added clarifying that was indeed a joke. "ummm pretty much I'm an open book" he said with a shrug. HA. Lacey wanted to laugh. That had to be the most inaccurate statements in the history of everdom. Lacey hadn't known Danny for long but had already concluded that he was extremely hard to read. She never could tell what he was thinking. "So if I like you. I like you. If I don't. I don't" Lacey guessed she fell in the 'don't like' category.

* * *

"I'm just saying I could never be with someone I'm not attracted to" Regina said. They were having a open debate on whether good looks were a necessity in choosing a mate.

"I agree" Archie said. "looks are a major factor... like ninety-five percent important"

"that is so shallow" Lacey heard herself say.

"how is that shallow?" he asked in complete shock. He turn to her waiting on her response

"it is..." she said a little too loudly. How could he not see that.

"please tell me how that's shallow? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking..."

"okay so you just said looks are ninety-five percent important when it comes to a girl, right?" he nodded

"and you seriously want me explain to you how thats not shallow?"

"UH yeah" Archie replied. Wow. Oh how she was glad she never gave Archie a shot. She hated guys who were obsessed with looks. Were there any guys out there who looked at other qualities other than a pretty face and hot body?

"so brains, a sense of humor, a kind heart...those aren't major factors?" she questioned

"I'm not saying they don't matter-" he started

"well according to you it only matters...what? Five percent?" She cut him off to remind him of his previous comments

Were the two love birds having a quarrel? Danny smirked in satisfaction at the argument before him.

"I'm with Archie on this..." Scott said butting in. Of course he was..."the chicks gotta be hot"

"And I agree with Lacey" Clara said siding with her sis. "looks aren't everything, I feel like when you really fall for someone all of their qualities matters. Not just looks."

"how do you even get that point of really falling for them if your not attracted to them?" Archie questioned "thats the first thing you look for is that physical attraction, right?

"that's the problem..." Clara stated. "we could be passing up potential soul mates because were judging off of physical appearances alone. I will admit I have fallen victim to the hot guy with the nice body in the past and they ended up all being jerks. Now I just want someone to make me laugh" she said looking around at them all.

"well let me just say I am willing to provide that laughter for you" Charlie said, looking at Clara. Everyone laughed.

"Chuck stop" she said slightly embarrassed.

"I'm serious" he said. And he was. Chuck had been hitting on Clara all afternoon.

"I know you are" she said with a giggle

"why you gotta give me such a hard time?"

"oh my god" Clara said covering her face with her hand

"Okayyyy" he said with slow deliberation. "Your going to miss out on a good thing" Lacey laughed. This boy was something else...

"alrighty back to the discussion at hand" Jo said. Lacey was shocked she even said that considering she hadn't even really been participating in the conversation.

"yes" Clara said. "looks aren't everything..."

"I agree" Danny said taking Lacey by surprise with his comment

"oh?" Lacey said her first words to him since they entered the restaurant. She was sure he belong in the "I only care about looks' category. Like the rest of the guys here.

He looked up at her. "you sound surprised" he noted.

"a little" she admitted. "I just thought you would side with the guys"

"why?" he said staring at her with those dark mysterious eyes of his. Eyes that bored into her soul. Eyes so hypnotizing...Lacey could get lost in them and she was beginning to...she realized he was waiting on her to respond.

"I don't know" she said honestly. She couldn't tell him why she felt that way, she just did.

Danny stared at her beautiful lips as she answered him. God they looked so soft. So kissable. Danny wanted so badly to run his tongue over them. He wondered what they taste like. Probably watermelon or something fruity. He noticed she always wore lip gloss. He wondered if she knew how much her lips affected him. Of course she didn't know...or maybe she did...he was staring at them after all.

"Okayyyy" his said bringing his gaze back to her eyes. As if that was any better...he could get Lost in those too...

"well, like I said I agree with you guys. I've dated a lot of girls" he said looking around at them as they hung on to his every word. "good looking, some not so good looking. And at the end of the day it all comes down to a number of things, you can't have a relationship with someone based on beauty alone...but one thing you do have to have is chemistry...you have to be in sync with each other on all levels.

Lacey studied Danny, had he said that last line while looking at her?...Yes. He had. Lacey swallowed. There was no denying the fact that they had chemistry...Lacey crossed her legs under the table as he held her gaze. Lacey eyes widened as she felt his leg brush up against hers.

After finishing up their lunch they headed back to the beach. The rest of the afternoon flew by. They had so much fun. Lacey ended up getting in the water. Of course Archie hadnt forgotten about their conversation earlier. She promised she would get in the water with him, so she kept that promise. Surprisingly he hadnt tried to come on to her. That she was thankful for. She was thankful for the distraction as well. Everyone was actually getting alone great. Conversing with each other...Well everyone but she and Danny. They both avoided each other like the plague since the restaurant. Not saying too many words to each other. Only speaking to each other when they necessarily had to. She didn't know what had happened back there, were they really playing footsies under the table. UH. Both of them acted as if if never happened. Back to hating and ignoring each other. Whatever... that was the plan anyway. Isn't that what she told herself earlier? she would continue to ignore him. Lacey was glad they were back to hating each other. That way she didn't have to deal with him. He was smug and rude. She didn't care for him...so what he was extremely attractive. There were a ton of guys just as attractive. Who was she kidding no there wasn't. Danny pretty much topped the list of most attractive. Ugh. didn't she just say looks weren't that important? Lacey let out a sigh. Feeling like a complete hypocrite.

"What's up girl?" Clara said patting lacey's knee. Lacey stared off into the sunset. Gosh it was beautiful out here. Lacey could literally live on the beach.

"Nothing" She said

"you're not thinking of him are you?"

"Who?" lacey asked. Was she talking about Danny or Trey? She hadn't thought about Trey since arriving to the Hamptons. Danny on the other hand had been on her mind all day. God, she hated that fact. She couldn't stop thinking about the moment they had at the restaurant.

"I guess not.." Clara said.

"Soo" Lacey said looking at her sister. Changing the subject. "what's up with you and Chuck?"

Clara laughed. Lacey joined in. "I don't know..." she said looking off to Charlie, Danny and Jo playing around in the ocean.

It was just them five left. Every one else had jetted off thirty minutes ago.

"he likes you a lot. I think it's sweet. He's not bad looking either"

"yeah he's kind of cute" Clara said in agreement. "funny too" she added. Lacey knew that a sense of humor was important to Clara.

"Sooo" Lacey said nudging clara. Lacey could see a smile forming on Clara's face. She could tell Clara liked him.

"Are you going to give him a shot? He could be your summer fling. Your boy toy" Clara smiled her eyes still on the three amigos in the water.

"I do need one of those" she confessed

"See" lacey said. Clara finally looked back at her "get your man girl"  
Clara snorted in response.

"the irony" she said with a smirk. "I could say the same to you"

"don't start..." Lacey warned.

"don't think I haven't noticed all the eye sex you guys have" Oh god. If Clara had noticed. Had everyone else? Had anyone caught on to what was going on under the table? Ugh. she would just die..

"just bang already" Lacey mouth hung open at Clara's comment. Clara looked at Lacey with a doeful expression.

"close your mouth before a fly flies in it" she joked

"bitch" Lacey said playfully, nudging Clara. Clara chuckled.

"Are you going to deny it? Because it's obvious you two want each other"

"we are not talking about this" Lacey said with finality

"so you can question me about my love life but I can't question you? Seems unfair" Lacey didn't respond.

"Are you mad?" Clara asked. Not at all. She just didn't want to discuss him. She was through discussing him, thinking about him. It wasn't healthy.

"I don't want him" she said lying to Clara and to herself.

"okay" Clara said dropping it.

Danny looked off at Lacey and Clara, they were clearly having an animated discussion. He wondered what they were discussing. He wondered if it involved him...he wondered if Lacey had told her sister about them playing footsies at the restaurant. Of course not. Lacey would never...they had both made a point to leave what happened at the restaurant at the restaurant. Danny didn't know what came over him, why had he initiated it. Ugh. He hated himself for it. It was okay, just a lapse of judgement. He was back on track though. Back to hating her. But for some reason he was finding it more difficult to hate her. Every time he saw her smile, revealing that oh so lovely dimple, it in turned caused a smile to form on his lips. He could see more of her personality show the longer he hung around her too. She was just as out going as Clara. He saw them earlier playing in the water. While their other two friends stayed in their spot tanning. One person he did hate seeing was Archie. His hands were always on Lacey. That angered him. Why had she chosen this meat head?...Danny smiled as he thought about what meathead reaction would have been if he had known about what was going on between he an Lacey under the table.

"we should meet up tomorrow" Charlie said snapping him out of his thoughts. they started heading back to where the twins were.

"how long are you guys staying?" Danny asked curious. He hoped for a while. He needed his friends.

"A few weeks. Maybe longer..." he said with a shrug.

"cool, sounds good. Just text me tomorrow" Danny replied

"cool" Charlie said as they approached Lacey and Clara

"you ready to go Danny?" Clara said as he bent down to retrieve a bottle of water from out the were pretty much waiting on him at this point.

Danny nodded while guzzling down the entire bottle of water within seconds. Wow Lacey hadn't seen anyone drink so fast in her life.

"Jeez Danny...thirsty much?" Jo said, speaking what everyone else was thinking. Lacey chuckled.

"extremely" he said in a husky tone. glancing at Lacey briefly. And he was...but not so much for water though...Jo laughed, oblivious to his dirty thoughts.

"I guess were going to head out" Jo said after a moment of uncomfortable silence and awkward stares.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Charlie said to Danny

"nice meeting you Lacey" he said with a quick wave.

'You too" Lacey said smiling. It actually was nice to meet him, Charlie was a lot of fun.

"Clara" He said with a wink. She nodded while flashing him the signature Porter smile dimples included, offering no verbal response. That was enough for him. They were both cheesing like the Cheshire cat. Cute.

"bye you guys" Jo said ruining their little moment. Lacey could tell she was ready to go. She had that bored expression again.

"nice meeting you Jo" Lacey said lying. It was not nice meeting her. Hopefully this was the last time she saw Jo Masterson ever again.

"yeah" Lacey wanted to roll her eyes. Who says yeah after someone says it nice to meet them? Ugh. This girl...

"nice meeting you Jo" Clara said

"it was nice meeting you too Clara" Jo said cheerfully.. Really? So this girl was really trying to prove a point huh? She clearly was showing she didn't care for Lacey with her dry goodbye compared to Clara. Ugh. Bye Jo. Lacey was already tired of looking at her.

They started to walk off when Lacey suddenly remembered something.

"hey, chuck" she shouted

"yeah?" he said turning around

"Clara's a bit on the shy side, but she wanted to know if you would give her your number" Lacey had to stop herself from bursting into laughter as she felt Clara's eyes burning through her skull. Oh yeah. Paybacks a bitch...

**A/N Thnx for reading you guys...I really appreciate all the love you guys have showed for this story. Drop me a review, remember Feedback=updates ;)**


	8. Unwanted Invitation

**A/N So very sorry for the delay...had a lot going on in my life. Plus I had to wrap up my other Fic. I hope you guys can understand that. BTW I appreciate everyone who reached out to me on Tumblr and here asking for an update. that really inspires me to write. I wont take so long to update next time. Here's Chapter eight. Its a bit longer..EnJoy!**

**Unwanted Invitation**

"Daddy!" Lacey and Clara said in unison while giving their dad a huge hug. He had just made it in from a business trip. He usually doesn't arrive home so late. Ugh. Lacey was so happy to see her father.. Yes. She was indeed a Daddy's girl. Clara got along better with their mom. Ever since Lacey could remember it's been that way.

Clara pulled away while Lacey still held onto her dad.

"I missed you dad" Lacey said. Samuel chuckled.

"it's only been a few days" he reminded her.

"I know but I still missed you" Clara rolled her eyes. Lacey stuck out her tongue in response. Clara chuckled.

"I know pumpkin. I missed you too" he said kissing her on the forehead. "both of my girls" he added pulling Clara closer for another hug.

"Gosh...you guys are so emotional..." Clara said wrapping one arm around her dad.

Samuel let out a hearty chuckled.

"where's your mom?" he said finally pulling away from his daughters. He picked up his luggage.

"she's out on the deck with Karen" Clara said answering before Lacey could.

"that's right.. I forgot Karen would be a guest of ours this summer" he said

"and Danny..." Clara added. Can't forget Danny...Though she tried to on a daily basis.

"right...Danny" He said unenthusiastically.

"I'm going to get settled in" he said making his way up the stairs. Lacey watched her dad ascend the stairs before turning back around to face Clara. She needed to make sure he was out of earshot before she spoke

"Did you catch that?" Lacey said speaking so low to ensure her dad couldn't hear

"What?" Clara said barely above a whisper

"The way he sounded when you mentioned Danny" Clara laughed.

"Yeah, I did..." Clara said with a nod

"He doesnt like it..." lacey stated. She could read her dad like a book. Clara laughed louder.

"What father would want a teenage boy living under the same roof with his teenage daughters?" Clara said. True. True.

"Wait until he _sees_ Danny... Dad is really going to freak out" Clara said with a smirk. Oh god. she hoped not. She hoped her dad wouldn't react badly to Danny living with them. Wait. Why did she even care? So what if her dad didn't like the idea of Danny staying with them. Hell she didn't like the idea of Danny staying with them... Yeah, that's right. She was back to hating him. She hoped he stayed locked up in his room for the remainder of the summer or at least out of her way. She didnt need to have anymore slip ups. One was enough. She didn't know what caused her to participate in that mess that occurred at the restaurant earlier. So unlike her. Well... at least she hadn't been the one to initiate it. Danny had... with the subtle brushing of his leg up against hers. At first she thought it was an accident until it happened again. Why had she not pulled away? That would have been ideal, given that his girlfriend was sitting right next to him. Ugh. Lacey hated herself for her actions. And She hated girls like that... Girls who flirted with other girls boyfriends. She had dealt with that enough when she was dating Trey. Girls constantly flirted with Trey right in front of her. Some girls were so freaking bold. And not to mention Trey never could tell the difference from a girl being friendly and a girl practically offering her goodies on a platter to him. Boys were so naive sometimes...but yeah. Lacey never wanted to be that girl. She didn't care how much she despised Jo. She should have never did what she did with Danny at the restaurant. She should have stopped it before It begin. The moment his leg brushed up against hers for the second time, she should have pulled hers back, he would have then gotten the hint. But no, what does she do? practically run her foot up his crotch. Maybe she was exaggerating it wasn't that bad...but her foot still traveled up a little too far up his leg. Ugh. She felt trashy. Lacey would be upset with herself for days for this. For breaking. For allowing Danny and his gorgeous face and glorious hair to cause her to give into him. He probably thought he had her. He probably thought she would be willing to do it again if the opportunity presented itself. He probably thought he could play two girls at the same time. He thought he could have Jo and her. Vanilla and hot chocolate. Every mans fantasy huh? But oh no, she wasn't falling for it. She wouldn't play herself like that. Lacey was nobodies side chick. She was the main girl. The prize to be won. She would never play second fiddled to Jo. Hell no. Never. Danny better not have any ideas because she was not down. She would make sure he knew that too. The first chance she got she would let him know that what happened back at the restaurant was a mistake. He needed to know that that was the first and last time she would ever touch any part of his body ever again. Lacey swallowed. She hoped that was true. Damn it Lacey. Get it together...how hard could it be to keep your hands off of Danny. Damn Hard._ NO! Easy! Very Easy! A piece of cake!_ Yeah, it would be a piece of cake. Thats what she told herself.

Clara snapped her fingers in front of Lacey's face.

"Hello?" Clara said bringing Lacey out of her thoughts. "Where'd you go?"

"huh?" Lacey asked confused.

"Just now?" Clara tilted her head to the side. "Were you day dreaming? about Danny...?" Clara teased. Theres goes that twin telepathy. Ugh. Clara was the worst. She hated how Clara could always tell what Lacey was thinking. Damn twin powers. Clara was always in her head. She knew Lacey liked Danny. Just like Lacey knew Clara like Charlie. Lacey felt a smile forming as she thought about how she had gotten Clara back for tricking her this morning. Chuck was all too eager to give Clara his number even after Clara denied wanting it. Clara was in denial. Why was she playing so hard to get? Not that Chuck minded. It actually seemed like he enjoyed chasing Clara. Just like Clara liked being chased. And Lacey sure loved watching it play out right in front of her. Clara could deny it all she wanted but Lacey knew the deal. Clara wanted Chuck.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Clara said with curious eyes. "You thinking about sneaking into Danny's room later huh?" Wrong! finally. She guessed the telepathy came when it wanted...Lacey wasn't going to lie though that thought had crossed her mind a few times...Oh god...sneaking into danny's room was so not an option...she couldn't even begin to imagine what would go down if she did. If Lacey wanted to remain a good girl...she would have to stay far far away from Danny's bedroom. She had a feeling Danny would bring out whatever wild side she keep locked away. He had already caused her to flirt with him in front of his girlfriend. Yeah. She would definitely stay away.

"Clara stop...like seriously" Lacey said trying her best to sound fed up. She hadn't truly reached her limit with Clara yet...but Clara didnt have to know that. she was definitely getting there though.

Okay" Clara groaned. "I'll leave you alone for the night. Tomorrow's a new day though..." Clara said with a wink before heading upstairs. Lacey rolled her eyes. Gosh she hated Clara wouldn't let this Danny thing go...why did she want them to date so badly? Ugh. Lacey sighed. She guessed it was the same reason Lacey wanted Clara and Chuck to get together. She just wanted to see her sister happy. Clara obviously wanted the same.

...

Danny laid stretched out in his bed as he tirelessly flip through the channels. He hadn't known why he turned on the TV, he barely watched anyway. There was nothing ever on. Nothing worth his time anyway. Danny found other ways to occupy his time like drawing or reading and more recently thinking of Lacey. Ugh. He couldnt get her out his mind. What had he done in his past life to deserve such torture? Lacey Porter on his brain twenty four seven was just that torture. He didnt want to think of her constantly. He couldnt help it though. She was an enigma. A mystery to him. He could never quite figure her out. he could never guess what she was thinking. For instance the moment they had at the resturaunt. She was into it, brushing her foot up his leg numerous times. Then just like that at the beach later pretended like it never happened. Granted he did too, but lacey seemed completely uphased by him. She barely even looked at him. She went back to flirting with her meat head boyfriend. As if nothing ever happened between them. That bothered him. It shouldnt have but it did. What did this guy have tha he didnt? Oh yeah that's right he had money..He saw the car Archie drove...Probably never had to work a day in his life. Privileged...whatever that realization right there brought Danny back to the real world. Girls like Lacey choose guys like Archie at the end of he day. Whatever... He said he would never date another rich girl anyway. He didn't care if Lacey was dating Archie. Well maybe he did a little...more like alot. Ugh. Danny sighed as he turned the tv off. He picked up his sketch book and pencil off the night stand. Danny cursed under his breath as he begin to draw the beautiful face that he grew to despise so much.

...

"Dad do we have to go?" Lacey whined, she was desperately trying to get out of going to the Thalers dinner this evening. The Thalers threw a dinner party every summer on the first of July. Lacey had been to this dinner more times then she could count. But it wasn't a problem before, before she wasn't trying to avoid anyone. Lacey really had no interest in seeing anyone from that family. She knew they probably secretly pitied her. Gosh she hated Trey for dumping her like he had. She didn't want to deal with awkward conversations and stares that would inevitably happen. Lacey stared at her dad waiting for his answer. _Pretty Please say I dont have to go._

Samuel took a sip of his orange juice before answering.

"Lacey, it's a tradition" he said simply. Not at all what she wanted to hear.

"but dad I just got dumped by their son. It's going to be awkward...what if he's there" she pouted

"he's not going to be there" Clara said. Lacey immediately look at Clara.

"you don't know that" Lacey argued. Clara laughed. she probably thought Lacey was making a big deal out of nothing. But Clara wasn't in her shoes. Clara had never been dumped by a guy, and then be forced to be in the same vicinity as his family a week later. She knew his family would bombard her with questions about her and Trey. Especially his mom. God that woman was nosey. She knew Trey probably hadn't really discuss their break up with them he was extremely private like her.

"Yes. I do" Clara said matter factly. "Stop worrying. It'll be fine...you have me" she said the last line pointing to herself. Lacey rolled her eyes. Why wasn't Clara trying to help her get out of this?

"Your sisters right. It'll be fine. Well go. Eat. leave. That's it... Don't make a big deal out of it. It'll be over before you know it..." Judy said butting In for the first time since the conversation was brought up.

"but-" Lacey started but was interrupted by the beautiful boy she despised entering the dinning room.

"Morning" he said to them all. His eyes scanning the room. Lacey crossed her legs under the table. Thinking of yesterday and how they played footsie under the table. Danny gaze finally settled on Samuel.

"Danny" Samuel said before Danny could speak. he stood up and extended out his hand.

"Nice seeing you again son. It's been far too long"

"It has" Danny agreed shaking Samuel hand. Gosh. What was Samuel trying to do crush his fingers. His grip was extremely strong.

"How's it been?" Samuel said releasing Danny's hand and siting back down.

"Great" Danny said while taking a seat next to his mom for the second day in the row.

"How have you been enjoying the Hamptons so far?" Samuel asked, while cutting into his omelet.

"It's been very entertaining" Danny said truthfully thinking of their day at the beach yesterday.

"Good" Samuel said before taking a bite into his food.

"I hope the girls have been showing you the upmost hospitality" Samuel said glancing between Lacey and Clara. Hmpf. Maybe Clara...Lacey on the other hand...she'd been rude, snobby, snarky, condescending...beautiful, ogle worthy, irresistible... wait, what was going on? He was starting to get off track. Lacey had been a pain. yes, a pain...

"Yeah they've been really welcoming" Danny said with a cheeky smile. Samuel didn't respond verbally, he just nodded his head.

Moments later Danny was served by Reynaldo.

"Thanks" Danny said as the middle age chef placed his food in front of him. Gosh the omelet look delicious. Danny wasted no time diving into his breakfast.

They continued to converse as they ate their breakfast. Unlike the day before where they ate in complete silence. Samuel wanted to hear about their day at he beach yesterday. Lacey told him about it, leaving out certain parts, of course. Over all it was a fun day. Dad was happy to hear they enjoyed themselves.

Lacey glanced up from her food. Danny was sitting directly across her, just like he had been yesterday at the restaurant. Lacey felt the heat rush to her face as she thought about what occurred under the table between them. She wondered if Danny was thinking about it too. Sitting directly across from him was bringing back memories. At that moment he looked up at her. He was definitely thinking about the flirt session they had yesterday...why else had he looked up? Lacey wondered if he could read minds too. Maybe that power wasn't limited to just Clara...Danny stared up at her from hooded eyes. Lacey noticed how long and thick Danny's eye lashes were. Lacey was a sucker for long eyelashes on a guy. Goodness Danny looked hot. His dark features giving her Johnny Depp steez. Heck Danny may even be hotter than Johnny Depp... Lacey felt the warmth from her cheeks. Lacey was sure she would have been blushing right about now if it hadn't been for her dark complexion. Lacey quickly looked back down at her food before anyone noticed the stares she and Danny shared.

Lacey looked back down at her barely touched food. Danny immediately brought his gaze back to his as well the moment their eyes left each other. That was something Danny was starting to get used to doing...looking away. Every time the connection became to intense he had to look away. He didn't want to though...but he knew it was necessary.. Nobody could know the way he felt about her. He hated and liked her all at the same time. This was crazy. He never wanted to avoid but be with someone all a the same time. It was confusing. He had so many mixed up feeling when it came to Lacey. he didn't understand them. Why was things so complicated when it came to her?

"Oh, before I forget" Judy said speaking up. Everybody's gaze fell on the beautiful woman who was sitting at the end of the table.

"I wanted to invite you..." Judy said eyes shifting between Danny and his mom. "Both of you guys to a dinner party our good friends are having tonight. They wanted me to extend the invitation" Heck. nope nope nope! Danny wasn't going. he refused to...he was already around enough snooty people as it was.

"We'd love to" Karen said with a cheerful smile, speaking for the both of them. Apparently Danny had no say in the matter. Danny had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Good" Samuel said "It'll be a lot of fun" Fun times my ... It would be hell. Pure hell. Danny wanted so badly to excuse himself from the table. He suddenly lost his appetite. He was not at all looking forward to this party. He would rather hang out with Jo and Charlie, getting lost in The Elders Scrolls.

"Karen you've met Nick and Susan before, right?" Danny heard Samuel say. He was no longer looking up. Danny eyes remained on the plate in front of him. He had eaten only a third of his food. Danny forced himself to take another bite. The food that was irresistible to him just moments ago now tasted like cardboard.

"yeah, one of Vikrams old friends. I met them once or twice" she admitted. Danny continued to eat despite hearing his Dads name. Danny hated his father. Yeah he knew hate was a strong word. But that was the way he felt. And that said a lot because Danny didn't truly hate anyone. Not even the snarky girl across from him. Not even the kids at his school. They simply annoyed him. But this feeling he had for his dad was something strong. Vikram was never there for him and his mom. Typical dead beat dad. He was barely around. He hardly called. The only time his dad reached out to him were typically on his birthday. So he should be expecting a call very soon. Danny would be turning seventeen soon. Which he was not happy he would be spending it here with these folks. Ugh.

"I thought so" Samuel added. "we can all catch up"

Danny tuned out the rest of the conversation. The party and mention of his dad had caused Danny mood to change. He was no longer cheerful as he had been when he entered the dinning room.

"Danny, you okay?" he heard his mom asked. He turned to her. She looked at him with curious eyes.

"yeah, I'm fine" he said with a forced smile. Karen eyed him skeptically. It was obvious she didn't believe him.

"I'm fine" he repeated. "just not all that hungry anymore. May I be excused?"

"of course Danny you don't have to ask" Judy said eyeing him.

"Thanks for the breakfast" he said getting up from the table plate in tow.

Lacey eyed Danny as he headed for the kitchen. That was weird...what the heck was up with him? Whatever, who cares? Lacey thought as she finished up her omelet. Danny Desai was not a concern of hers. Whatever was wrong with him was his concern. She could careless...

...

_Everything you say to me...takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break...I need a little room to breathe. I'm one step closer to the edge. I'm about to break._

No truer words have ever been spoken, Danny thought as he listen to his favorite band croon in his ear. Danny glanced down at the treadmill, he had ran five miles. Gosh. Danny hadn't realized how long he had been running. He'd came down to the gym to take his mind off things. Just Everything in general. Lacey. His dad. The dinner tonight. Danny was still bothered by his mom acceepting the invitation to dinner on his behalf. He didnt want to go. He knew it would be hell. Danny could see out of peripheral vision someone had entered the gym. He brought his gaze towards the entrance. One of the twins had entered, he wasn't sure which one. They looked exactly alike. The only way Danny could tell the difference between the two was when he studied their facial expressions. Clara had a glint in her eyes she was always cheerful. Lacey was more reserved, whatever emotions she felt she kept it hidden behind an expressionless face. Never revealing too much. Danny couldn't see her face she was looking away. Plus it didn't help whoever it was changed their clothes. They were now wearing black yoga pants and a pink tank top. Danny quickly turned his head not bothering to try an make eye contact. He didn't care which one of the twins it was, He was done obsessing over this girl. At least thats what he told himself. One more mile he thought as he speed his pace up. Danny turned up his volume to his mp3 player as he continue to run. Linkin Park continued to blast in his ear. Five minutes into his last mile Danny slyly looked over at princess one or two. She was doing stretches in front of the mirror. She must've felt Danny eyes on her because she glanced up at him, staring at him through the reflection in the mirror. Her face was expressionless. Definitely Lacey. Clara would have smiled or something. Danny quickly turned his head.

Danny stepped off the treadmill exhausted he had finished his last mile. Danny couldn't believe he ran for so long. Well not really. Danny was very athletic. Running came natural to him. Especially since one of his past times was playing soccer. Danny hadn't played in a while though. Not since his mom had enrolled him in private school. He was envolved in so many extracurricular activities, he hadn't had the time. Maybe he would challenge Archie at a game. He did say he played right? They could all play. The whole gang. He doubted Lacey would though, she was too prissy. Scared she probably break a nail or something. Yeah, Lacey was too high maintenance for him. One major reason falling for her was a bad idea. Danny needed someone who could go with the flow. Danny had made up his mind. He would forget about Lacey Porter. Screw what happen yesterday at the diner. That was a lapse of judgement on both their parts. She had a boyfriend anyway. She made that clear with her practically shoving Archie in his face at the beach yesterday. She could careless about what happen between them at the diner. So why should he? Plus Danny wasn't the type to get between anyones relationship. Danny walked over to Lacey while removing his headphones. He needed to address what happen between them yesterday. She needed to know it was a mistake. She was on the exercise bike, headphones in her ear. Danny position himself in front of her. She immediately looked up removing her headphones from her ears. She stared at him.

"Lacey?" he needed to make sure it was really her before he said what he needed to say. She just nodded, offering no verbal response. Of course she wouldn't. She hated engaging in conversation with him...whatever...knowing she disliked him so much only made this so much easier to do.

"look" he said "what happened yesterday between us at the diner was..."  
Lacey lifted an eyebrow as he spoke. Why was she giving him that look?

"I don't know...I just...shouldn't have never initiated it. I know your situation and it shouldn't have never happened. So for no-" Danny was interrupted by his mom walking in the gym. Great. Danny wasn't able to finish his thought. Whatever... she pretty much got the jest of what he was trying to say. Basically, It was a mistake.

"Hey, what's up" his mom said eyeing them both. Danny shrugged nonchalantly.

"nothing...I'm going to take a shower" he said with a forced smile. before leaving the room.

"did I walk in on something?" Karen asked when Danny left the room.

"no, not at all" Clara answered with a smirk.

...

"Hottie alert" Regina said after a blonde haired guy passed by them. They were sitting in the food court at the mall. Lacey rolled her eyes. Regina had been trying to get Lacey to make good on her promise of asking the first hot guy she saw out. Clara hadn't been pushing Lacey about it though which was surprising given though she was the one who challenged Lacey to begin with.

"Not my type" Lacey confessed. Blonde hair and blue eyes were so over rated. Which made her think of Jo. Lacey couldn't figure out what Danny saw in her. Jo had to have been the most basic girl she'd ever met. Not to mention she was rude. Lacey hadn't forgotten either about Jo going out of way to make a point that she didn't care for Lacey. Like she cared. She didn't like Jo either. She despised her actually. She wonder if Jo caught wind of all the stares she and Danny shared at the diner yesterday? If she had..That would explain things...but no Jo was acting funny before they had even left for lunch. Whatever...who cares? Whatever Jo issue was with Lacey. Was Jo's problem to deal with. Lacey had enough things to worry about like getting Regina to stop bothering her about the whole asking out a hot guy thing. She was becoming a pain...

"ok, what about him?" Regina said pointing to a dark hair guy sitting at a table alone. He was too engrossed in eating to notice random girls starring and pointing at him.

Lacey sighed. "Noo" she said even though he was kind of cute. He still wasn't better looking then..._Ugh. Stop it._ No one looks better then Danny I think we established that fact, Lacey chastised herself. She couldn't keep comparing every guy to Danny. It was absurd.

"he's cute" she heard Phoebe say.

"yeah, so get up off you ass and go ask him out" Regina said, taking her eyes off the cute guy to look at Lacey. Lacey rolled her eyes. If it would get Regina to shut up then she would just do it. She wouldn't really go out with him. She just needed to get the girls off her back. Lacey stood up.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked

"to ask him out..." Lacey said simply before walking over to the guy who was sitting alone. Lacey was starting to get anxiety. She never done this before. Guys asked her out not the other way around. Oh god. What if he turned her down? That would really bruise her ego. Lacey thought she was pretty. That's what everyone told her. But she was sure there was some people there who probably wasn't into her look. Lacey glanced back at her friends. They all had smiles plastered on there faces. Everyone but Clara. Weird. She looked weary. Regina put two thumbs up, encouraging her to go ahead with it. Lacey turned back around as she approached the table. The cute guy looked up from his food at Lacey. Oh god...

"what are you guys doing?" Clara said taking her eyes away from her sister macking on the dark haired guy long enough to chastise her friends.

"what are you talking about?" Regina asked not bothering to look back at Clara. She was too busy trying to see if Lacey would be able to pull it off. She knew her friend was on the shy side.

"pressuring Lacey to ask out guys" she answered.

"It was your idea" Regina said finally turning around. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"I know but..."

"but what?"

"guys look" Phoebe said suddenly. Clara brought her gaze back to her sister. She looked to be entering the guys number in her phone.

"I knew my girl had game" Regina said with a smile.

"he's cute too" Phoebe added.

Lacey stared at the girls as she made her way back to the table. They look proud of her. Goodness...

"got the digits, I see..." Regina said as Lacey took a seat.

"mhmmm" She confirmed

"what's his name?" Phoebe asked excitedly

"Cole" Lacey answered.

"Cole...I like that" Phoebe said while nodding. Whatever...Lacey didn't care what his name was...he wasn't... Damn it Lacey...Don't even think it.

...

"I'm thinking about throwing a party for the fourth of July" Charlie said out of the blue. He and Charlie were playing Resident Evil while Jo sat on the love seat engrossed in a gossip rag. They were in Charlie's dads beach home. It was very modest. Nothing like Lacey and Clara's.

"More like a sleep over... You think your friends will come?" Charlie asked Danny. Friends?...Danny didn't know if that was the right words to describe Lacey and her pals. He had just met them after all.

Jo scoffed. "A sleep over Charlie? Your just trying to get Clara in bed" she accused

Danny laughed. True. True."She doesn't like you if you haven't noticed" she added

"Jo shut up. Your such a hater. How about you mind your own business? How about that..?" Charlie snapped

"I'm just pointing out the obvious. You're really embarrassing yourself...she clearly doesn't like you" Charlie paused the game, he turned to face her.

"what do you know about anything?" he begin "You've never been in a relationship...you don't go out on dates...what do you know about the birds and the bees..?"

Jo looked up from her magazine to glare at Charlie. "well, I sure know when a girl doesnt like a guy"

"and I know when a guy doesn't like a girl" he countered. "I see the way you look at Archie. He doesn't want you. He has Lacey" Wait, what was Charlie talking about? Jo liked Archie?...how had he missed it. Maybe because he was too engrossed in Lacey to notice anyone else...

Jo face twisted up like she smelled a foul odor. "Ugh. Whatever...I _do not_ like Archie" Jo denied

"Sure" Charlie said unconvinced while turning back around. He resumed the game. Danny eyes remained on Jo before she quickly looked away. She had looked pissed by Charlie's comments. He wondered if they were true...

"So...Danny? The party?" Charlie said grabbing Danny's attention. Danny brought his gaze back to the game.

"Umm I'll ask them...actually I have to go to some lame dinner thing with The Porters tonight, so I'll ask then"

"Damn, that sucks. How did you get sucked into that?" Charlie asked. Even though he'd only known Charlie for a year. Charlie knew him like a book. He knew Danny hated those types of things with a passion. Charlie had invited Danny to a ton of high society events. Charlie and Jo's mom was extremely wealthy and really involved in a lot of charities and causes. Danny had only gone to a few of them. Wasn't his thing...

"My mom" he answered

"hopefully it won't be that bad" Charlie said. he hoped not. Hopefully it was just a small get together. He didn't know if he could deal with anything extravagant.

"Whitney says hey" Jo said out the blue. Danny didn't even bother to look up at the mention of his exes name.

"tell her to jump off a bridge" Charlie says. Danny laughed. His sentiments exactly.

"I was talking to Danny" Jo said curtly.

"how about I don't care..." Charlie responded. These two...

"how bout you go-"

"Jo" Danny said cutting her off "I really don't care what she has to say" his said a little louder than he attended to.

"she's really sorry" Danny scoffed at Jo's comment. Yeah right...

"she wants you to give her another chance" Danny sighed. Another chance for what? For her to break his heart again? Yeah, No thanks...

"Jo-" Danny begin glancing back at her.

"okayyy" she said looking up from her phone before he could finish his thought. "I know you need to forgive her first before you can even consider-" Danny turned back around.

"there's nothing to consider I'm never getting back with her...actually you can tell her that. That way she can stop texting and calling me...I'm over it. Over her" he said with finality.

"and you should be" Charlie said agreeing. "there's too many fishes in the sea to put up with that drama" he continued. Right...there was too many girls out in the world. Danny wasn't conceited or anything but he knew girls found him attractive. He could pretty much pick and chose whoever he wanted. Well that wasn't entirely true. The girl he happen to want was already taken. Ugh. Even after his conversation with her earlier. Admitting to her about what happened at the diner being a mistake an all, he still couldn't get her out his mind. He tried to convince himself flirting with her yesterday was a mistake. But it wasn't. He wanted it to happen over and over again. He wanted his body to touch more then just her legs...he wanted to...ugh. Stop it Danny it doesn't matter what you want to do to her. She's taken. Danny sighed heavily as he suddenly realized how there was a totally _new_ girl he needed to get over.

**A/N thanks for reading you guys! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to drop me a review. Remember reviews=updates..Just saying...**


	9. A friendly Game

**A/N Happy mothers day...Special S/O to Lilyjensencuyt for leaving me such kind feedback...SleepingAngel22 such a sweetheart...waiting on that nxt update girl ;)**

**A friendly game...**

_I don't need you. I don't need you. I don't need you. I don't need you but I want you._

No truer words has ever been spoken, Lacey thought as she bobbed her head from side to side while singing along to her favorite song of the moment

_I don't mean to. I don't mean to. I don't mean to. I don't mean to but I lo-_

"Hey!" Lacey said as Clara turned down the volume of the oh so soothing voice of Jhene Aiko.

"Turn it back up" Lacey said, she was starting to get into her feels.

"So, you plan on calling that Cole guy?" Clara said ignoring Lacey's request to turn back up the volume. Lacey was driving she and Clara home from the mall. Lacey hated to drive due to a car crash she ended up causing earlier this year. Thank god no one was hurt. Well besides her. Trey and the passengers from the other vehicle was fine. Lacey ended up with a fractured hand. She had to wear a caste for weeks. Lacey made a left turn at the light. They would have to get ready for the dinner in a bit. Which she still wasn't thrilled about...gosh her life suck right now. She'd been dumped. Now she had to go have dinner with the dumper's family. And there was a slight possibility the dumper would be there. Plus she would have to look at Danny Desai's face all night. Gosh, why did they even invite him?

"Maybe..." Lacey said toying with Clara. She was trying to get under Clara's skin. She knew Clara was dying for she and Danny to hook up.

Clara mumble something intelligible under her breathe. Lacey hadnt caught it. But she was sure it wasn't anything good...

"you say something?" Lacey said glancing at Clara. Clara facial expression was causing a slight smile to form on Lacey's lips.

"Is there something bothering you Clara?" she continued.

"I just thought you and Danny were..." Clara let the sentence hang in the air.

Lacey pursed her lips. Clara thought she and Danny were what?...

"you thought what? We were going to hook up?" Lacey quickly glanced at Clara. Clara nodded her head. Ha. Never. Silly rabbit...Lacey would never...

"yeah, I mean especially after what happen between you two at the diner yesterday..I just thought-" Wait, what?! What did Clara know about what happened between her and Danny at the diner? Lacey swallowed before replying. She looked back at the road ahead of her.

"What are you talking about?" Lacey said tryng to sound as unaffected by clara's comment as possible...she would admit to nothing...

Clara laughed. Lacey briefly glanced at he sister before shifting her eyes back to the road.

"you know what I'm talking about..." Oh shit. How the hell did Clara know? Unless she was peeking under the table yesterday, she couldnt have known, unless...Danny! He must have opened his big mouth. Lacey wanted to strangle Danny. Ugh. Wait until she saw his smug face. She swear she would...Lacey didn't know what she would do but she knew it wasn't good.

"I have no clue what your talking about" Lacey said feigning ignorance.

Clara burst into laughter while hitting her hand against the dashboard. Lacey rolled her eyes. She swore Clara was so dramatic sometimes.

"Really, lace?" Clara said after she finally recovered from her fit of laughter.

"Are you really going to pretend like nothing happened between you and Danny at the resturaunt yesterday?" she continued. Hell to the yeah! As far as Lacey was concerned nothing did happened between them. They went to the diner, ate lunch and that was it. No foot flirting of any kind ever occurred.

"Pretend? I'm lost" lacey said Continueing to act clueless.

"sure you are..." Clara said. "I know your secret..." she continued.

...

Lacey was fuming mad. She couldn't believe Danny opened his mouth about their flirt session at the diner yesterday. And to tell Clara of all people. Who else could she have gotten it from but Mister Johnny Depp himself? Danny wasn't dumb enough to open his big mouth and brag to Charlie on the account that he was dating Chucks little sister. So it had to come from him directly. But why? What was the point of telling Clara? She didn't get it. Danny acted like she hadn't existed yesterday after lunch. When they got to the beach she could hardly get Danny to look at her. Danny was to busy flirting with his annoying girlfriend. Danny obviously liked Jo, so one would think he wouldn't want her to find out. That's how players typically work. They try to keep all their indiscretions on the low. So again that poses the question why would he open his mouth to Clara? It didn't make sense. Unless Clara really had seen something.

Lacey couldn't remember any occasion where that could have happen. At least not to her knowledge. She and Danny where being very discreet. Even to the point where they made sure not even their facial expression gave anything away. To everyone else it would have look like they were enjoying the food and conversation. Nothing out of the ordinary. Unbeknownst to everyone else they were secretly participating in a footsie flirt session under the table. At least everyone but Clara was clueless. Clara must have drop something on the ground and Lacey hadnt noticed. Something like that must have happened for Clara to have found out. Then why hadnt she bought it up yesterday. Why wait a whole day? That was unlike Clara. Clara would have brought it up the first chance she could. She couldn't hold water. So It must've been Danny who told her.

Danny blabbed to Clara. She guessed to get under her skin even further. He liked upsetting her. That was it. It made Danny's day to upset her. Lacey blew out a deep breath out of frustration as she hurried up the steps. She was headed for Danny's room. She would tell him a peice of her mind. How dare he tell anything to Clara? That bastard. When Lacey reached Danny door she pushed it open not bothering to knock, that's how mad she was.

Danny didn't deserve the courtesy of her knocking first. Only respectable human beings deserve such respect. Lacey was shocked to see Karen sitting on Danny's bed. She hadn't expected for anyone to be in Danny's room when she decided to confront him. They both looked at her with surprised expressions on their faces. Lacey didn't know what to say, she continued to stare at them for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later" Lacey didn't even give Danny a chance to respond. She hurriedly shut the door before rushing down the hall to her own bedroom. Oh My God...

Karen immediately looked up at Danny. "What was that about?" she said studying Danny. Danny gave a shrug. Hell he didn't know. What would cause Miss princess to barge into his room? Danny nearly smiled thinking about how she probably wanted to finish their conversation from earlier at the gym. Lacey was the type to not be satisfied in a situation unless she got the last word. Or maybe she didn't want to discuss what happened between them at all. Maybe him telling her it was a mistake to begin with turned her on. Maybe him rejecting her made her want him more. Nah... Lacey wasn't the type to pursue a guy. He could tell she wanted to be chased. Danny refused to do that though. He made up his mind he would leave her alone. She was in a relationship. It was only right. So she must've been here to yell at him about something. Before surprised settled on her face he saw a glint of anger. She was indeed angry at him. Whatever...what's new?...

"Danny" Karen said before pausing. He could tell she was trying to choose her words carefully. Danny looked up at his mom with curious eyes. What was she about to say?

"Is something going on with you two?" she finally said.

"No" Danny said, absentmindedly looking down at his bed. A clear indication of lying. Danny hadnt realized he done it until it was to late. Damn, Danny your supposed to be a pro at this. Not that he lied a lot. But he damn sure knew how to. Damn this girl was really getting to him.

"Danny, you're lying" Karen accused. she caught it as well.

Danny sighed before responding. "No. I'm not" he said looking her square in the eyes.

"then why is she bursting in your room like this?"

"I don't know" Danny said whilst shaking his head. And that was the truth. He had no clue why Lacey had burst into his room. Karen studied Danny's face. She was trying to see if he was lying or not.

"Mom I have no clue why she just burst in here" he ensured her. He gave her the most innocent face he could muster.

"Okay" she finally said. "but for the record don't" _Don't?_ Danny lifted an brow. Yeah, she was going to have to elaborate...

"Don't?" he said feigning ignorance to what she was referring to.

Karen gave him a look that said you know what the hell I mean. Danny didn't respond.

"Leave the twins alone" she said slowly. Danny swallowed. Was she really telling him to stay away from the beautiful girl down the hall?

"We're guest of theirs. I will not allow for my son to screw their daughters while were staying under their roof for the summer." Danny looked at his mom. She was dead serious.

"I'm not sleeping with either of them" he clarified.

"good" she said raising up from his temporary bed. "keep it that way" she added before turning around and leaving his room. Danny stared at the door even after she had left. Did his mom really just forbid him from dating Lacey?

Danny didnt know why that bothered him so much...he'd just said he was done with her right? So then it shouldn't matter if his mom said he couldn't date her. Danny fell back on his bed. Danny rolled his eyes thinking about how she was right. He couldn't go there with her. Another gmood reason why getting envolved with Lacey was a bad idea. His mom would literally kill him.

Danny got out of the shower to find a suit laying on his bed. Danny sighed even though he already knew the party was going to be one of those dress up type events. He knew because they had sent someone up to take his measurements earlier. He just hoped it wasnt anything grande. He couldn't stand being around to many snooty rich folks. Danny bent down to study the suit. Armani. Of course. Danny didn't care for labels. It was a waste of money. He could use his hard earned money of something less superficial like college. Gosh he couldn't wait to go away to college. Then he could be around people more like him. People who valued things like art. And Not how many designer suits they owned. Danny decided to get dress, they would have to leave soon anyway. Ugh. He hoped this night flew by. But with his luck he knew that it wouldn't.

* * *

Geez what was taking the twins so long? Danny thought as they all waited for the princesses to come down so they could finally leave for the dinner. This was so typical. They had been waiting for at least thirty minutes. Of course they didn't give a shit if people were waiting on them. They only cared about themselves. And they couldn't blame it on the fact that they were women. Danny knew it took longer for females because of hair and make up but Judy and his mom were down on time. This was a clear example of them being spoiled pampered princesses. No one else mattered but them. At that exact moment he heard Judy say "finally"

Danny immediately brought his gaze to the stair well. Danny eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The girls look so beautiful. Especially Lacey. He knew it was her because she had a 'whatever' type expression on her face. They were both wearing the same ruffled one shoulder gown just different colors. Clara's was green. Lacey's was red. Red for scorching hot. Damn she looked hot. Danny mouth was probably watering right now. Goodness, he couldn't believe how attracted he was to her. Even with her completely covered up she was breathtaking. It was one thing to see her in a bikini but she was a vision before him right now in her elegant gown. She looked like an angel with her loose waves flowing freely past her shoulders. She had a bit more make on then normal. Not that she needed it, she was naturally stunning. Her eyes were played up to make them look even bigger. He could stare into those dark irises forever, he could get completely lost in them. At that exact moment Lacey looked a him. She must've felt his eyes practically devouring the site of her. He couldn't describe the look she gave him, it was just that indescribable. He'd never seen such a look on her face before. But If he could guess he would say lust.

Lacey shifted her eyes away from Danny, she nearly missed a step starring at his beautiful face. For a full second she forgot how pissed she was with him. She was temporarily distracted by the sight of him. Gosh he was gorgeous with his lucious hair sitting on his shoulder. Lacey thought she preferred his hair up in that bun thing he wore. But now him with his glorious hair down complimented with his subtle facial hair was just too much for her to handle. It had definately grown in a bit since he arrived here. Lacey wasn't even going to get started on how grown and sexy he looked with his all black suit that fit him ever so lovely. Oh, no...but his attire wasn't completely black he had on a dark red tie. How ironic. They matched...

"Great, let's go" Samuel said as the twins made it down the stairs.

Lacey snuck a peek at Danny before hooking her arm through her dads. He was starring at her. She wondered if he ever looked away. There was something in his eyes. Lust...yes there was no mistaking it was indeed.. lust.

* * *

Get it together Desai. Danny thought as he exited the limousine. He couldn't keep his eyes off Lacey during the entire limo ride. Hre felt his mom elbow connect with his rib cage a few times. If it wasn't for her elbow stabbing into his side. He wouldn't have known to look away.

Danny took in the view before him as his mom hooked her arm into his. The house was a mansion. Like seriously a mansion. He thought The Porters house was huge. This house made The Porters look tiny in comparison.

Danny guided his mom up the steps. He knew how hard it was for women to walk in heels. At least that's what his ex girlfriends had always complained of. Danny glanced behind him. Clara was behind him, she had a smirk on her face. What was she smiling about?

When they finally made It up the gazillion steps. They were greeted by a older gentlemen who looked to be wearing the attire butlers wore. Did people still have butlers? This was crazy even Charlie and Jo didn't have a butler and they were extremely wealthy. This was some Queen Elizabeth type shit.

They were escorted to the dinning area by 'the butler' . Danny looked around at all the faces staring back at him. Some he recognized. He noticed Archie, Regina, Phoebe and Scott. Everyone else was complete strangers to him.

"Welcome" a middle age man said to them all. he was assuming this was Nick. Danny recalled Samuel mentioning his name earlier. Supposedly he was an old friend of his dads. Danny studied the older man. He wore his hair relatively short due to it balding Danny figured. His eyes were blue. Like really blue. Bluer then Jo's. he could tell how vivid they were even from standing fifteen feet away from the guy. Nick had a small smile on his thin lips. No. he didn't look familiar at all. Danny thought maybe he'd met the guy before since he was old pals with his dad, but nope. Complete stranger.

"I'm glad you guys made it. Now we can finally start" Danny felt sort of embarrassed. He hated being late. Even to a party he didnt want to attend. They were clearly the last ones to arrive.

"Sorry for the tardiness" Judy said stealing a glance at the twins. Danny wanted to laugh.

"It's fine. Were just glad you guys could make it" An extremely gorgeous woman said. She was almost as pretty as Lacey. With a very exotic look. he wondered what her ethnicity was. She was very racially ambiguous. She could have been anything. He figured this was Susan. She was sitting right next to Nick.

"Thanks for inviting us" Karen said as they took a seat, they were all grouped together on the account of arriving so late. Danny sat right next to his mom on the other side of him was Clara. Danny had noticed lacey skipped the seat next to him on purpose. She was sitting on the other side of Clara. And on the other side of Lacey was Archie. Danny sighed.

"Our pleasure" Susan said politely "It's so nice to see you again Karen"

"Thank you. It's good to see you as well" Karen said with a smile.

"and this must be Danny..." Susan stated looking at him. Danny simply nodded his head.

"Hi I'm Susan, this is Nick-" she said placing her hand on Nicks shoulder. She continued to introduce the rest of the guest. Even the ones he already met. Danny couldn't believe how much Phoebe resembled her mom. They could pass for twins if it wasn't for the twenty or so year age difference. Rebecca actually didn't look too much older then Phoebe. She probably had some cosmetic procedure done. She looked extremely young. Even younger than his mom. And Karen didn't look her age at all. At least that's what his buddies told him. Most of his friends had a crush on his mom, Charlie being the most affected by his moms beauty. It was weird sometimes with the comments that Charlie made. Not that he was disrespectful with it. Danny wouldnt stand for that at all, but he didnt need to hear how hot his mom was.

Danny was surprised to know Phoebe had a brother since he wasn't a the beach the day before..she guessed they weren't close. Tyler was his name... if he wasnt mistaken. He looked nothing like the rest of his family. Archie had no siblings, neither did Regina. Regina kept giving him this weird look. He wondered what was wrong with her. There was some new faces. Besides the rest of the parents. He met Nick and Susans son. Well one of their sons. They said the other wasnt in town. He didnt know if it was him or not but he swore the atmosphere in the room changed while they spoke of the missing son. Danny studied the nerdy kid in front of him. He forgot his name already...Ricky or something similar. Then there was Ricky's girlfriend. A cute little Asian chick. Andi. He did remember that. It never failed to leave Ricky's lips. Gosh this dude was whipped...Danny hated to see guys like that. He supposed he was like that at one point, with Whitney. He was all about her until she broke his heart. One thing about Danny was when he was committed to someone. He was committed.

Lacey glanced around at all the familiar faces at the dinner table. She still couldn't believe she was forced to be here. The only silver lining in this whole situation was Trey wasn't here. Apparently he was still in Green Grove. Good. She hoped he stayed there for the entirety of the summer. Lacey couldn't believe she continued to let this prick upset her so much...so what he dumped her? So what she was stuck in the same room with his family? So what she had to pretend like it wasn't awkward to hear his name constantly come up in conversation? So freaking what? He held no power over her any longer. Screw him. She had other problems to worry about like Archie hand continuously brushing up against hers. Well that's what she gets for sitting next to him. She had no choice though, there was no way she was sitting next to Danny. She had purposely skip the chair beside him. Clara could sit next to him, since they were so buddy buddy lately. Ugh she couldn't believe Danny told Clara what happened with them at diner the other day. Yeah, she still wasn't over it. She would have to talk to him later. But for now she would continue to ignore him. Just like she would continue to ignore the looks Regina was giving Danny. She swore Regina was such a whore sometimes...Oops did she just think that about her best friend? What was wrong with her? Danny wasn't hers to get jealous over. If Regina wanted him she could have him. Whatever...she obviously didn't mind playing second fiddle to Jo...Danny could make a girl not give a shit if he had a girlfriend or not though. Every time she looked at his beautiful face she thought screw Jo. But then she suddenly come back to her senses when that smug look reappear on his face. Gosh he thought he was gods gift to woman. She could tell. He was a major flirt. Lacey had noticed that. Just like a certain exboyfriend had been. Yeah. obviously a major flirt. Look what happened with them at the diner. If that wasn't flirting then she didn't know what was. Lacey snorted as she saw Regina mouth something to Danny before biting down on her lip. Everyone looked up from their food at her. Shit. She hadn't meant to do that.

"allergies" she said fibbing. They all went back to eating there food. There wasn't much conversation going on at this point so her snort had really caused attention.

"allergies my ass" Clara said so low only she and Clara could hear.

Lacey gave Clara a blank stare. Clara mouthed Regina. Lacey rolled her eyes before turning away. So Clara had been watching too...

Clara looked at her sister turn back around dismissively. Lacey didn't want to admit to anything...she acted as though Regina hadn't been the reason behind the snort. Clara would get Lacey to admit her feelings for Danny. She would get both of them to come to their senses...

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Had Regina just mouthed the words...ugh... He wasn't even going to think it. Goodness...Danny had been happy for the unexpected interruption from Lacey. She had made some weird noise causing everyone's attention to shift to her, including Regina. Danny wanted badly to switch seats with someone. Regina had been coming on to him the moment he sat down in front of her. With all the winks and stares. And with what she just mouthed to him. She was bold, Geez. He was sitting right next to his mom for Christ sakes. She was definitely bold. Thankfully every one else seemed to be oblivious to Regina's thirst. And this was true thirst. Like to the tenth power. He had never seen a girl come on to him so strong in his life. He actually preferred when girls played hard to get. If it was too easy, he would pass. Maybe that was the reason he was salivating over Lacey right now. She paid him dust. That intrigue him. Danny decided to not make eye contact with Regina anymore. It was for the best, he didn't want her to think he felt the same way.

"Are we still on for a game of golf at the Country club tomorrow?" Nick said gaining everyone's attention.

"Well of course, you know I can't pass up another chance at whopping your butt again" Samuel said jokingly. Nick laughed causing the deep wrinkles to form around his eyes.

"Who's all in?" he asked looking around. All the dads made it known they were up for a game.

"Archie, Rico" Rico, that was his name..."Tyler, Scott, Danny" he said continuing. God. Please don't include me in this...

"Come on boys, well make a day of it" Nick continued.

"I'm down" Archie said. Of course he was..

"I'll play" Scott followed soon after.

"Why not?" Tyler said with a shrug.

Nick studied his youngest son. Waiting for an answer.

"Andi and I have plans tomorrow soo..." Rico said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"No we don't" Andi said with a confused look on her face.

"We have that _thing_ remember?" Rico said eyeing his girlfriend. It was obvious he was lying. Rico was a terrible liar. Just awful. He could of least said what they were fake doing tomorrow. 'that thing' Goodness...

Andi looked up as if she was thinking. "Nope. Nothing.." she said after a moment. Danny wanted to laugh she hadn't even gotten the clue Rico needed her to lie for him. These two...

"See" Nick started. "you're free son, join your dad tomorrow for a game of golf" Rico exhaled deeply wishing his older brother was here that way his dad wouldn't expect him to do the athletic things with him. Sports wasn't his thing.

"Come on, son" Nick pleaded. Rico sighed before agreeing.

"That leaves you Danny" Nick said obviously ecstatic he'd gotten his younger son to agree to play.

"Will you join us?" he asked, his blue eyes boring into his.

"Sorry, I can't" Danny said, I have better things to do like obsess over Lacey Porter all day.

"Why not?" the older man questioned

"to be honest I've never played so-"

"Don't worry son we'll teach you, right Sam?" Nick shifted his eyes to Samuel.

"Right, it's an easy game to learn" Samuel said turning to Danny. Danny felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him waiting for him to answer. When he hadn't Nick chimed back in.

"Come, son. You'll have fun" Jesus christ what was the deal with him? Danny noticed the way he pressured Rico into going and now him. Danny nodded he guess he was joining them. Plus he had a feeling this guy wouldn't stop until he said yes anyway. He was one of those types who didn't take no for an answer.

"Great, can't wait" Nick said ecstatic. Dude was too eager...

"and what are we supposed to do while all our men are off at the country club all day?" Susan said to Nick

"you girls can come along" he answered. "well make a day of it"

"I am not playing golf" Regina blurted.

"well, of course not" Regina's mom Gloria said. Danny wondered where her Dad was.

"We'll get massages or something" God that sounded great Lacey thought. She hadn't had one in ages.

"That's sounds fun. We can have a girls day" Judy chimed in excited.

"Yeah you're right. there's a lot of things we can do. Is everyone down for a day at the Country club tomorrow?" Susan said speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. There were a lot of head nods and Yes's.

"So it's settled. Were going to the country club" Great. Danny and Lacey both thought.

* * *

After dinner the adults and teens split up. The adults remained in the dinning area socializing sipping on the finest wine and champagne getting seriously wasted. No that wasn't the right term. Danny thought. 'these kind' would refer to it as getting inebriated or intoxicated. Yes that sounded better.

Danny and the rest of the group was now up stairs in what Rico called "the chill the f*** out room" It had pool tables. Air hockey tables. Darts. Basket ball hoops. Video games and not just Play stations and X boxes it had the old school games, like the ones you found at the arcade. Danny was In heaven. Danny was busy playing Ms. PAC man. When he noticed a presence behind him. He quickly glanced back. Oh, it was Regina...

"I have next" she said with a smile. Danny wasn't going to lie Regina was a pretty girl, but her approach was off putting, too aggressive for his liking. Plus he had a thing for brunettes. Danny really never had a preference until...Ugh. Stop it!

"Cool" Danny said simply whilst turning back around to bring his full attention back to the game. Damn. They were catching up.

"They have a lot of empty rooms in this house" she said while moving to his side. She was pretending to watch him play. Danny caught the not so subtle hint she was throwing out there. When he hadn't taken the bait she said

"just ask Lacey..." Danny frowned before looking up at her...what the hell was she even talking about?

"why do I need to ask Lacey?" as if it was so hard to believe. This place was huge. He was sure half the house was vacant.

"she just knows this place really well, she used to d-"

"Regina" Danny and Regina turned around to her name being called. Clara was waving Regina over. Regina sighed.

"I'll be back" she promised "your dead" she added before walking away. Danny looked back a the screen and sure enough. Game Over.

Lacey watched her friend saunter over to them. Lacey took in Regina's appearance. She had on a Herve Leger sequined bandage knee length dress on, it was a really beautiful shade of blue. She looked stunning.

"you want to play a game of pool?" Lacey said when Regina had finally approached them.

"you guys called me over here to play pool?" Regina said with an attitude.

"Why do you have something better to do?" Lacey asked. Regina glanced back at Danny. Rico and Andi had joined him at the Ms. PAC Man game. They were watching him play.

"No" she answered turning back around to face them.

"Good" Lacey said. "Are we doing teams or what?" she said looking at her friends. Phoebe shrugged.

"No. Clara and I will play after you two" she answered

"Okay" Lacey said heading to the pool table. She started to rack up the balls.

"What are we playing for? " Regina asked suddenly.

"Guess?" Lacey said briefly looking up at her friend. Regina was a smart girl she would figure it out.

Regina chuckled. "alright...Game on" she said while bending down to take off her heels. Lacey did the same.

"Uh, Oh. What's going on here?" Archie said bringing attention to the two friends.

"just a friendly game of pool" Regina said giving Lacey a wink.

"Yeah, just a friendly game" Lacey agreed. Regina was still smirking. This would be an interesting game. They were both pretty good at pool. Lacey just hoped she was better..God, she didn't know why she even challenged Regina. It wasn't even like Danny was even available for the taking. Honestly she just wanted to teach Regina a lesson. Regina had a history of going after the men Lacey liked. Every time Lacey liked a guy so did Regina. Everyone had a friend like that she guessed...but this actually went back to grade school. Lacey had crushed on this boy name Bobby Miller for months. She thought she was in love. Nine years old and she thought she loved Bobby...Lacey could laugh at it now but back then Bobby was all she thought about. Of course the day Lacey decided she was going to tell Bobby how she felt. She come to find out Regina had already kissed him by the monkey bars that exact same day. That was just the beginning of this little pattern.

"you can break" Regina said, she was feeling confident. Oh okay...

"No you break" Lacey said giving Regina the advantage. The victory would be so much sweeter when she beat Regina in the end.

"you sure?" Regina questioned. Lacey wanted to smack that smirk off her pretty little face.

"Yep" Lacey said curtly. By then everyone had surrounded them. Even Danny. His mysterious eyes stayed transfixed on her. He had taken his jacket off. And his hair was now pinned up in his trademark bun. Lord...She quickly looked away. Mental note. _Do not! I repeat. Do not! look at Danny until the game is over!_ Lacey would mess around and lose watching Danny. His face was a distraction.

"I'll break then. Don't have to tell me twice" Regina said removing the rack. Centering first before doing so. Regina aligned up the cue ball. She bent over pulling the pool stick back a few times, getting a good rhythm going before finally breaking.

"Stripes" Regina said after successfully pocketing two balls. Solids it is Lacey thought.

Danny watched as Lacey set up her next play. She was bending over right in front of him. Sweet Jesus. Danny couldn't help but stare. Her perfectly round derrière in front of him was causing him to get turned on. Danny moved from behind her. Staring at her behind wasn't worth the embarrassment of catching a hard on. Lacey glanced back at him. She must have sensed his movements.

She quickly turned back around once realizing it was him.. Lacey hit the cue ball lightly with her stick. Apparently not light enough she scratched. "Shit" she said out loud.

Regina beamed with joy. Ugh. What was she thinking turning around? Damn, He threw her off her game. Lacey was afraid Regina might win after all...

Breathe, Lacey thought as she set up her play. She had two balls left on the table to Regina's one. She had to get both balls in. There was no other option. She couldn't give Regina the opportunity to score. Plus Regina last ball was hanging in the pocket.

"Today" Regina said annoyed. She knew Lacey was this close to winning.

Lacey looked up at her friend. Regina gave her a blank stare. Lacey sighed.

_You can do this. You can do this. Its easy as pie. You've played this game a billion times. You've beat Trey a billions times. Easy as pie._ Lacey gave herself a peep talk in her head.

Lacey hit the cue ball at an angle so both balls would go in, unfortunately only one did. Its okay...She had another shot. Lacey moved around the table. Trying to find the best spot to set up her next shot. Right here. She settled on a spot. Lacey bent over, she hit the cue ball. hoping her ball would roll into the intended socket. The ball rolled down the table before finally settling inches away from the eight-ball. Just inches away from the socket.

"Shit" she heard herself say again.

"Thank god" she heard Regina say in relief. Damn. Damn. Damn. Lacey covered her face with her hands as she let Regina set up her shot. This shot was too easy. Regina was going to win...

Like Lacey figured. Regina made her shot. It was too easy. A kid could of make it. If Regina had missed Lacey would have seriously been questioning Regina skills right about now.

"eight ball side pocket" Regina called

"side? Are you sure?" Lacey questioned trying to throw Regina off. Regina smiled before answering

"yes, side" Lacey almost couldn't look as Regina prepared to shoot. It was eerily silent in the room. You could hear a pin drop. That's how quiet it was. Every one was staring at Regina. Waiting for her eight ball to roll into the side pocket. Waiting for the victory to be won. Regina finally hit the ball. It went in, along with the cue ball. Oh my god. This meant...

"Yes" Lacey said jumping up. "Oh my god...I won" Lacey screamed. She hugged Clara. You would have thought she won the lottery by how ecstatic she was.

"Good game" she heard Danny say. Lacey finally looked at him the first time since she vowed to not look at him again. He had a smirk on his beautiful face.  
Lacey looked away. This wasn't about Danny. It was about standing up to Regina. Speaking of Regina. She stood there unmoved from her spot. Unblinking. Damn was she okay? She was really taking this hard...

"you okay?" Lacey asked her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Yeah" Regina said snapping out of it. "just a friendly game, right?" she said with a slight smile

"Right.." Lacey said with a head nod. Regina looked away.

"We're next" Phoebe said taking the pool stick away from Regina.

"Here.." Lacey said handing hers to Clara. Lacey headed to the restroom. She decided to use the one across the hall.

Lacey stared in the mirror as the water ran from the faucet. Damn her eyeliner had smudged. Lacey grabbed a piece of tissue from the box and wiped the excess liner away. She did not need to be walking around here looking like a raccoon. When Lacey was satisfied with the way she looked she turned the water off. She fixed her curls a bit before exiting the rest room. Gosh, It was dark as hell down this hallway. Lacey had almost made it back to the game room when she felt someone's hands grab her wrist and pull her into one of the guest rooms...

**A/N I'm dying to know what do you guys think of the chapter?...sound off. Reviews=updates Thnk you to all my sweet fans, every last one of you. I do it for you guys ;)**


	10. The Kiss

**A/N I just want to say Thank you to my real fans out there. The ones who actually enjoy reading my story. I continue to do this for you guys. To all the fans who defended me from that troll. Thank you. I actually took the advise of one of my fans and deleted all her comments. Normally I wont delete comments but I'm not giving the troll the satisfaction of leaving her comments up. I don't get the point of reading something you don't like. If it starts to become a chore to you then stop. I'm not forcing anyone to read my work. There's too many talented writers here to choose from. But whatever some people are just miserable, and I have a suspicion this troll is still leaving comments here pretending to be other guest. Not here for the negativity...any spamming in the comments section will be deleted. Special s/o to KyndraLasha you're a sweetheart and you know why. jprophyl, daceylover thnx you guys :)**

**The Kiss**

Lacey let out a soft grunt as her back hit the wall. One minute she was walking back to the game room, the next she was being yanked in a empty guest room. A guest room that was pitch freaking black. Lacey closed her eyes. She couldn't see anyway. Her night vision hadn't kicked in yet. She hadn't seen who her grabber was. It happened so fast. She didn't need to see who it was though, She was positive it had been Danny. She and Danny made eye connect right before she left for the restroom. He must've thought she had wanted him to follow... She had to admit she did. Lacey lips parted as Danny ran his hands up her body. His lips wasted no time connecting with hers. A soft moaned escaped Lacey's lips. Danny tongue sought refuge in hers. Lacey allowed it. He begin his assault on her mouth while his hands twisted in her hair, grabbing it. Pulling it actually. Jesus he was aggressive. Lacey wasn't sure if she liked it or not. There was one thing to be playfully dominant. But this wasn't playful at all it was borderline ruff. Danny released his hold of her hair. Thank god. And brought his hands down to her bum. Oh no. Danny started to squeeze it. Whoa...Lacey laid her hand on his chest pushing him away. "We can't" she said before exiting the room. She left so fast she hadn't even given Danny a chance to respond.

Lacey rushed down the hall to the game room. She needed to get out of there. Allowing Danny to kiss her had been a mistake. Lacey couldn't believe she had just made out with Danny in her ex-boyfriend home. She didn't know if that made her plain disrespectful or a bad ass. And more importantly she couldn't believe she didn't like the kiss. Lacey thought the moment she and Danny kissed it would be magical...not whatever the hell that was back there. Gosh, all this build up for what? A borderline violent kiss. Lacey walked into the game room, she needed to grab he purse, she didn't know where she was going to go but she needed to get out of here. Lacey noticed a few eyes were on her. Clara...Regina...Danny...Tyler... Wait..What the...Wait a mother trucking minute... Lacey snapped her head back to the direction of Danny. She covered her hand over her mouth as she made eye contact with him. He just stared at her with a puzzled expression on his face. She was sure her face reflected the same emotion. If she hadn't been kissing Danny back in the guest room then who the heck had she been kissing? Lacey scanned the room for answers. Lacey stomach dropped as she noticed a certain person missing from the room.

Lacey didn't know how long she stood there in shock. Lacey was pulled out of her daze by hands touching her. She felt hands on her back. Lacey stiffened.

"Why'd you take off?" she heard a whisper in her ear. Lacey could feel the bile rising up from her stomach. Archie hands were on her. Touching her, like she was his. Ugh. Lacey thought she might throw up. Lacey stepped out of his reach. Not bothering to respond to his question. She was repulsed Archie lips were just on hers. His tongue in her mouth. His hands on her bum. Ew. She headed across the room to were her sister stood. Clara eyed her suspiciously.

Danny could feel his tendons flex as he gripped the pool stick tighter. It was obvious the two love birds had left to get some alone time in. Danny eyes had been on Lacey as she left the room ten minutes ago. Soon after she walked out, Archie was right behind her. Like a little puppy dog. Danny didn't know why Lacey and Archie taking off to have a quickie bothered him so much. Yes he did. Archie was able touch Lacey. Kiss Lacey...be with Lacey..the way he wanted to. UH. He hated he wanted her so much..he hated he wasn't the one she wanted to be with. The one she wanted to kiss. Make love to. She hadn't chose him. Why was he always the one not being chose? First with Whitney. Now with Lacey. Danny eyes shifted from Lacey to Archie. Gosh he hated this dude. An not because he was Lacey's boyfriend but because he walked around with this sense of entitlement, just like the kids from his school. He was the meathead popular jock type. The type to always get the girl. Typical. Plus Danny had noticed the cold shoulder Archie had been giving him. He barely said two words to Danny since meeting him. Whatever...Maybe meathead caught onto all the eye sex he and Lacey had been having lately. Maybe he knew what had went down between them at the diner. Nah, he seriously doubted that. Meathead would have definitely said something if he had caught on to their foot flirt session under the table. Or done something... he looked to be the type to get violent. Whatever...Danny had gotten in a few fist fights in his days. Jock boy didn't intimidate him. Danny eyes left the pretty boy jock , and fell back on Lacey. She grabbed her purse from the couch. Danny watched her whisper something to Clara before heading out the door. Where was she going now? Danny eyes darted back to Archie. Archie face fell. He had a longing look on his face as he watched Lacey leave. He was already missing her at least from judging by the look on his face. He didn't blame the guy though, Lacey had that effect on him as well, whenever he wasn't around Lacey, he longed to be near her. He had it bad and they weren't even dating. Gosh, this wasn't right. he shouldn't be feeling this way about a girl who belong to another..

"You still wanna play or what?" Tyler said bringing Danny back to the reality.. Danny looked back at Phoebe's brother. His eyes were on Danny. His eyebrows were furrowed. Tyler was waiting on him to respond. For a minute he had forgot he had agreed to play a game of pool with the guy.

"Yeah" he said nodding. Danny glanced back at the now empty doorway while bending over to take his turn.

...

Lacey raced down the hallway she couldn't believe she had just kissed Archie Ugh. _She kissed freaking Archie!_ Lacey continued to roam the halls of The Thaler's home. She wasn't headed anywhere in particular she just needed to get away for a minute. She probably ended up turning around soon and heading back to the game room. But for now she needed some alone time. Time to be alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe she kissed Archie thinking he was Danny, knowing he had a girlfriend. What kind of person was she? Yes Danny was incredibly attractive, mysterious, charming. Just overall perfect. The perfect guy. But that doesn't excuse the fact that he was taken. It was not cool to want to play tonsil hockey with another girls boyfriend just because he looked like a Greek God. No, it wasn't. He belongs to Jo. Uh Lacey hated that fact too. She wished Danny would dump her with the quickness. She wished Danny would chose her. Lacey stop it. Why would you want a guy who would cheat on his girlfriend? Well she and Danny didn't actually cheat. Foot flirting wasn't cheating... right?...Yeah, no it wasn't. But he crossed the line though. _They_ crossed the line. They definitely crossed the line. The line was smeared in the mud right about now. And more importantly why would she want a guy who couldn't keep his mouth shut about his hook ups? Lacey sighed as she passed up her ex-boyfriend bedroom room. She was so glad he wasn't ho-...what the hell...Lacey noticed a faint light coming from inside his room. Was he home? Was Trey in his bedroom right now and not in Green Grove as his parents had said? Had they lied when they said he was out of town? Lacey tip toed to his bedroom door. She pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear any movements coming from inside the room. Lacey listened carefully making sure there was no one inside. She couldn't tell she thought she heard something. Her hand immediately went for the door knob. She held it there debating whether or not to go inside. _Lacey what are you doing?_ she chided herself. You're not even supposed to be in this wing of the house. Just because your familiar with the house and the Thaler's does not give you the right to wonder around the place. The curiosity was getting to her. She didn't care what the repercussions would be, she needed to know if he was home. Lacey turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Lacey stepped inside Trey's room, her eyes scanned around the room. There was no sign of life inside. So he wasn't home...Why was the lamp on though? Weird. Lacey rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she thought he was home, of course he wasn't. He was in Green Grove were his parents said he was. Why would they lie to her face? Lacey exited his room. Shutting the door behind her. Lacey almost bumped into someone as she stepped back into the hall.

"God. Clara you scared the shit out of me" she said, her hand flying to her chest. She tried to steady her rapidly beating heart.

"Tell me about it, what were you doing there in Treys room? Clara said placing both hands on Lacey's shoulder. Lacey looked at her sister, ashamed she got caught coming from inside his bedroom.

"I thought Trey was home, I saw a light on" she admitted

"what are _you_ doing down here?" Lacey said turning the question around on Clara.

"I was looking for _you_" Clara said finally dropping her hands from Lacey's shoulders.

"I was worried. Did something happen?" Clara continued with curious eyes. They light from Trey's room was making it easy to read Clara's facial expression. Lacey was debating whether she should tell Clara about her kiss with Archie. Clara widened her eyes waiting for her to answer.

"No" Lacey said. It was best she kept her mouth shut. Clara would have too many questions. She would want to know how the kiss came about. What kind of kiss was it? Did Lacey kiss back?...Did she like it? etc...Lacey didn't feel like having to explain any of the above. And she sure as hell wasn't admitting to Clara she had mistaken Archie for Danny. Clara would never let it go. Yeah. She did right by lying. Clara would throw it in her face that she was right about her wanting Danny. And that she didn't want to admit to. She was perfectly fine living in denial. That way she didn't have to confront her feelings for Danny. It was too much. She just wanted Danny to stop consuming her thoughts. She wanted him out of her mind. It was liked he lived there now.

"You sure? She question. Clara didn't believe her. Great.

"The look on your face when you said you needed to step out for a minute-" Clara continued

"I just needed some alone time. I'm about ready to leave..." Lacey said cutting Clara off. Clara studied her face with the faint light there as emitting from Treys room.

"Okay, let's get back then. Let's see if mom, dad and Karen are ready" Lacey just nodded in response.

"Oh and Danny..." Clara added. Of course...

...

It was well past midnight and Danny stood outside Lacey's bedroom door debating on whether he should knock or not. He needed to know what Lacey wanted to talk about earlier when she burst into his room. He'd been wondering all day and she hadn't brought it up since. Danny go to bed. Talk to her in the morning. It was well past midnight. They had all gotten in a half an hour ago. Everyone had made it to their rooms to settle in for the night. But here Danny was standing outside the bedroom of the beautiful girl he love to despise so much. Danny made up his mind he was going to talk to her. So what it was late? He needed to know what she needed to tell him earlier. At least that's what he told himself. Just as he brought his hand up to knock on Lacey's door. He heard a familiar voice say

"Danny, what are you _doing_?" his mom was whispering. Obviously trying not to wake anyone. Danny brought his gaze to his mom. She looked pissed. Shit. She had just told him to stay away from the beautiful one earlier only to find him standing outside her bedroom door later. She probably thought he was trying to get some. Gosh, why did she happen to step out of her room at this exact moment?

"_Go to bed_" she said before he could answer her question. Hell he didn't know if he had an answer for her anyway. It looked bad, him standing outside Lacey's door so late like this. He mouthed the word okay before heading back to his room. He would just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Tomorrow seemed like a century away.

...

Lacey stepped out the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body. Lacey walked towards the sink. She brushed her teeth for the second time tonight. she needed to rid her mouth of any DNA Archie may have left in her mouth. God. She couldn't believe she kissed him. She hoped he finally got it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested. Archie was the type to not get the hint. Even after she had cut the kiss short and left him in the dark guest room alone. He still decides to put his hands on her afterwards in the game room. This needed to be address once and for all. She allowed Archie to continue to flirt with her for far too long. He needed to know she wasn't interested. It was partly Lacey's fault that he continue to push the limits of their friendship. She hadn't stopped it earlier. She should have told him days ago that she didn't see him as anything other than a friend. Now she would have to address the situation tomorrow at the country club. Yes. definitely tomorrow. Speaking of addressing situations. She needed to confront Danny about bragging to Clara about what happen between the two at the diner yesterday. His mom had stopped her from doing that earlier which sucked. And there was really no good opportunity at the Thaler's earlier.

Lacey wondered if Danny was still up. She glanced at the clock on he night stand. The red digital numbers showed to it to be twelve twenty-five. It wasn't all that late he should still be awake she told herself. Lacey quickly got dressed. she put on a tank top and some boy shorts. Lacey walked out into the hall. She could see a light coming from Danny's room. Good. He was awake. Lacey headed down the hall stopping in front of his door. Lacey brought her hands up to his door to knock when she heard someone's door squeaked as it opened. Shit. No one could catch her outside Danny's room. Lacey hurried back down the hall to her room before anyone spotted her. She entered her room. Lacey fell back against the door Sliding down it slowly. She cursed under her breath hoping she hadn't been seen. Her standing outside Danny room at almost one in the morning was not a good look. She would just have to talk to him tomorrow.

"Rise and shine" Clara said while shaking her little sister awake.

"Clara you're the worst" Lacey said groggily. She didn't even bother the open her eyes. She needed a little while longer to sleep. Gosh why was Clara constantly disturbing her sleep? This was becoming a patten. She definitely didn't need a clock when she had her own personal human alarm clock in the form of Clara Porter.

"Lacey it's nearly noon" Clara said when she noticed Lacey wasn't bulging. Lacey eyes shot open. Almost noon? What the hell?

"You missed breakfast" Clara informed her.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Lacey said with a groan.

"Because you looked so pretty sleeping" Clara joked, making light of the situation.

Lacey sat up, staring at her sister. Any other day Clara would have waken her. Now she had missed breakfast. She wasn't going to lie she was starting to look forward to their little breakfast gatherings.

"Don't worry Reynaldo made you a plate" Lacey shifted her eyes from Clara. They settled on her bed. That wasn't what she was upset about...

"I see" she said at Lacey suddenly avoiding eye contact "you're upset you didn't get the opportunity to have eye sex with Danny, huh?"

"What?" Lacey said incredulously, bringing her eyes back to her sister.

"No, I don't care about Danny" she lied. Clara gave Lacey a look that said yeah right.

"So what was that last night?" I saw you coming from his room" Oh shit. So that had been Clara last night? Lacey was pissed and relieved at the same time. Pissed because Clara had something else on Lacey to tease her about. Relieved because it had been Clara and not her parents or Karen that had saw her.

"I was not coming from Danny's room" she said getting out of bed.

"Oh, really?" Clara said looking at Lacey skeptical.

"Yep" Lacey said curtly not offering Clara and explanation. She was done explaining things to Clara. It didn't matter anyway. Clara was going to think whatever she wanted to think. Plus what was she going to say, that she actually hadn't been in Danny's room but was actually getting ready to knock on his door to ask him why he had told Clara about their game of footsie at the diner? Nope that would only confirmed that foot gate had actually occurred.

"I'm going to take a shower" Lacey said heading towards the bathroom.

"Hurry. Mom wanted me to tell you we leave for the Country club in a bit" Great...the country club. How could she forget? Lacey mumbled something under her breathe.

"Cheer up sister. We have a fun day planned" Clara said enthusiastically.

"Yeah yeah" Lacey said dismissing her sister. Lacey was in a bad mood this morning. Lacey shut the bathroom door after entering it. She didn't care it that was rude of her. She was sick of Clara being so nosey. She think she finally reached her limit with Clara. God Clara needed to find her own distraction. That way she wouldn't be all up in her business. Lacey discarded her clothes and hopped In the shower. Lacey stood under the faucet and let the water pour down her body. God this felt good the extremely hot water drenching her. Lacey didn't even care that her hair was getting wet. Usually she would wear a shower cap, in attempt to keep her hair to reverting back to it's natural state. But today Lacey could care less. The water was heavenly and she relished in the opportunity to take full advantage of this flowing waterfall.

Lacey let the water cascade down her body for a long moment before she started to wash up. After cleansing her body with the most creamy body wash ever. Lacey shampooed and conditioned her hair. Might as well. She figured she would wear it curly today since she had no time to straighten it. Five minutes later she was out the shower. Lacey wrapped a towel around her body. She went to the mirror and used her palm to clear the mirror of the fog that had resulted from her extremely hot shower. Lacey stared at her face she looked tired, even though she stayed in bed to damn there noon, she still hadn't felt or looked like she got a wink of sleep. Lacey would have to use the tricks of make up to be even remotely presentable. Lacey grabbed a smaller towel from the closet to blot the excess water from her hair so that it would air dry quicker. She applied a bit of curl defining cream to help bring out her curls. Lacey got dressed with the quickness as her hair dried settling on a khaki skirt with a navy blue polo shirt with blue polo tennis shoes to match. She didn't care about looking cute today. Even though she knew all her friends would make it a point to look cute since there would be a ton of eligible guys at the club. Lacey didn't care about that though. She wasn't looking to date right now. Lacey decided not to put on a face. She decided she didn't really have time to do her make up. They would be leaving soon. She just hoped the puffiness under her eyes would smooth out soon.

"Get dressed" Clara said entering Lacey's room. Lacey was sitting on the bed applying lotion to her legs.

"I am dressed" Lacey said in a monotone voice. She wasn't even going to get offended by the fact Clara hadn't thought she had gotten ready yet.

"Oh" she heard her sister say. Lacey looked up at Clara, she had an embarrassed look on her face. How was Clara supposed to know Lacey was already ready?...She was only wearing a new outfit since Clara came in earlier. Whatever...She got it though. Dressing down was unusual for Lacey. Lacey typically made it a point to look cute always. It was something her mother instilled in her since she was s young girl. When you look good you feel good her mother would say. And Judy make it a point to always look good, it rubbed off on Lacey naturally.

"Sorry" Clara continued. Lacey didn't bother to respond as she took in her sisters appearance. Clara was wearing a really pretty blue wrap dress. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail and she had tan sandals on her feet showing off her pretty manicured toes. Clara look beautiful. Lacey probably looked like shit in comparison, she was sure her appearance matched her mood. But whatever she didn't care...she just wanted the day to be over with already.

"Ready" Lacey said grabbing her purse from her night stand. Clara nodded.

They drove in separate cars to the country club. The adults in one car. Lacey Clara and Danny in another. Lacey rode in the backseat this time letting Danny sit upfront with Clara. She needed to stretch out. Her body was still exhausted from the events of last night. She stayed up pretty late last night. She couldn't get her mind off the kiss with Archie. Lacey could kick herself in the behind for automatically assuming the person who grabbed her in the guest room was Danny. Archie hadn't even crossed her mind as he pushed her up against the wall. She guessed she just wanted it to be Danny. Lacey sighed. She would have to break it to Archie today that she was only interested in him as a friend. she hoped it wouldn't be awkward afterwards.

"So what time is Chucks Independence Day party slash sleepover thingy" Lacey heard Clara asked Danny. They had been talking the majority of the ride, but Lacey pretty much tuned out their conversation as she stared out the window. Lacey ears perked up at this particular topic. What party was Clara referring to and why hadn't Charlie invited her? Not that she wanted to go or anything but it would have still been nice to get an invite.

Danny brought his eyes up to the rearview mirror. He looked back at Lacey before answering Clara's question. She looked bored out of her mind. She hadn't said two words since entering the car. Danny had greeted her, all she did was nod her head. Plus there was the fact that she skipped out on breakfast this morning. He had to admit he hated not being able to look up from his food and see her beautiful face starring back at him as they pretended to not be unaffected by each others presence. He wondered if she was feeling okay. She had been acting strange since last night. After she returned with Archie she hadn't been the same. She went missing for like a half an hour, Clara finally brought her back, then she seemed to avoid Archie like the plaque. He wondered if something happened with the two. Could it be the two were on there way to Splitsville?

"I'm not sure. He didn't give me the specifics" Danny said eyes now on Clara's profile. She was staring straight ahead at the road.

"You can ask him. You want his number?" Danny wanted to laugh at Clara's facial expression.

"Clara you don't have to play so hard to get. You know you want it" Danny teased after Clara hadn't responded. Clara burst into laughter.

"Desai, anyone ever told you you should be a comedian?" Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, you. Just now"

Lacey almost smiled as she listen to Danny and Clara in the front seat. She was happy Danny was calling Clara out on her B.S. Lacey didn't know why Clara tried to act so unaffected by Chuck. The fact that Clara was inquiring about his party showed that she thought about him.

"Lacey" Danny said grabbing Lacey's attention. God she hated that she loved the way his name sounded rolling off her lips so much.

"Charlie wanted me to invite you too. I invited everyone last night but you weren't in the room" he continued. Well that explained why she was just now hearing about it.

"Tell him thanks but-" Lacey begin.

"You're not going?" Clara said interrupting her.

"No, I think I'm going to chill out at the house" Lacey didn't feel like dealing with her obvious attraction to Danny and having to pretend to not be bothered by the presence of Jo. That would be torture.

"That's no way to spend the forth of July" Clara said bummed.

Danny didn't know how to feel about Lacey not going. he would miss seeing her beautiful face but maybe it was for the best. If Lacey didn't go maybe Archie wouldn't go. and that way he wouldn't have to torture himself longing for the girl the could never have. He could do without watching all the constant touching and flirting From those two...if they were indeed still together.

"Everyone agreed to go. It'll be fun" Clara said. Maybe it would be. Maybe not. This party could go either way and she wasn't willing to find out which way it would go.

"Don't worry about me big sis. Go. Have fun" Clara exhaled deeply. Obviously upset with Lacey for being what she would call a 'Debbie downer'.

"Danny" Clara suddenly said. Danny looked at the twin sister of his current crush. "tell her to go" Danny burst into laughter. So did Clara. Lacey joined in as well.

"Funny" he said after their laughter died down. They could all pretty much agree Lacey hated his guts. His opinion didn't matter to her.

"I'm sure she could careless what I have to say" Danny spoke as if Lacey wasn't in the car with them.

Lacey rolled her eyes not bothering to respond. Danny was baiting her.

"She cares" Clara countered. Lacey eyes widened, horrified. Clara better shut her mouth right now if she knew was best for her.

"Clara-" Lacey warned. Clara chuckled.

"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious" Lacey could literally feel the steam coming from her ears.

Danny glanced at the rearview mirror at princess one pouting in the back seat. She looked extremely pissed. Did this mean what Clara said was true? Danny wasn't ignorant to the obvious mutual attraction the two had. But just because she was attracted to him didn't mean she cared what he thought. Maybe what she felt for him was just lust and nothing more. He thought they had chemistry, maybe he was wrong. He wanted more then sex from her, actually he never even thought about her that way. He just wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to know what made her laugh, What made her tick? What were her hobbies? Her favorite color? What turned her on? What she thought about at night in bed before she drifted off to sub consciousness? He wanted to know the answers to all those questions. He wanted to know her. The real Lacey.

...

"That wasn't so hard, was it son?" Nick said hands on Danny's shoulder. He was referring to the game of golf they just played. Danny actually was able to grasp the game rather easily. He'd actually had a good time. Unlike some. Rico seemed to be struggling the whole time. Danny could tell he wasn't really into sports. Not that golf was anything too physically demanding. But he could tell sports wasn't Rico's thing. He looked to be more of a book worm. Danny almost felt bad for the kid. Everything his dad said seem to annoy him. Danny actually liked Nick which was surprising. The impression his got from him last night completely forgotten. Nick had really taken a liking to him as well. The two drove back in the golf cart together. He was surprised Nick hadn't road with Rico or Sam. Sam had been giving him funny looks all day. He wondered what that was about.

"You did really good out there" Nick said as they made there way back to the Country club it was around three and they were meeting up with the rest of the guys for a late lunch.

"You sure this was your first time?" Nick said glancing at Danny.

"Yes sir" Danny assured him. Nick smiled grandly.

"I'm impressed. Next time you're on my team" Danny chuckled.

"I don't want Sam to get too used to beating me" He continued, before looking back at the trail.

"I'm down" Danny said. He couldn't believe he had agreed to play another game. He had to admit though, these people weren't snobby like he thought they would be. Everyone was pretty down to earth. He wasn't use to rich folks being so cool. He was only use to dealing with the self absorbed kids from his school. Before today the only rich folks he could tolerate was Charlie an Jo. And Whitney but she had turned out to be a fraud.

"Good" Nick said making a sharp turn. Danny gripped the railing.

"It's okay son, I'm an expert at this" Nick said noticing Danny's sudden actions from his peripheral vision.

"I'll take your word for it" Danny said with a slight smile.

"You know you remind me of my eldest son, you two would get along well" Nick said out of the blue. His older son... as in the missing one.

"Why didn't he come?" Danny asked curious. He hoped he wasn't crossing any boundaries with his question. He just was curious as to why he had skipped out on a vacation in the beautiful Hamptons, New York. Why would he choose to stay in Green Grove? Danny's dad Vikram was from Green Grove. He spent a few summers there as a child so he knew how bad it sucked.

Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What was wrong with him? Should he not have asked that question?

"He's going through some things right now" Nick said finally answering. Danny could tell that was all Nick was going to say about the matter.

They arrive back at the Country Club minutes later. Danny had promised to meet Nick back in the dining room with the other guys. He excused himself to use the restroom. Danny entered the private stall and made a phone all to his mom. He heard the door open. He was just about to leave a voice mail message when he heard two familiar voices start speaking.

"What's up with you and Lacey?" One voice said clearly Scott. "You hit that yet?" Archie sighed heavily before answering.

"Its not like that. I like her" Join the club...who didn't like Lacey?

"I think she's still wrapped up in you know who" Scott said. Wait, what? Who was 'you know who'? Him? Were they talking about him?

"Yeah, I'm going to have to fix that..." Archie said cockily.

"I think you should stay away from that. She already put you in the friend zone dude" Scott said to his cousin. Friend zone? Wait. What the hell...So Archie and Lacey weren't dating? This whole time Danny thought they were a couple. So this meant Lacey was available for the taking? Danny almost jumped for joy at that fact. God he was so ecstatic. How in the world had he not realized they were only friends? Because Archie hands never ceased to touch Lacey that's how. They were always on her. He was always near her. Danny just assumed they were dating. Gosh he had been an idiot. All this time he wasted being jealous of the guy when there was no need to be. they were just friends. Though Archie clearly wanted more... he wondered if Lacey did as well. He thought all the touches and what he assumed to be was flirting was just them in the honeymoon phase. He had no idea their was no phase because they were never together to begin with. Danny could hear the water turn on. They were washing their hands. It was harder to hear. Danny listened carefully.

"Don't be so sure...we had a moment last night" Danny's heart sunk. A moment? When? Oh... when they both went missing from the game room... when they had snuck off together...shit.

"A moment?" Scott inquired turning off the water. "You mind elaborating on this so called moment you two had"

"That's all you're getting buddy" Archie said before they both exited the restroom. Danny stepped out of the stall. what the hell did he mean by they had a moment Danny thought as he washed up his hands. What was a moment? A conversation? A kiss? More then a kiss? Danny couldn't stand the thought of the possibility of the last question. He respected Archie for remaining tight lipped about it. He couldn't stand when guys bragged about their sexual encounters. But he really needed to know what happened between Archie and Lacey. Was Archie really his competition when it came to Lacey? Should he be worried? Danny turned off the faucet. He stuck his hands under the dryer and thought about it more. No Archie was no competition. He knew Lacey had feelings for him he would just have to make her realize it. Danny bumped into someone as he exited the restroom. He had stepped into the hallway and collided with...

"Sorry" he said turning around to steady her. Danny was shocked to see the person he had almost knocked down was Lacey porter herself. Lacey eyes widened at the sight of him.

"It's fine" she said as their gazes held. God she looked so beautiful even dressed down. She was naturally gorgeous like that.

"Can I have my arm back?" She said. Danny hadn't realized he was still holding her.

"Right...yeah" Danny said releasing her arm from his clutches. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Neither one knew quite what to say.

"Ummm..." Lacey said searching for her words. Danny looking at her was rendering her speechless. "See you later" she finally said awkwardly. She turned around to walk away.

"Wait" Danny said. Lacey stopped in her tracks. God, What did he want? She thought turning around again to face him.

"Yesterday, you wanted to talk..." Indeed she did. How could she forget? She needed to confront him about him opening his big mouth to Clara.

Lacey walked up to him. Her body was unbelievably close to his. Danny inhaled the scent of her, she smelled like fresh picked roses. Must be the scent of her perfume. Whatever it was was inoxicating.

"What happened at the diner..." She begin. Oh yeah that. Of course that's what this was about...

"between us..." she continued. Danny nodded his head for her to finish.

"It was a mistake" Danny heart plummeted. So what happened between them was nothing to her? Yeah, he got that he basically told her the same things...just in a better way. But he didn't really mean it... Why was she even telling him this? Why were they even repeating this conversation? Was it just to prove she felt nothing for him. Was it because she had feelings for someone else? Or was it because she was Lacey Porter and she needed to have the last word?

"I'm not going to be anyone's bragging story. Keep your mouth shut about what happened between me and you" Why would Lacey think he would brag to anyone?

"and also just so you know, it won't happen again" Lacey studied Danny's face as the words spilled from her mouth. He looked shocked by what was coming from her lips.

"Okay?" Lacey gave him a blank stare after he hadn't responded.

Danny finally snapped out of it, he realized she was waiting on him to respond.

"Gotcha" he said with a forced smile before walking away. Lacey watched him leave. She wondered if she'd been too harsh with him. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings. Maybe she could have done without the comment about it never going to happen again. No. She told him right. It would never happen again. That's what she told herself as she watched him round the corner.

...

"Are you still mad at me?" Clara said turning to face Lacey. They were laying on their stomachs beside each other, both receiving massages. Clara had spoke low enough for just Lacey to hear. Regina and Phoebe were also in the room.

"No" She admitted. She figured she made Clara suffer enough. She hadn't said much to Clara all afternoon. She couldn't believe Clara had said what she said in the car to Danny. If it hadn't been for the talk she just had with Danny she probably would still be pissed with her sister.

"Just don't do that again" Lacey said as the masseur, kneaded the muscles in her back. God this felt good. Lacey wished she could take him home with her.

"What are you two whispering about?" Phoebe said, she hated how the twins made her feel left out of the mix.

Lacey gave Clara a look that said you better not. That was all she needed was Phoebe and Regina all up in her business. Especially Regina. Regina had been acting distant since their pool game last night. Though she tried to pretend like she was fine. Lacey could tell losing that game really got to Regina. Not to mention Regina was in straight up beast mode earlier when Lacey and Judy played a game of tennis against Regina and her mom. Lacey was just glad this hadn't been the game they competed for Danny over. She would have seriously lost. The score wasn't even remotely close. Whatever..Tennis wasn't Lacey's game anyway.

Lacey looked at her best friend. She wondered if Regina truly wanted Danny because she liked him or because Lacey did. Lacey kind of felt bad about the whole situation. She had just told Danny that there would be no more anything between them but she and Regina had just played for who could have him not even twenty-four hours ago. Was she being selfish by claiming Danny as hers even though she vowed to leave him alone?

"I was just telling Lacey how much I needed this massage" Clara said in an orgasmic tone. Judging from her face, Clara's seemed to be ecstasy.

"I know I'm so stressed" Phoebe said agreeing.

"What about?" Regina asked curious.

"You know...life...whatever.." Phoebe said nonchalantly. "So, fourth of the July. What are the plans?" Phoebe said changing the subject.

"The bonfire...watching the fire works. Oh and Chucks Party... Hello..." Regina said reminding Phoebe.

"Right.." Phoebe said. "I just hope he can throw an awesome party"

"I think Danny said it's like a sleep over" Lacey laughed. Who was Chuck fooling? She knew this party was most likely inspired by Clara.

"I think it's going to be an intimate setting. I think he just invited us" Clara added. Phoebe nodded her head.

"This should be interesting..." Phoebe stated saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Are you gonna give him some?" Regina asked Clara, referring to Chuck. "Dude wants it bad" Lacey burst out laughing. Clara looked mortified.

"Yeah, are you Clara?" Lacey teased.

"Don't-" Clara warned starring daggers at Lacey. Was Miss teaser herself getting upset about being teased? How ironic...Lacey covered her mouth as she turned her head in the opposite direction. She couldn't stop giggling.

"Come on Clara. Throw him a bone" Regina said with a smirk. "No pun intended" she added. Lacey couldn't believe how nonchalantly Regina spoke about sex.

"I am not sleeping with Chuck for the record. So you guys can just kill that nonsense" Clara said clearly not amused. Lacey finally looked back at her sister.

"but it's a 'sleep' over " Phoebe joked using air quotes for the word sleep.

"yeah but that does not mean we have to 'sleep' with anyone" Clara said using air quotes for the word sleep as well.

"Geez, chill Clara it was just a joke" Phoebe said, annoyed. What was up with her? Lacey had noticed how moody Phoebe's been lately.

"Lacey are you inviting Cole?" Phoebe questioned in a softer tone than she had used with Clara.

"Nope" Lacey admitted. Phoebe frowned.

"Why not? he's such a hottie" she inquired. All eyes were on Lacey. Lacey had noticed how Regina was suddenly interested.

"Because I'm not going" she said finally.

"Why?" Phoebe said in a shrill voice. Because Danny Desai and Plain Jane would be there.

"Just not up for it" She said honestly.

"Gosh, you're so lame" Phoebe said with a sigh. Lacey gaze immediately settled on Phoebe. She wasn't expecting her friend to insult her like she had.

"Why thanks, doll" Lacey replied with feigned enthusiasm

"I thought you said you were going to try to be less uptight? Live a little...you only live once you know.." .

"If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go...stop pressuring her" Regina chided Phoebe.

"I'm not pressuring her I'm just saying why spend the fourth of July alone at home like an old maid" Phoebe said defending her stance.

"Your right, Phoebs" Lacey said. And Phoebe was right... So what if Danny and Jo would be there? She would just ignore them like she usually did in group settings "I'll go..." She added. Phoebe smiled, satisfied with the fact that she had gotten Lacey to change her mind.

"Yay. And bring your hot boyfriend" Phoebe said referring to Cole. "I need some eye candy" She added. Lacey chuckled Phoebe was something else...

"I'm seriously going to get wasted" Regina stated. Lacey chuckled.

"Don't you every year?" Clara accused while giggling.

"I do not. I'm a lady" Regina said in a fake British accent. Lacey laughed louder.

"Ha" Phoebe snorted.

"Don't even Phoebe" Regina said pointing a accusing finger at Phoebe. "you got _so_ messed up last year. Or have you forgotten?" True Phoebe was a drunken mess. Lacey had to attend to her all night. Worst forth of July ever. She hoped this year wasn't a repeat.

"I'm not drinking this year" Phoebe said. Lacey sure hoped not. She wanted to actually enjoy herself this year.

"Yeah and I'm a virgin" Regina said sarcastically

"I'm serious you guys" Phoebe said with a face to match her tone. "You know when I said I was stressed earlier..." They all looked at Phoebe. The mood in the room changed. The once light hearted atmosphere was now incredibly tensed.

"I missed my period you guys" Phoebe confessed. Lacey jaw literally dropped to the floor. What the...

**A/N Thnx for reading my sweet fans! You guys are awesome! Let me know what you think of this chapter remember feedback=updates ;)**


	11. Fireworks

**A/N WARNING: This Chpt contains mature language and under age drinking. Oh and Special s/o to babyfacedswurve thnx for the kind words doll :)**

**Fireworks**

Danny forced himself to take a bite out of the medium rare steak and steamed asparagus that was decorated ever so nicely on his plate. He had lost his appetite. Lacey words to him about what happened at the diner being a mistake really bothered him. Like to the extreme. Not only that but her comment about it never happening again stung even worse. He didn't get her. She did what she did with him under the table and then acts like it was nothing. Like it didn't matter. Like he didn't matter. Did this all come down to Archie? Did Lacey have feelings for the popular jock? Archie did say they had a moment. Did that moment impact her so much that he was now invisible to her? No. Danny refused to believe that. Danny noticed the way Lacey eyes sparkled when he caught her in the the hall. And also the way her foot traveled up his leg the other day said a lot. She was putting on a front. He knew it. Lacey hadn't looked happy at all when she returned to the game room after whatever little tryst she and archie shared. She looked...disgusted. Right?..Danny searched through his memory bank. Okay, well maybe not disgusted but she sure didnt look happy. Maybe he was just making things up. Maybe she wasn't upset about Archie at all. Maybe the frown on her face was for another reason. Maybe they had gotten busted, and she was upset about not being able to finish what they started. Danny face fell into a frown. She was chosing Archie over him. She had made up her mind about who she wanted...whatever.

Danny looked up from his food to glare at the popular jock now. Archie was fidgeting with his phone instead of eating like the rest of the guys. He was probably texting her. Gosh this didn't make sense though. He was for sure Lacey had avoided Archie for the remainder of the night. What had happened? Why did she take off the way she had? Why did her face scrunch up when he whispered in her ear? It hit him. What if Archie hurt her? Got a little aggressive with her.. What if Archie was one of those crazy stalker types that thought no meant yes? Danny would literally kill Archie if he ever hurt Lacey. Wait. Hold up. _Danny you're getting carried away._ Danny shook his head in frustration. How did he get to the point of thinking Archie was a psycho. If anyone was the psycho slash stalker was him. He spent way too much time obsessing over this girl. It wasn't healthy. She consumed his thoughts. Vacationed there on the daily. Oh how he wished his life would go back to what it was before he met Lacey Porter. The simple days. It was this environment. The Hamptons. Yeah, that was it. Being around so many rich folks pretending as though he actually belonged. Ha. He stood out like a sore thumb. He couldnt be more different from these people. Danny shifted his eyes from meathead and let it fall upon every single one of the guys at his table. They all look so content immune to any real problems. God. He despised them. Sitting here with their perfect lives not a care in the world...Danny had to remind himself that they didn't choose this life. They couldn't help they were born privlaged. Just like he could help he was born poor. Danny sighed as he looked back down at his food.

"You okay, son?" Nick asked while looking up at Danny from his filet mignon.

"Yeah, I'm good" Danny said lying to the older gentleman. Danny would have to get his sighs under control, he thought as curious eyes studied him. The guys were now looking at him. He unintentionally gained their attention.

"Still a little drained from the sun" Danny added hoping they bought it. Apparently they did, everyone looked away with the exception of Nick.

"Next time wear a hat" Nick said tilting his cap. Danny forced a smile while nodding. Nick smiled a wolfy grin before getting back to his fine dining.

Danny looked away. Gosh, he was ready to go. He could carless about filling his stomache. Danny eyes scanned the dinning hall. It was mostly filled with families. Danny noticed some couples as well. Danny brought his eyes to a particular couple having lunch. They looked so engrossed in each other. He could tell they were still in that honeymoon phase. They couldn't keep there eyes nor hands off each other. Danny watched as the guy reached across the table to grab the woman's hand. He used his thumb to stroke her hand. She smiled in return. Oh, to be young in love. Danny knew that feeling before. He had experienced the effects of being in love. Once. Only once had he let his heart belong to another. He gave his heart and soul away. And it ended up broken. Danny finally looked away from the couple. They were causing painful memories to resurface. Danny didn't know if he would ever experience such a feeling again. The love part that is. He went back to watching the diners partake in their lunch. Gosh, he was bored. Maybe he would try to finish his own, the steak on his plate wasn't too appetizing but it would do it's job at keeping him satisfied until dinner. Danny was just about to cut into his steak. When he saw someone he never thought he'd ever see again enter the dinning hall. Danny eyes followed the couple as the waitress escorted them to their table. Danny nostrils flared as he watched his dad pull out a chair for who Danny assumed to be his dads girlfriend. His young pregnant girlfriend...

...

"You missed your period?" Lacey yelled, in utter shock by Phoebe's confession.

Phoebe looked at her with embarrassment written on her face.

"Phoebe?" Lacey said after Phoebe hadn't answered.

"Thats what I said Lacey" Phoebe finally said annoyed. Phoebe was now starting to regret opening her mouth. She knew Lacey would be first to judge.

"I'm sorry...but Phoebe...how did this happened?" Lacey asked trying not to sound so judgmental.

"It's called the rubber breaking" Pheobe said with an attitude. Oh my god. Lacey thought. Though there were far worst things then just getting pregnant. Like catching some type of venereal disease...Gosh...this was crazy. Lacey couldn't believe Phoebe wasn't on birth control.

"You're not on the pill?" Regina said asking what Lacey was just thinking.

"No" Phoebe admitted. "My mom would then know I was having sex" Phoebe answered smartly.

"Well she's definitely going to know now" Regina added

"Oh my god. Don't say that.." Phoebe said in panic mode. "Maybe I'm not pregnant" she added looking around at them nervously. She was waiting on them to offer her some hopeful words. Words like 'Yeah, Phoebe your period will come, don't worry' Lacey couldn't fix her mouth to say those words though. If the condom broke and Phoebe was late for her period then most likely she was indeed pregnant.

"Yeah, Phoebe. It'll probably come like tomorrow or something" Regina said doing what Lacey couldn't do. Lie. She lied to ease Phoebe's nerves.

Phoebe nodded. The crease on her forehead finally smoothing out. "Yeah. I mean I've been late before" she said. Unless the condom broke in that case as well, the situation wasn't the same, Lacey wanted to say. She kept that comment to herself though. No need of making Phoebe feel worse.

"Just take a pregnancy test" Clara said. Yes. Thank you Clara. Someone with some sense. "Get it over with. You could be stressing for no reason" or for every reason...

"No I'm scared" Phoebe whined.

"Phoebe you should really take the test" Lacey said trying to encourage her friend about finding out as soon as possible if there was indeed a bun in the oven.

Phoebe groaned "Okay" she said slowly. "If my period doesn't come in a few days I'll take the test" Lacey was about to object but thought better of it. If Phoebe wanted to spend the next few days worrying herself to death. Then that was her problem. She just knew she couldn't be that patient. She would need to know right away. Thank god Lacey had never been in that position.

"So who's the guy who was giving it to you so good that he ended up breaking the condom? Regina asked Phoebe. Lacey and Clara both laughed. Regina could say the most absurd thing so nonchalantly. Lacey loved her candidness.

"Do you have to be so crass?" Phoebe said eyeing the strawberry blonde.

"I'm just saying, he must have really been putting in work...is it the Italian lover?" Regina question.

"Yep" Phoebe said with the quickness. "Who else would it be?" she said, insulted.

"Heck I don't know what you do...let me rephrase that, I don't know _who_ you do in you spare time" Of course Regina thought everyone was a whore since she slept around. Wasn't that how it went though?...like with cheaters, they automatically assumed everyone else cheated since they did. Lacey tried not to judge her friend though. Regina sort of had a reputation for being promiscuous. What was weird was that Regina didn't let it bother her. Hell, she actually owned it. She made it known she liked sex. Preferably with men. Regina was a little bi-curious when she got drunk. She actually hit on Lacey once. Lacey acted as though it never happened. She didn't even know if Regina remembered, because she never mentioned it either. Which was good. Lacey didn't need to lose a best friend over one night of combined drunkeness and horniness.

"I don't sleep around" Phoebe said with finality. Lacey studied Phoebe. She turned her head in the opposite direction. Regina must have really pissed her off.

"Excuse me then" Regina said looking straight ahead as the massuer continued to work her back muscles. It was a moment before anyone spoke again. It was Phoebe who spoke.

"I'm scrared" she admitted, eyeing them as she spoke.

"It'll be okay" Lacey said. "Whatever the outcome is we're here for you" Lacey said finally comforting her best friend.

"Thanks, Lacey" Phoebe said "I needed to hear that"

Lacey nodded. "what are friends for?"

...

"Dad" Danny said after approaching his father. Danny debated on whether or not he should even go up to his dad. He was contemplating on finishing his food while pretending Vikram, his expecting girlfriend and who he assumed to be her son wasn't just twenty feet away from him. Unfortunately Nick happen to notice Vikram and wanted to say hey. Danny had no choice but to follow. What was Danny going to do just sit there while Nick greeted his father while he sat at the table and watched?

"Son...Hey" Vikram said with a surprised expression settled on his face. Danny wanted to roll his eyes. Yeah, he should be in shock. He was sure Vikram didn't expect to reunite with his long forgotten son when he decided to treat his new family out to lunch.

Vikram studied Danny. Looking him up and down. A smiled stretched across his face.

"You grew" he noted. _Well, no shit._ He hoped he had. What had it been three years since they last saw each other?

Vikram stood up to offer his son a hug. Danny was seriously thinking about not accepting. He didnt care to hug his father at all. He was sure Vikram didnt want to hug him either. It was all for show. Vikram loved to front. Danny allowed his dad to hug him. Vikram pulled away after a long moment. Well that wasn't awkward at all...

"Nick. ...Sam" Vikram said shifting his eyes between the two friends, after he and Danny's awkward embrace.

"God, its been forever..." Vikram said shaking both of his old pals hands. Vikram no longer lived in Green Grove from the last he heard.

"Yes, it has" Sam said. All eyes were on Vikrams pregnant girlfriend. They were all waiting on Vikram to introduce her. Vikram finally got the hint, after a long moment of silence.

"This is Tatyana" he said referring to brunette sitting quietly at the table eyeing them all.

"My wife" he added. Whoa. Wife? Since when? Danny was completely taken aback. His dad hadnt even invited him to the wedding. Wow. That was an all new low for Vikram...Danny pretended not to be seething with anger at his dad's revelation. Danny took in the sight before him as she greeted them. Tatyana looked to be in her early twenties not to much older then him. Disgusting. Vikram was old enough to be her father. Danny noticed she had a thick Russian accent as she spoke. Danny hoped this wasn't some sort of mail order bride type shit. Danny hated assuming the worst but she was young and probably desperate to become a US citizen. A warm smile stretched across her pretty little face as she greeted Danny. She almost resembled his celebrity crush Mila Kunis.

"Nice to meet you" Danny said shaking her hand. Danny lied it was not nice meeting her. Ugh. He just wanted to be out of here. He didn't care for his dad or his dads Wife or the unborn baby sister or brother growing inside her belly. Yeah he knew that sounded harsh but that was how he felt. Vikram hadnt gave a shit about him his whole life. Wasnt it only right Danny paid the same respect?

"and this is my son Cameron" Vikram said dropping another bomb on Danny. Son?...Danny automatically assumed the kid was Tatyana's from a previous relationship. Danny eyes widen as he glanced at the toddler fidgeting in his high chair. He had the Desai's dark features despite Tatyana pale skin and blue eyes.

"Son...Wow..." Was all Danny could say as his gaze remained on his newly discovered little brother.

...

"Danny are you okay?" Clara asked Danny. She must have noticed his change in demeanor. He wasn't his usual cheerful self. Who was he kidding he was hardly ever cheerful. He was more relaxed then anything. But some how Clara picked up on the fact that something was bothering him. Yes, he was pissed to the tenth power. About a number of things. Danny didn't want to talk though. He just wanted to sulk.

"No but I'll be fine" he said not bothering to lie. Lacey had upset him and so had his dad. Clara turned back in his direction to glance at him briefly before looking back a the road. He had took his normal seat in the backseat.

"Aww. What's wrong?" Clara questioned. Lacey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew exactly what was wrong with Danny. He was pissed at her for confronting him earlier at the country club. Lacey felt sort of bad for how harsh her words were earlier.

Danny took a while to speak. He cleared his voice before answering. He didn't know why he did though. It was none of their business why he was upset.

"I saw my dad today" he said glumly.

"Is that a bad thing...?" Clara asked puzzled.

"Well, let's see... I havnt seen my absentee father in what three years? and when I do finally see him. I find out he has a wife, toddler and a baby on the way" Danny answered smartly. Not only that but the girl I want doesn't want me back Danny thought bitterly.

"You haven't seen your dad in three years?" Clara asked baffled by Danny's confession.

"Nope that would require some type of communication between us" Danny's tried to reach his dad a few times but gave up after Vikram never returned his calls. When Vikram called him it was on his terms. Vikram never called him beside his yearly birthday wishes.

"Wow. that's sucks" she added. Yep it did.

Danny didn't know why he even cared. He didn't know why his dad having a new family bothered him so much. His parents had been divorced for almost a decade. He figured it would happen eventually. He just hated the fact he was jealous of this unborn sibling of his, not to mention the two year old who happen to share his smile.

"Tell me about it" Danny said with a sigh.

...

Lacey inhaled the fresh air as she stepped out onto the patio. God it was beautiful out here. Lacey took a seat in one of the patio chairs as she set her nearly empty glass of lemonade down on the table. She noticed a book laying down on the table. Well, not book it was some sort of journal. Probably Clara's...Lacey picked it up and open it...she kind of felt guilty for being so nosey. Lacey immediately came to the realization that this was Danny's property and not Clara's. It was filled with random drawings. "Wow" she heard herself say as she flipped through the pages. Gosh, he was talented. Lacey wasn't too good at sketching or painting for that matter, though she loved painting immensely. She did it more as a hobby. She needed to find out if there were any art classes in town. Lacey's breath hiked as she stopped on a particular drawing. It was a drawing of her. Oh. My. God. Danny had drew a sketching of her. Lacey didn't know how to feel. She was filled with so many emotions. Lacey heart warmed. He drew a drawing of her and not who shall not be named... That said something. Lacey suddenly felt like crap for what happened between them at the country club the other day. Not to mention they hadn't said anything to each other since. The only time she saw his face yesterday was at breakfast. He left shortly after to hang out with Plain Jane and Chuck. He was gone the entire day. He must have been really pissed at her. Lacey studied the drawing. It looked just like her. He was super talented to be able to draw her likeness so well without her being present for him to study. Lacey ears perked up at the sound of the patio door opening. She quickly closed the book and pushed it back to it's original position. Lacey eyes suddenly shot up to the person stepping out onto the patio. It was Mr. Talented himself. Lacey hoped he hadn't saw her going through his sketch book. she would be mortified.

"Hey" he said approaching the table. This was probably the first real words he's spoken to her since their talk at the Country club. She was just glad that the first words he said to her since their run in weren't 'What are you doing looking through my sketch book' So obviously he hadn't saw. Thank God. She probably would've snapped on him if she had caught him looking through her stuff.

"Hey" she responded, briefly looking away before bringing her eyes back to him. Gosh, he looked good today. Lacey thought taking in his appearance. His hair was down. The summer breeze was causing it to slightly blow in the wind. It reminded her of the guys on the covers of those Victorian romance novels. Cheesy she know. But thats immediately what came to mind. Danny was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The three buttons that the shirt did have was left undone. Lacey felt the heat rushed to her cheeks as she notice hs tan skin peeking through. Lord help me...She brought her gaze to his bottom half he was wearing khaki pants that fit him just right. The boy was fine. A dream...if Lacey could dream of anyone at night. He would definitely be it. Forget Johnny Depp.

Danny had a glass of lemonade in his hands. He obviously been out here first but left to make himself a glass.

"Sorry for interrupting you" Danny said reaching for his sketch book. He was about to leave. Lacey watched him as his fingers picked up the book she was just looking through. Lacey felt guilty. He had no clue she had just saw the sketch he drew of her.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts" Danny said suddenly.

"You don't have to" Lacey heard herself say. Oh god. She hated how quick those words left her mouth. _Lacey what are you doing telling him it was okay to stay?_ Danny narrowed his eyes at her. Probably waiting for her to say _syke!_ Lacey didn't though. She and Danny hadn't really sat down and talked since his arrival. Maybe she didn't have to hate him. Maybe they could be friends. Lord knows they couldn't be anything else with his current situation. Lacey nodded her head for Danny to have a seat. Danny continued to eye her suspiciously as he sat across from her.

"What?" Lacey said with a chuckle. Danny facial expression was amusing to say the least.

"This is strange" Danny confessed as he shook his head in disbelief. He probably was thinking what had come over her for her to extend an olive branch. Lacey giggled before staring off at the sunset.

"you being nice, the last conversation we had, you pretty much told me to leave you alone" He said the last line with a slight chuckle. _Wrong!_ She never told him to leave her alone, just that there would be no more foot flirt sessions.

"Well I was pissed" Lacey admitted.

"Why?" Lacey brought her eyes back to him. Did he really have to ask that question? _Maybe because you bragged to my sister about what happened at the diner._

"Let's just forget about it...the past is in the past" It took a lot for Lacey to say those words. She was trying though, to turn a new leaf. She needed to forgive Danny. Everyone made mistakes, right?

"We have to live together for the remainder of the summer. Might as well try to get along." The corner of Danny's mouth turned up in a slight smile. _That smile though_...It was giving her feels. He was so perfect. God. Why did he have to come into her life?

"I agree" She heard him say. Lacey eyes zeroed in on his full lips. Lord help me..

"Let's start over" she said, bringing her eyes back to his. She couldn't get caught staring at that lucious mouth. It would give her true feelings away.

"_You_ wanna start over?" he asked skeptically. This was too much for him to process. Lacey's sudden kindness. Her sudden interest in burying the hatchet.

"Yep" she said "Hi, I'm Lacey" she said extending out her hand. She smiled warmly revealing her adorable dimple in the process. Danny laugh. He never got to see this side of her. It was cute.

"Danny" he said shaking it. "Nice to meet you Lacey"

"Nice to meet you too Danny" Lacey said sweetly

So they were starting over. This would be interesting...

...

Lacey took her jacket off as she sat down in the sand. There was no need for the jacket anyway, the flames would keep her warm. She couldn't believe it was a bit chilly. Lacey joined her friends by the bonfire. This was a tradition they had started a few years back. She think they were thirteen when they started gathering on the beach to watch the flames dance as they made s'mores and just laughed and had a good time while watching the fireworks. She cherished those memories. She wondered if they would keep the tradition going after they went off to college. Probably. They were a really close group of friends.

Lacey leaned on her sisters shoulder as she caught Danny starring at her. He quickly looked away. Lacey had extended the invitation to Danny and his friends to join them. She was actually making an effort. Plus Chuck had after all invited them to his party later. It was the descent thing to do. Jo eyes meet Lacey. _Yeah. She and Danny were having eye sex again...so what blondie?_ Lacey Nearly laughed out loud at her thought. Lacey studied Jo as Jo eyes shifted from hers to Danny. He had leaned into to whisper something in her ear. He had obviously said something funny because Jo burst into laughter. She leaned on Danny's shoulder continuing her fit. Lacey cut her eyes away from blondie. She was sure Jo was putting on a show. Whatever was said couldn't have been that funny. Whatever...Lacey gazed settled on Jo's raven haired brother Charlie. Lacey smiled as she noticed Chuck eyes on Clara. He looked spell bound. Lacey looked at her sister. Clara was completely oblivious of Charlie stares. She was carrying on a conversation with Regina. Poor Chuck. He was completely infatuated by Clara and Clara paid him dust. Who knows though, maybe Chuck could break down Clara's walls tonight. She was hoping for it. She had a feeling Chuck was a good guy. Maybe that was the problem though. Clara seem to only want bad boys.

"Who wants s'mores?" Regina asked , excitedly. Every one hands shot up. Lacey chuckled. They were all like little kids eager for sweets. Regina passed the marshmallows and sticks around so that they could roast them.

Lacey closed her eyes as she bit into her s'more. Savoring the taste of the delicious treat. Lacey loved chocolate and marshmellows separately, so the two combined was like heaven for Lacey.

"Gosh, Lacey you look like your having a orgasm" she heard Regina say. Lacey eyes shot open. Oh god. Did she? Everyone chuckled at Reginas joke. Lacey looked at the them slghtly embarrased, all eyes were on her including Danny. He was staring up at her from hooded eyes. Lacey brought her gaze from his gorgeous deep browm eyes to Regina. She put on a forced smiled. Inside she was humiliated. Why would Regina put her on the spot like that?

Danny stared at Lacey as she looked down at the flames. She was embarrassed by Regina's comment. He could tell. He was starting to be able to identify the faces she made and what they meant by now. Whenever he thought no one was looking he found himself watching her. Every opportunity he got to study her angelic face he took. God. This sucked to be so obsessed with someone. Regina's comment made Danny wonder just what Lacey's face looked like when she reached that certain high. _Ahhh... Danny dont do that. Dont think about her sex faces._ Danny shook that thought out his head. Thinking about Lacey's sex faces was starting to get him turned on.

"You okay?" he heard Jo's voice say snapping him out of his thoughts.

He snapped his head in the direction of his best friend.

"Yep" he answered quickly. A little too quickly. Jo blue eyes questioned his sincerity.

"What?" he said after she continued to stare at him.

"Nothing" she said. Jo eyes finally left his and settled on Lacey. Oh god. He hoped Jo hadn't picked up how effected he was by the beautiful girl who was now back to eating her s'more. Danny looked at his own. He stuff the remainder of his in his mouth, finishing off the delectable treat.

"Oh my god. Look at that one" Jo said to Danny pointing to a really awesome firework display that resembled the American flag.

"That is so cool" Jo said amazed.

"Yeah. It is" Danny agreed. This was probably the best part of his vacation so far. Watching the fireworks with his two best friends was taking him back to his childhood. When his mom would take him to see the annual Macy's fireworks show. Good times. Sometimes Danny wished he was a kid again, being a teenager sucked.

"Oh and look at that one..." Jo went on. Danny took his eyes from the fireworks long enough to watch Charlie and Clara walk along the shore. Danny smiled as he watched the two. Charlie had been playing it cool shortly after arriving to the beach, after he noticed Clara was still playing hard to get. He switched up his strategy. He'd told Danny girls wanted guys more when you pretended to not be interested. Charlie gave up the hound dog act, not paying Clara really any attention like he normally did. And what do you know? Clara had came over no more then ten minutes ago to ask Charlie if he wanted to take a walk with her. He was glad it worked out for Charlie. Danny on the other hand...Things were complicated...He pretended to be not interested in Lacey since arriving in the Hampton's and what does he get? One foot flirt session and an threat that he better not open his mouth about it. At least she was trying now he thought. Not in the way he hoped. She wanted to be friends. Her invitation for him to join her and her friends at the beach wasn't enough though. He wanted to be walking with her on the shore right about now instead of listening to Jo ramble on and on about fireworks.

"Did you see that...?" Jo said gainings Danny's attention. He looked back up at the sky. Bringing his attention Back to the show. Back to reality...

...

"I dare you to..." Regina said looking at Archie while tapping on her chin. They were all in Charlie's beach home playing a game of truth or dare. Reginas idea of course. "hmmm" she hummed pondering. Clearly trying to think of a good one. "Archie I dare you to call your ex Sarita and tell her you're still in love with her" Dang Poor Archie. As much as she wasn't feeling him as a person right now. She wouldn't wish this dare on her worst enemy...Lacey couldn't imagine being dared to call Trey and tell him she still loved him. She would just die.

"You can't include people that are not involved in the game" Archie said incredulously.

"Says who?" Regina questioned. She gave him a blank stare.

"Thats apart of the rules" Archie said. True. Danny had heard of that rule before but he wasn't going to say anything due to Archie not being his favorite person right now.

"I've never heard of that" Regina said with a sigh. "Either do the dare or you're penalized. Everyone in the room eyed him to see what he would do.

"Who's heard of that rule?" she asked looking around the room. There were a bunch of 'not me' and people shaking their head no. Danny was apart of the 'not me' group

"See" Regina said with a devilish grin "No ones heard of that obvious made up rule, so you have to do it" Archie glared at Regina. Her smile grew even broader. He rolled his eyes before pulling out his cell phone.

"Make sure you put that on speaker" she added. Archie glanced up at Regina. Goodness he was pissed. Lacey wanted to laugh at his facial expression. Welp, that's what he get for choosing dare. He really brought it on himself. Archie nostrils flared as he hit the speaker button. They all listen as the phone begin to ring.

"She's not answering" he stated on the third ring.

"Let it go to voicemail" Regina said. Archie let out a heavy sigh.

"Hello?" Sarita said on the other line. She had answered after the fourth ring.

"It's me, Archie"

"I know, why are you calling me?" she asked with an attitude. Ouch..

"because I..." Archie paused closing his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Arch?" Sarita said when he hadn't finish answering her question. Lacey looked at Regina and Phoebe, they were covering their mouths trying to stifle there laughter. Cruel...

"Because...I...I love you Sarita" He finally got out. Lacey could tell Archie had a hard time getting those words to come out of his mouth.

"What?" she asked, surprised written in her tone.

"I love you" Archie said still not sounding too convincing.

"Good bye Archie" Sarita said before hanging up. Regina burst into laughter as Archie stuck his phone back in his pocket.

"That was hilar" she said after recovering. That dare wasn't funny at all to Lacey. She thought it was mean. 'Please leave exes out of it' she wanted to say. She hoped no one brought Trey into the mix...

"My go" Archie said rubbing his hands together.

"Regina" Archie said clearly about to get revenge on the blonde beauty. "Truth or dare?"

Truth" she said, of course she could dish it but not take it, Lacey thought. She couldn't believe it but she actually wanted Archie to get Regina back royaly for her cruel dare. Lacey eyed the boy who grabbed her into an empty guest room and kissed her just a few days ago. That thought was upsetting her all over again. To think about his lips touching hers...ugh. Lacey still hadn't talked to him about the kiss, she was starting to think she wouldn't have to though. He had kept his distance from her since the dinner. Maybe he had finally gotten he hint she wasn interested. She could only hope.

"Figures" Archie said clearly disappointed. "Is it true you got caught giving Josh McEntire head behind the bleachers?" Regina let out a disgusted sound before answering.

"There's no truth to that rumor" and that was a lie, Lacey thought but didn't say. Regina had told Lacey herself right after it happened. She got caught by the soccer coach polishing off Josh's knob. Lacey remained tight lipped though. She wouldn't call her bestfriend out for her dishonesty.

Danny eyed the blonde as she answered. He hoped that really was a rumor. Otherwise she was as loose as he thought she was. Oral sex in public places was not a good look.

Archie snorted. He clearly didn't believe her, but what could he do? He had no proof. It wasn't like Josh or coach Chandler was here to call her out.

"I guess I'm up again" she said clearly ecstatic.

"Rico" Regina said eyeing the nerdy boy across from her. Rico looked scared shitless. And he should be Regina showed no mercy.

"Truth or dare?" she asked. Rico cleared his voice before answering.

"Truth" Regina sighed. Did she really expect Rico to say dare?

"If you weren't with Andi, who in this room would you want to be with?" He opened his mouth to speak but Regina cut him off.

"And you can't say no one. You have to pick someone" This should be interesting. Rico face fell. Everyone waited on him to answer. Lacey noticed how Andi was staring him down. Hilarious...

"Maybe.. Jo" Rico said shyly. Everyone one eyes looked at the frizzy haired blonde sitting in between Charlie and Danny.

"Umm...Thanks" she said awkwardly with a slight shrug. What do you say to that anyway? Lacey would have probably answered the same way... Everyone laughed. Everyone but Andi.

"Okay..so ...my go" Rico said quickly looking away from Jo. he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before asking Phoebe truth or dare.

"Dare" she said smiling whilst looking around the room. About time, Danny thought. He was sick of everyone picking truth.

"I dare you to give Scott a lap dance" Phoebe laughed.

"Okay" she said clearly down. "I need some music" she said getting up from the floor. Scott stood up as well, he was clearly geeked. Danny chuckled quietly as blondie pulled out a chair and sat down.

The crowd watched on as Phoebe seductively danced to Rihanna's pour it up. Danny didn't know who chose that song or even if it constituted as a proper lap dance song. But Phoebe seemed to be feeling it as she grinded away on Scott. Geez...he would have never expected this from Phoebe. Regina yes...Pheobe no. She was dancing like a pro. And Scott seemed to be enjoying every single minute of it.

After Phoebe's lap dance she posed the infamous question to Clara.

"Dare" Clara said. Uh oh. Lacey thought. Phoebe always had crazy dares.

"I dare you to French kiss Chuck, for at least thirty seconds. Clara bit down on her bottom lip before crawling over to Charlie and planting a kiss on his lips. Being the eager beaver that Charlie was, he grabbed hold of Clara's face kissing her back. People continued to watch as the two played tonsil hockey.

Danny laughed as he watched his best friend take full advantage of the opportunity to kiss Clara. Gosh, they were really going in. He had a feeling Clara was feeling Charlie just as much as Charlie had been feeling her. There was no denying it now. She was smitten. Their walk on the beach must have been really impactful.

"Times up" Phoebe said looking up from her watch. Apparently the love birds hadnt heard Phoebe because they kept going. Danny was starting to feel uncomfortable just watching them kiss. Danny felt like he was peeking in on a private moment. They clearly needed to get a room at this point.

"I said times up" Phoebe said in a shrill voice. That got their attention. Their lips finally parted. Clara and Chuck's eyes never left each other as Clara scooted back next to the beautiful one. Finally Someone other then He and Lacey were having eye sex. They continued to stare... _Okayyyy_...Just bone already Danny thought.

"So... Lace.." Clara said finally breaking eye contact with Chuck. Clara turned to face her sister. "I dare you to-" She started.

"So wait... I don't get the option of choosing?" Lacey said cutting Clara off. What kind of crap was this? She knew Clara was up to something...

"You chose truth last time. You can't choose it twice in a row" Damn. She was right...Lacey had forgot about that rule. Who invented this stupid game anyway?

"Okay what's the dare?" she asked unenthused.

"I dare you to try an give Danny a boner..." Lacey mouth literally dropped. What the hell kind of B.S was this? Lacey looked at Danny. He looked just as shocked by Clara's dare as she did. "Use any means necessary. Kissing. Touching. Licking whatever...and Danny you can't do anything. Let her do the work"

What if I don't want to get a boner in front of everyone? Danny thought. Though the process of receiving it would be a dream come true...

"Why are all the dares so sexual?" she said after getting over her initial shock.

"Because you're in a room full of horny teenagers" Clara said grinning. Not funny...

"Why can't you chose anyone single?" This was so disrespectful. Jo was sitting right there. Though Lacey was pretty sure she had disrespected Jo a number of times within the last few days. Starting with foot-gate...

_What was Lacey talking about?_ Danny thought. She was under the impression he was in a relationship.. With who?.. Why would she think he was taken?... He figured the same way he thought she was dating Archie. Assuming...

Before Danny could say anything Charlie responded. " Danny _is_ single.." He said looking to Lacey. Lacey eyes widened. "Single as they come, right Danny?" Chuck said turning to Danny.

Danny confirmed this by nodding his head yes.

Hold the phone...so he wasn't with plain Jane? Jo was just a friend? Wow. Lacey eyed Jo. She had that bored expression on her face again. She remained mute. The fact she hadn't said anything told her all she needed to know. Lacey was speechless. _So this whole damn time..._

"Do you accept the dare or do you want the penalty? Clara said impatient.

"Whats the penalty?" Lacey asked curious. She didn't know about this whole giving Danny a boner business in front of everyone.

"You have to walk around for the remainder of the night in just your under wear" Lacey sighed she definitely didn't want the penalty. She refused to walked around in her under wear. She was wearing a thong under her clothes. So. Yeah. that definitely wasn't an option. Lacey answered by simply standing up. Everyone laughed at her sudden change of heart.

"UH Ohh" she heard Phoebe say. A few people started to whistle. Oh god. She could really do without all the side commentary.

Danny watched with wide eyes as Lacey approached him. Danny didn't know what to think. Was Lacey really about to try her best to turn him on? Which honestly wouldn't be much trying. All Lacey had to do was look at him the wrong way and Danny could feel himself getting aroused. Ah. It would be embarrassing at how fast he would pitch a tent. Her seducing him... Yeah. He wouldn't last a full minute.

Lacey finally stopped in front of him. Danny eyes followed hers as she bent down to meet him at eye level. God why was he looking at her like this? His hypnotic eyes practically seducing her already and they hadn't even started yet. Lacey sat on her knees before him, he was sitting with his legs stretched out watching her, his eyes not once leaving hers. Lacey continued to stare into his deep brown irises before finally bringing her gaze down to his lips. God they looked so luscious. Danny had nice full lips. Lacey without thinking licked her own. Damn. He would know how much she really wanted this. She'd been been wanting to kiss him since the moment she walked down the stairs and saw his beautiful face staring up at her. The day they met _again_. The day her world was rocked. Danny copied her actions, wetting his own with his tongue. Lord help me. That action alone caused a tingle down in her nether regions. She wondered how his full lips felt like pressed against hers. _What are you waiting for? Lacey kiss him and find out._ Lacey leaned in, her face just inches from his. Her lips dangerously close to his.

Danny was on the verge of kissing her. He knew he was supposed to let her do all the work but God... The anticipation was almost unbearable. The scent of her fruity lip gloss was really tempting him right now. The watermelon scent filled his nostrils. Tempting him to closing the small gap that existed between he and Lacey's lips. _Be cool._ He told himself. Jesus, Why was she delaying the inevitable? She had to kiss him, wasn't that the way this ended? He wanted to feel her lips connect with his already. He wanted to drown in the lusciousness that was her mouth.

Lacey finally closed the gap between their lips. She teased him though... touching her lips with his slightly. Their mouths barely touching. That however still didn't stop the electricity from surging through her body right about now. Lacey closed her eyes as she felt Danny's lips part beneath hers. He was giving her the go ahead to kiss him. Lacey lips parted as well, her tongue peeking out. She ran it ever so slowly over his bottom lip. She could feel the coolness of his breath as he inhaled. Lacey caught his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling on it seductively.

Danny closed his eyes as Lacey bit down on his lip. Jesus Christ. Lacey hadn't even really kissed him and yet he could already feel a twitch down there. It was steadily growing as Lacey continued to pull on his lip. Danny had to literally stop his hands from traveling down to his crotch to push down his growing erection. Danny decided against it, instead leaning back on his hands. It was inevitable he would catch one, he decided to just enjoy the process of getting it. Lacey leaned into him more. She brought her hands up to his face as she released his lip. _No. Dont stop_...he plead silently. She moved her soft lips to his the edge of his mouth. kissing the corner of it before planting sweet kisses along his jaw line. Lacey lips then traveled down to his neck leaving a trail of goose bumps along the way. Lacey used her hands to tilt Danny's head slightly to the side so that his neck was more exposed. Lacey planted a few kisses there before she suddenly stopped. She needed to get closer. Lacey climbed into Danny lap, straddling his waist. Danny shifted his body so Lacey was comfortable in his lap. Once settled in her final position. She surprised Danny as she started to lick him. Her tongue danced in circles on his skin. _Ahh_ that was his spot right below his ear. Danny used one hand to travel up her thigh, the other one stayed in it's same position, palm down planted behind him supporting both he and Lacey's weight. Danny started to grip Lacey's hips, squeezing it..

"No touching Danny" he heard someone say. It sounded like Clara. He wasn't sure he was too caught up of the feel of Lacey's wet tongue on his neck. Danny withdrew his hands from Lacey's waist. He heard a sound escape from his lips as her teeth grazed his skin. She started nibbling on his neck. _Shit_. He didnt mean for that to come out... He couldn't help it though every nerve ending in his body was tingling. The things Lacey could do with that mouth of hers was nothing short of amazing. Lacey caught his earlobe with her teeth. She brought both hands up to his face, holding it in place..craddling it ever so gently. Lacey started to suck on his ear lobe while shifting her body closer to his. That was all it took for Danny to grow to damn there full salute. Lacey mouth broke away from his ears.

"It's up" she said climbing from off of his lap. Danny eyes shot opened as Lacey returned to her spot next to her sister. Danny tried to cover his erection. Wide eyed stares were on him. Everyone in the room looked speechless. Danny shifted uncomfortably. He felt some of the girls stares on his junk.

"I need a minute" he admitted embarrassed. He stood up. There was some laughs. He didn't know what was funny but he was serious. He couldn't sit there with a obvious hard on. He needed to get up walk around...something. He couldn't have random eyes on his situation.

"What, you plan on jerking off?" Tyler asked with a wolfy grin.

"No, of course not" Though he did need that release. "I just need a minute" He said briefly glancing at Lacey. He could tell she was trying not stare down at his hands covering his erection. This was so embarrassing...

"I think we all need a break. I enjoyed that a little too much.." Phoebe joked. Everyone laughed. Well everyone but Danny and Lacey and maybe Archie...Jo didn't looked to happy either Lacey noticed. Neither did Regina. Oh god. Lacey had to admit she enjoyed that a little too much as well. She could feel the moistness in her panties. Danny had barley done anything. Actually he hadn't done anything yet she was soaked. Lacey excused herself. She headed to the kitchen for a beer. Yeah she dfinitely needed a drink after that...

Ten minutes later they resumed the game, the alcohol was starting to get to everyone they had started drinking well before the break, they were having such a blast when they heard a knock on the door. Oh god, he hoped it wasn't Chuck's dad, though Charlie swore his dad was in NYC celebrating with his fiancé. They were seriously wasted. It wouldn't be good if he walked in on a house full of horny tipsy teenagers.

"you expecting someone? Danny asked Charlie.

"Nope" Charlie said getting up to answer the door.

Charlie opened the door. "Sorry I'm late" he heard a familiar voice say. Danny heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of his ex girlfriend walking past Charlie and into the house. All eyes were on her as she scanned the living room.

"Whitney?" Danny manage to get out. He was still in utter shock. A broad smile stretched across her face as she laid eyes on Danny. Oh God...

**A/N Hi readers ;) I just wanna say thank you for continuing to read and review. I have to start off by saying I knew last chapter would probably get mix reviews. I know some of you guys just want Dacey and I get that, but as much as I love dacey I also want my story to be diverse and not revolve strictly on them two. It was important to me to have an actual storyline and not just lust.. Dont get me wrong Dacey is always endgame, but I wanted to offer you guys a little more. I know some of you were frustrated with the lack of DACEY interaction, some probably have dipped out and thats kool *kanye shrug* It is what it is. but the plan was always for Dacey to really connect at the sleep over. I already have the story planned out in my mind. Sry that took a little too long for some of you guys. But you have to trust in the writer to deliver. Good things come to those who wait...Im not going to lie its frustrating to work really hard on something and see people lose interest. You guys seriously don't know how hard we fanfic writers work. . Even though I have a lot going on in my life, I try to write a little bit every day just so I can get an update out to you guys by the weekend. This was something I did for fun because I adore this couple so much. But just like I said about how if this ever became a chore for you to read then stop, well that also applies to myself as well about writing. Guess I'm not bout that fanfic life. This will be my last fanfic that I write. But I will finish this story. I owe it to the readers who actually enjoy my writing. Well as long as you guys still want it :) S/o to all my fans who's been holding me down since GUPI you know who you are ;) I might not be the best writer or have the most fans but trust I appreciate the loyal ones I have, you guys are awesome;) and s/o to the fanfic writers whose written multiple stories, don't know how you guys do it. So drop me some feedback on this chpt guys remember reviews=updates. Ill update if you want it :)**


	12. The Worst

**A/N I probably wont be updating this weekend. I'm in the process of moving YAY for me! (sarcasm) LOL So to make up for that I'm dropping a chpt on my day off. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post but decided what the hell. s/o to everyone who reached out to me on tumblr requesting an update. and thnx to all my fans for all the positive reviews, you guys are the best :) KyndraLasha will you marry me? I'm just saying... Lol **

**WARNING: VERY mature language, teenage drinking yada yada yada, you get the point ;)**

**The Worst**

"Hey" Whitney said with a cheeky smile while staring at Danny. Danny didn't respond he was still trying to figure out what she was doing here. What was going on? Who invited her?

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked rudely. Of course it wasn't Charlie who invited her. Chuck hated Whitney. Probably more then he did. That only left one person. Danny turned to Jo. Glaring at her. She pretended to not feel his menacing eyes on her. Typical. Danny was pissed the f*ck off. He would have to have a talk about boundaries to Jo. She didn't seem to get the fact that Whitney was as good as dead to him.

"Umm, I was invited" She said giving Charlie a blank stare.

Charlie immediately looked back at Jo. "Of course you were" He said his dark eyes boring into Jo's.

"Yeah, I invited her so what?...can we finish playing the game?" Jo said trying to make light of the situation. _Oh whatever_ Danny thought. Jo hadn't even really wanted to play. Danny was so upset he could barely look at Jo.

Lacey stared at the pretty blonde who was in the midst of an awkward situation. Charlie was being incredibly rude to her. What the hell was going on? Lacey wondered what his apparent dislike for her stemmed from.

"I can leave" Whitney said, shaking her head. She looked embarrassed. Obviously she didn't know about Charlie's position of not wanting her there.

"No" Jo said quickly "Charlie doesn't run anything" Jo cut her eyes at her older brother. "Come" she said motioning Whitney to join them. She used her hand to pat the empty space next to her. Charlie's old spot.

Whitney glanced at Charlie before walking across the room and taking a seat next to Jo.

"Yeah, join us why don't you" Charlie said sarcastically, with a roll to his eyes. He obviously had an issue with the seemingly sweet blonde. She wondered what the issue was about.

"Sorry, for the confusion you guys" Whitney spoke glancing around at all the unfamiliar faces. "I'm Whitney. Jo's BFF" Ugh. she already didn't like her. So plain Jane actually had a female friend? Lacey was surprised any girl could tolerate Jo. So this must meant they were just alike. You know what they say birds of a feather flock together. Though this girl seemed nice on the surface she could still be a total bitch like Jo. Maybe she was one of those smile in your face and talk about you behind your back type chicks. Whereas Jo was a frown in your face talk about you behind your back type chick. There were some 'Hi's' from the group. Eventually everyone introduced themselves. When it came to be Lacey's turn to introduce herself. She felt a change in demeanor from Whitney as she said her name. It was very brief though. Lasting only a second. But Lacey had caught it though. She considered herself to be a very observant person. Picking up on even the little things that others wouldn't noticed. It was almost as though Whitney knew of her already. Had Jo been bad mouthing Lacey to this complete stranger? For why though?...Had Lacey really effected Jo that much. If Jo was only Danny's friend why did she have such a disliking for her?

Whitney smiled a small smile. "Nice to meet you Lacey"

"You too" Lacey said simply. She eyed the blonde even after her eyes left Lacey. Clara was now introducing herself to Whitney. Whitney was back to her chipper self. Lacey didn't know why but she got the feeling something was up with this girl.

Danny sighed heavily as they wrapped up the Whitney Taylor meet and greet. Gosh, he didn't want her here. She looked so comfortable too. Mingling with everyone. Like she hadn't just met them two seconds ago. Danny caught Whitney's attention. She must have felt his eyes on her. She smiled at him. _Save your mushy looks for someone who cares._ Ugh. She thought by coming here she would be able to weasel her way back into his life. Nope. Not going to happen. She would be in for a rude awakening if she thought her charm would be able to convince him into to taking her back. Never. What she did he could never forgive her for.

"Whitney" Tyler said eyeing the blonde beauty. "truth or dare?" Lacey could tell by the grin on his face that he was hoping Whitney would be bold and pick dare.

His face fell when she chose truth. "Whitney, if you could be stranded on a deserted island with anyone from this room, who would that person be?"

"Danny" Whitney said without hesitation._ Bitch._ Lacey thought. Ugh. She didn't know where that came from. Yes she did. She didn't want any other girls to have eyes for Danny. Lacey eyes immediately went to the desired hunk that was Daniel Desai. Danny opened his mouth to speak, whatever he was about to say he obviously thought better of it because he quickly shut it. He looked down at the ground. Weird. Danny was never shy. Lacey eyes went back to Whitney. The blonde continued to stare at him. Lacey was starting to feel uncomfortable. What was happening here? She felt as though there was something going on she didn't know about. She wondered...

Danny continued to stare down at the ground until he heard Whitney finally speak again. Only then did he look up. She took her turn directing the question back at Tyler. He chose dare of course. Whitney dared him to streak naked down the beach. The bastard actually did it. They were all heading back inside when Charlie asked if they wanted to get in the pool for a bit. Due to the beach being over crowded. Everyone decided it would be fun.

...

"I'm going to kill Jo" Danny said to his only best friend in the world. Jo was no longer included in sharing that title with Charlie. "I'm going to kill your sister, is that okay?" Danny said only half joking.

Charlie laughed. "Be my guest. I've been wanting to do it for years. Never had the guts to follow through with it. Now I won't have to hire a hit man " Danny burst into laughter. Charlie was a character. He could always count on Charlie make him laugh when he was feeling like shit.

"Dude...I can't believe she invited her..." Danny said as they sat on the edge of the pool. Dipping their feet in the water. Gosh it was cold.

"This is Jo were talking about" Charlie said looking at Danny like 'really dude?'

"I guess your right. Jo has made it her mission to hook us back up since we broke up. I wish she would just mind her business" Danny said looking at his former best friend now. She was laughing at something Whitney said. Danny quickly looked away.

"I hope your not falling for the sweet act she's putting on" Charlie comment made Danny bring his gaze back to his friend.

"Are you on drugs?" Danny asked, insulted his friend would make such a statement. She could be sweet to him all she wanted, Danny was unaffected by her charm, unlike he had been in the past. His head was clear. She wasn't getting back into his good graces this time. Nope.

"What exactly do you constitute as drugs?" Charlie said with a grin.

"Not what you're thinking obviously"

"Well, then no" Charlie answered. Danny chuckled lightly.

"Honestly, dude I'm over it. Moved on" He responded whilst bringing his gaze to the beautiful one. She was sitting on the steps of the pool carrying on a conversation with Clara and Phoebe. She had on a unbelievably sexy one piece swim suit. The sides where cut out revealing her smooth chocolate skin. Danny licked his lips, staring at the chocolate beauty. Remembering the way her mouth felt on his skin.

"Moved on to Lacey I'm assuming...?" Charlie said following Danny's gaze. Danny quickly brought his eyes back to his friend.

"What?" Danny said pretending to not know what Charlie was talking about.

"Dude, don't try to deny it" Charlie said with a smirk. Danny snorted.

"everyone knows"

"Really?" Danny asked with wide eyes.

"No. but you just told on yourself" Charlie said howling. Danny pushed his friend in a playful manner.

"You're the worst" Danny said. Charlie laughed louder. People were starting to look in their direction. Including Miss topic of discussion herself. Instead of her staring at the one who was causing the commotion, she just looked at Danny. Danny held her gaze before she finally looked away. Damn.

"No but you told on yourself with that whole erection thing though" Ugh _that._

"Did you even last thirty seconds?" Charlie added.

"I don't think so" Danny chuckled lightly while shaking his head.

"That is hilarious" Charlie said slowly. Or embarrassing...

"I will admit the twins are something else" Charlie admitted, staring at Clara.

"Like What kind of witchery are they practicing?" He asked. Good question. It was definitely seemed like Lacey had some type of spell on him.

"Clara is-" He paused, clearly thinking of the right words to use.

"You really like her" Danny said more as a statement then a question. Danny noticed Charlie hadn't tried to get with any girls since he met Clara. And that said a lot because Charlie was a hound dog if he ever knew one.

"She's so cool, ya know?" Charlie said looking briefly at his friend. Danny nodded, Clara was pretty cool. "Not to mention she's f*cking hot" Charlie added.

"Can't forget that" Danny joked.

"I wanna make her my girlfriend. Dude... I think I'm in love. " Charlie admitted. He hadn't laughed afterwards which caused Danny to stare at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say you're in love?" Danny must have definitely heard it wrong. Charlie wouldn't say such a thing...not Mr. No chick can ever tie me down.

"It's sad right? What have I become?" Charlie sighed. God. Charlie really was serious. Charlie was too busy staring at Clara to noticed Danny jaw had hit the floor.

"Wow" Danny said. "Never thought I'd see the day Charles McBride would fall in love"

"Yep" Charlie said looking back to his friend. "Don't tell her though... It's totally creepy right?" Danny laughed offering no verbal response. It was sort of creepy...

"What about Lacey?" Was Charlie asking him if he was in love?

"I don't know...I like her a lot" He admitted.

"Clearly" Charlie said referring to the boner she caused earlier. Danny laughed loudly.

"You should go for it" Charlie encouraged. Danny laughter ceased.

"She's not with Mr. Popular" Charlie said enthusiastically, referring to Archie. Thank God for that.. They sat in silence for a while.

Danny laughed as a thought crossed his mind. "What?" Charlie asked with curious eyes. Obviously wondering what caused the sudden laugh.

"My mom would so kill me. I promised I'd leave her alone" Charlie let out a hearty laugh. Danny joined in. They were attracting stares again.

"You know what they say about promises" His eyes on Danny. "they're meant to be broken" Ha. Danny laughed quietly as Lacey and Clara approach Him and Chuck.

...

Lacey was getting a beer out the fridge when she felt a weird presence. She quickly turned around. It was Whitney.

"Shit! You scared me" Lacey said before grabbing the beer and shutting the refrigerator door.

"Sorry" Whitney said with a smile. "Guess we had the same idea" Lacey moved out of the way so that Whitney could grab whatever beverage out of the fridge that she desired to drink. Lacey leaned on the counter as she popped open the can of beer. Whitney closed the door after grabbing a Heineken.

"So..." Whitney said eyeing Lacey she leaned her back up against the fridge. Lacey took in Whitney's appearance she had a red bikini on. She had her hair pinned up and one of those bun things Danny wore. Damn. She really came prepared huh? Lacey nearly rolled her eyes.

"Let's just cut to the chase. I know you have a thing for Danny" Umm okay...the sweet girl that was just present a second ago was just traded in for a snarky bitch faced one. Who was this Jo 2.0?

"What?" Lacey asked, surprised at Whitney's words.

"Look me and Danny are in the process of getting back together. He wants to. And I think I do too, soo..." Whitney let the sentence hang in the air. Lacey knew exactly what Whitney was applying. She was pretty much telling Lacey to stay away from Danny.

"Look-" Lacey started.

"No, you look" Whitney said venom in her voice. "Danny is _mine_" Lacey let out a sinister laugh.

"I don't know what your issue is, but if Danny really wanted to be with you he wouldn't be getting boners for me" Lacey couldn't believe that just came out her mouth. Usually Lacey would be more prissy in the situation but in this case she didn't give a shit. Lacey couldn't believe this girl had the nerve to confront her. _The nerve_...

Whitney looked completely shocked by Lacey's comeback. What did she expect for Lacey to bow out respectfully.

"What did she not tell you that part?" Lacey said referring to Jo. She knew Jo was the one filling her in on everything.

"He's a guy, it happens" Whitney said after picking her jaw back up from the ground.

"Don't think you matter to him just because you can give him a hard on. I've been with him for over two years and I can f*ck him better then anyone else can" Whitney spat, glaring at Lacey. "You're nothing" Whitney added while leaning in.

"You insecure little-" Lacey started stepping forward.

"What is going on?" Rico said entering the kitchen.

Lacey brought her gaze to the cute nerdy boy standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Ask her" Lacey said while leaving Rico and bitch face alone.

Gosh Lacey was fuming mad. She couldn't believe that little heifer had the nerve to try an intimidate her to staying away from Danny. Who does that? Do girls still fight over guys? This was 2014 if a guy didn't want you then move on to the next. There were too many guys out there in the world. This was crazy..Lacey had never been in this position in her life. Lacey was proud of herself for standing up to that heifer the way she did. Lacey usually wasn't the one to get caught up in verbal matches but she refuse to let this skinny blonde bully her. Who did she think she was? She guess she thought she could easily intimidate her. She couldn't stand girls like Whitney. She reminded her of Sarita's cattiness. Except Sarita was ten times worse. If she could deal with Sarita, she definitely could handle gangster Barbie.

Lacey walked back out side. she saw her sister in the hot tub with Charlie, Phoebe and Regina. Lacey first thought was to tell Clara what just occurred between her and Whitney in the kitchen, but she thought better of it. Clara would go HAM on blondie. That wasn't a good idea. She remember one time Clara and Sarita got into it over one of the rumors Sarita had spread about Lacey. It wasnt pretty. Best to leave Clara out of it. She could handle her own battles anyway. Lacey chuckled to herself. Clara was sitting on Charlie's lap. Wow. that was fast. Lacey smiled at her sister obviously cracking up by something Charlie said. She looked so happy. Good for Clara. If anyone deserved happiness was her. Clara was the best person she knew. And she didn't just think that because Clara was her sister. Clara honestly was the best. She cared about other people's feelings or needs above her own. Lacey hadn't inherited that trait. Her mom was the same way. Lacey had some working on herself to do. She had to admit she was a bit selfish at times.

"What's so funny?" Lacey asked as she took a seat down next to Phoebe, sitting her beer down as well.

Lacey felt eyes on her. She quickly looked in the direction of the pool. Danny was staring at her as he listened to whatever Tyler was telling him. He flashed her a smile completely unaware of the verbal sparring match she and his ex just had in the kitchen.

"Chuck, tell her the story..." Clara said still recovering from laughter. Lacey cut her eyes from Danny and brought them to Chuck as he begin to speak.

...

"Did you do it?" Jo asked Whitney as she approached her. She handed Jo a beer.

"Yep" Whitney said curtly.

"What she say?" Jo asked, popping open her can.

"She brought up the whole boner thing" Whitney said sounding disgusted.

"That _bitch_" Jo said before taking a sip of her beer. Whitney joined her on the steps of the pool.

"It's okay" Whitney assured her. "I've dealt with girls like her before. She isn't the first girl to go after Danny and she won't be the last. I handled them and I can definitely handle her" Jo nodded, before taking another sip of her beer.

"What do you know about her?" Whitney said while eyeing Lacey. More like glaring at Lacey in the hot tub.

"Not much" Jo admitted. Whitney smack her lips. She needed the low down on this chick.

"Oh wait" Jo said clearly remembering something. Whitney brought her eyes back to her cherubic face friend.

"I was talking to Rico earlier, when he finally decided to detach from his annoying girlfriend"

"Who the hell is Rico?" Whitney asked even though he just introduced himself to her not long ago. She didn't remember names of guys unless they were hot. The only name she remembered was Tyler.

Whitney gave Jo a blank stare. Jo rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You know, dark hair, glasses"

"Oh, the nerd" Whitney said recalling the awkward boy who had just walked in on she and Lacey in the kitchen getting ready to claw each other eyes out.

"Umm I guess" Jo said.

"Okayyyy...what he say?" Please be something good.

"Well just that she used to date his brother. They were in a long term relationship. They just broke up recently. Apparently it was really serious"

"Really?" Whitney said intrigued, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yep" Jo confirmed.

"And where is this ex-boyfriend?" Whitney said trying to get more details out of Jo.

"Back in Green Grove, where she's from"

"Well we're just going to have to do something about that" Whitney said with a devilish grin.

"You're so bad" Jo said slowly. What Jo didn't know was that was a compliment to Whitney. She manipulated whoever to get what she wanted, including Jo.

"See what else you can get out of Rico. I'll handle Danny" she paused looking at her ex flame as he walked past them. He didn't utter one word to her. Ugh. She hated this Lacey chick had Danny's feelings for her all screwed up. She would have to try a different approach.

"I'm going to get him back Jo" she said to her best friend.

"I know" Jo said with a slight smile.

"So I guess that means you're staying in The Hamptons" Jo said after a minute.

"You guessed right" Whitney said taking a sip of her beer. Danny would be back hers by the end of the summer. Lacey who?...

**A/N Normally I don't write from the POV of supporting characters, but I thought it was necessary in this case. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I know some will rip it to shreds, it is what it is. Oh and I know its not as long as the last three. Actually my chapters typically aren't that long. I don't want you guys to start expecting really long chapters. I didn't feel the need to add to much to this one though. straight to the point. Plus its crucial how you end it. feedback=updates so drop me a review peeps:) thnk you lovely fans. You guys are the best xo**


	13. Happy Campers

**A/N Hey lovely Fans, I'm finally settled in my new place. Here's Chpt 13 EnJoy!**

**Happy Campers**

Lacey tossed and turned in her borrowed bed. She was in one of the guest bedrooms in Charlie's beach home desperately trying to catch some Zzz's. The group had officially called it a night at 3:00 A.M. That was an hour and thirty-two minutes ago according to the red digital numbers that illuminated from the clock on the night stand. Lacey looked at the empty space beside her. Clara had snuck off assumingly to Chuck's room a half an hour ago. Clara thought Lacey had been sleep, when she done so. Silly rabbit. What Clara didnt know was that Lacey had never even fallen asleep to begin with. Lacey sighed. Why couldn't she drift off into unconsciousness? Maybe because she was thinking about the crazy night she had just had. She had Kissed, licked, nibbled a boy. Given him a boner. Got confronted by his jealous insecure ex-girlfriend, almost smacked the pissed out of ex-girlfriend. She had quite a night. Lacey shifted positions, turning on her side. Maybe this position would be better. Lacey mind went back to the mysterious boy that was probably asleep at this very moment across the hall. Or maybe not. Maybe he was tossing and turning just like her. Or worse maybe he was with her doing god knows what with her. Lacey huffed as she thought about what blondie said earlier about Danny wanting to get back together. She wonder if it was true or not. Whitney could have just been saying that to get Lacey to back off. Lacey wasn't the type of girl to fight over a guy but Danny was definitely worth fighting over. She had proved that with Regina. Lacey closed her eyes as she thought about Danny's Lips and how sweet they were. Lacey could still taste his lips on her tongue. Lacey licked her lips as her hands traveled down her body. God she wanted more of his mouth. Lacey fingers brushed against her shorts. They found there way inside. Lacey closed her eyes as she let her fingers take her away.

Ah. She needed that Lacey thought, her eyes popping back open. Yep, she needed that release since Danny couldnt be that one to give it to her, she had to take matters in her own hands, literally. Lacey got out of bed she had the urge to urinate. She stepped out into the hall and crashed into someone. Lacey nearly screamed. What the hell? Was this person hanging outside her door? It was so dark She couldn't see who it was.

"Shhh, it's me Archie" He said in a low voice. Steadying her.

"What are you doing ?" she said after her heart started up again.

"Can we talk?" Archie said finally letting go of her.

"Now?" she said in a whispered voice. Why wasn't he in bed like everyone else?

"Yeah, Its important" He said. What could be so important that he couldn't wait until the morning?

"Archie" she said with a sigh. "I have to pee and I'm half asleep. We can talk in the morning" She said walking past him. She hadn't even waited for him to respond.

Lacey woke up the next morning feeling grumpy. She had a headache and she hadn't gotten any sleep. Something about bumping into Archie outside her bedroom didn't sit right with her. She spent most of the night watching the door. She was scared he might try to come in. Even through she had locked it for extra measure she still wasn't all the way comfortable. She was almost tempted to go into Danny's bedroom. Not for sex or anything just to feel safe. God she hated Clara had left her alone in the middle of the night. She felt bad for even thinking Archie would harm her. He had been her friend for forever. He would never hurt her.

Lacey took a extremely quick shower since others were waiting to do so. She made her way downstairs to find Chuck and Clara on the couch engaged in conversation. They were eating pancakes and laughing, presumably at one of Chuck's hilarious stories. The boy had storries for days.

"Hey, Lacey" Charlie said eyes now on Lacey.

"Morning" she sad with a quick wave.

"You look tired" Clara noted. Tired wasn't the word to describe the way she was feeling right now. More like exhausted to the tenth power.

"I am" She said with a weak smile.

"breakfast is in the kitchen" Charlie said. Lacey nodded, heading to the kitchen, she was starving. Lacey was surprised to see Danny playing chef. He was pouring pancake batter into a skillet.

"You cook" she said grabbing his attention. The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"Yeah, it helps take my mind off things" Lacey leaned on the counter watching Danny as he sat down the measuring cup. He then turned his attention to the sizzling bacon, he used a fork to turn the bacon around to the uncooked side. After doing so he brought his eyes back to her.

"I made you a plate" he said nodding towards the counter.

"Thanks" she said walking past him to grab her plate.

"No prob" he said smiling Lacey couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectious. Plus he was so damn gorgeous. Lacey was glad she made the effort to be his friend. It was nice to not hate him anymore, she could definitely see herself getting to know him better. Lacey bit off a peice of her bacon. At that moment Jo walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were on Lacey, she had that bored expression on her face again. Lacey rolled her eyes not caring if blondie saw it or not. She left the kitchen leaving Danny and Jo to themselves.

Don't leave. Danny thought as he watched Lacey exit the kitchen. Damn. Jo ruined alone time he couldve had with Lacey.

"What you cooking, smells good?" Jo said sweetly, clearly trying to butter him up. She knew she was on his shit list. Danny hadn't said two words to Jo since finding out she had been the one who invited Whitney.

"What do you think?" he said rudely. Jo sighed before responding.

"Danny don't be mad at me, I'm your best friend" Danny snorted. That was still up for debate.

"Was" Danny said flipping the pancakes to the other side.

"I'm sorry. I felt bad for her. She really misses you. you two should talk"

"We have nothing to talk about. Neither do you and I" He said glancing at her. Jo mouth turned down into a frown. She was giving him the sad puppy dog face.

"Desai" She whined.

"Masterson" he said mimicking her voice. She giggled.

"You know you can't stay mad at me" she stated. True. He knew Jo didnt mean any harm inviting Whitney. But she needed her to know her days of interfering were over.

"Jo. You got to mind your own business. Me and Whitney are over. I know she's your best friend and all but-" Jo cut him off.

"I know. I know. I'm done. You and Whitney business is just that you guy's and as of now I'm out of it" she said crossing her heart.

"forgive me?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster" Danny sighed before bringing his attention back to cooking.

"This time but don't cross me again"

"I won't" she said giving him a hug. Jo held on to him tight.

"Jo, I'm trying to cook here" He said chuckling.

"Sorry" she said releasing him. he glanced back her. She was cheesing from ear to ear. He smiled in return. He couldn't stay mad at Jo for long. She just better not pull any more stunts when it came to him and Whitney.

Charlie's place pretty much cleared out after breakfast. The only people who remained were Lacey, Clara, Danny, Jo, bitch...oops Whitney, Archie and Scott. They had stayed behind to help Charlie clean up the place a bit. It was the least they could do being that they all contributed to the mess. They were just finishing up when Archie pulled Lacey to the side. They were out by the pool picking up beer cans.

"Hey can we talk?" he said, his green eyes boring into hers. She must admit they were pretty but didn't come close to being as gorgeous as Danny's were.

"Yeah, wassup?" she asked. She could kinda guess what this was about. The kiss...

"What's going on?" he asked, he said narrowing his eyes "You kissed me the other day then-"

"Archie you kissed me" She corrected, she could feel her face scrunching up. What the hell was he talking about? He acted as though she had been the one to pull him in a empty room and pretty much attack him with her mouth.

"Okay" He said slowly. "But you kissed me back"

"Yeah because i thou-" she begin, but suddenly stopped short when she realized she was about to say she thought he was Danny. No need to make him feel worse.

"Because what? You've been avoiding me like the plague" He said trying to get some answers. He couldn't understand why she had acted as though they never shared that magical moment back at Trey's house. Archie stared at the beautiful girl infront of him waiting on her to answer him.

"No" she said shaking her head. "If I was avoiding you I wouldn't have even came to the bonfire or this party for that matter" He didn't understand. What was her issue then? Was it because...

"So what's the problem? Is it Trey?" He questioned. He studied her facial expression, trying to see if mentioning the exes name would illicit any type of reaction from her.

"No, I just..." She started. Her eyes breaking away frm his gazed. Why was she playing games? What was her deal? Lacey eyes wondered over to Danny. Oh. He finally got it. Lacey didn't have to say anything else, her face said it all. Danny was now looking back at her as he picked up a beer bottle from beside the hot tub.

"Don't want me..." he said, finishing her thought. Lacey snapped her head back in his direction. He could tell she was surprised by his comment.

"Arch you're like one of my best friends" she said her deep brown eyes boring into his and not the long hair guy standing by the hot tub.

Archie nodded his head. He couldn't believe this. He spent two years waiting for Lacey to drop Mr. Pretty boy and when she finally does she falls for another one. Archie refused to let Lacey slip through his fingers again. He put in too much hard work. Pretending to be her friend, warming up to Clara to get info out of her, being a shoulder to lean on when she and Trey were going through their rough patch. Yeah. No. Desai could go jump off a cliff. He'd be damn if Danny ended up with the girl after only knowing her for a few days. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. After all the scheming he did to break up the two, he'd be damned if Danny was going to reap the rewards of all of his hard work.

"I get it. Friends it is..." he said with a slight smile. Friends my ass...he would find a way to put an end to her apparent crush on Rico Suave...Archie had total confidence with himself. First thing on his to do list. Get close to Masterson. He knew she liked him. He would use that knowledge to get info on this Danny cat.

"I'm so glad you understand" She said smiling that beautiful smile of hers, showing off that adorable dimple of hers. God she was beautiful. Archie smiled back at her as he thought how she soon would be his.

"I love this part" Lacey said to no one in particular as she Clara and Danny chilled in the theatre room watching Horrible Bosses. She was referring to the scene where Colin Farrell's character was introduced into the movie. Hilarious. Lacey's favorite scene and movie. She had lost count how many times She had watched this movie.

"Yeah, me too" Clara said giggling. Her laughter was cut short by her cell phone ringing.

"Hey" Clara said in a sweet voice. Lacey knew right away it must of been Chuck on the other end. That was the only time Clara voice went up like two octaves.

"I've been thinking about you too" she said getting up from the couch. Yep, definitely Chuck. Lacey could hear Clara giggled as she left the room.

The moment Clara left the room. The whole atmosphere changed. Lacey was suddenly aware she was alone in a dark room with Danny Desai. Her crush. The guy she been thinking about non stop since she first laid eyes on him a few days ago. Lacey watched Danny out of her peripheral vision. He shifted in his seat. Was it her or had he moved closer?

"Danny discreetly shifted in his seat moving closer to Lacey. He hoped he wasn't too obvious. He didn't want to alert her of his sudden thirst. God all he wanted was to just be near her though. Danny watched in his peripheral vision as she copied his movements. Was she doing it to get closer to him or had she done it unknowingly? Maybe she wasn't even trying to get closer to him. Maybe she was just trying to get more comfortable since there was suddenly more room available. Yeah, it was definitely the latter. Her eyes were glued on the television. She seem to really been engaged in it. She had just said this was her favorite movie. The choices were out of this and The Notebook. She chose this. Danny agreed he had never seen It before, plus he didn't care to watch a chick flick. Comedies was more his thing. But honestly he would have agreed to anything if it involved getting to be around her.

Danny didn't know how it happened but somehow he and Lacey were now just mere inches apart. He couldn't remember who scooted over more him or Lacey. He think it was the both of them.

Gosh Danny was sitting so close to her, she could literally feel the heat radiating off his body. He felt good beside her, like he was meant to be there. Ugh. Why hadn't he made a move yet. Lacey didn't want to be the girl who made the first move. But she was seriously thinking about grabbing him and pulling him down on the couch with her. Lacey was brought out her thoughts by Danny hand brushing up against hers. What was this finger-gate this time around? Lacey immediately looked up Danny turned his head in her direction starring at her. Lacey starred back. The tension was so thick in the room. Lacey could see Danny's eyes look down at her lips. Was he about to...

"Hey what are you kids watching?" Samuel said entering the room. Both she and Danny shifted in their seats, both inching away from each other. Lacey glanced up a her dad. His eyes were glued on the projector screen. Thank god. He was oblivious to what was just going on between she and Danny.

"Horrible Bosses" She said finally answering him.

"Never seen it" Samuel said taking a seat in the recliner chair.

"Is it any good?" He added glacing at Lacey.

"Yep" she said. Ugh. Why did he have to come in and ruin the moment? Damn. Danny was about to kiss her...at least she thought he was. It didn't matter she  
Would never know now...

Danny stared at the projector screen. Pretending to be engrossed in the movie. He hadn't really processed anything that happened since the movie started playing. He was too busy thinking about Lacey and how he wanted to taste her lips again. He was getting ready to when Samuel walked in. Danny nearly groaned when Samuel interrupted them. Figures. Nothing ever went his way. Now Lacey was miles away back to her spot at the end of the couch. Between Lacey's dad and his mom he didnt know who was worse. Probably his mom. This after all had been Samuel first time cock blockng.

"You guys wanna watch another movie?" Lacey said after Horrible Bosses ended.

"I guess I can watch another" Samuel said as Lacey stood up. She flipped on the lights. Danny blinked rapidly adjusting his eyes.

"What about you Danny?" Lacey said as she made her way over to the projector.

"I think im going to call it a night" Danny said yawning, he was exhausted. As much as he longed for another opportunity to be alone with lacey. He had a feeling Samuel wasnt going to bed any time soon and he didn't have the patience to wait for Samuel to grow tired.

Damn. Lacey thought as she ejected the DVD from the projector. She hated her dad had walked in on she and Danny. Now she would never know if Danny really was about to kiss her.

"Night" she said sweetly while looking at him.

"Good night" he said standing up.

"Night, sir" Danny said directing his gaze at Samuel.

"Night, son" he said with a head nod. Danny was just about to exit the room when he heard Samuel suddenly speak.

"Oh, Danny" Samuel said. Danny turned back around to bring his eyes to the father of his current crush.

"Sir?"

"Nick wanted me to invite you to play golf with us tomorrow"

"Cool. I'm down" Danny said. His schedule was wide open anyway. Why not? He happened to like Nick, as well as the other guys with the exception of Archie. Hopefully meat head wouldn't show. Danny hoped Archie had something better to do then play golf with them.

"Okay, we leave at ten" Danny nodded before leaving the room. But not before sneaking a last glance at the beautiful one. She was turned around, now sifting through DVDs. Damn.

"Where are you going?" Lacey said plopping down on Clara's bed. Clara was obviously getting ready to go somewhere. Clara glanced at Lacey while bending over to put on her sandals.

"Chucks picking me up. Were going to catch a movie."

"And it begins" Lacey said watching her sister walk towards the the full length mirror.

"What?" Clara asked clueless to what Lacey was referring to. She eyed herself in the mirror. Clara had on a really pretty brightly colored flower printed dress on. Very summery.

"You know, you abandoning me to hang out with your boyfriend" Lacey said only half serious. Clara turned around to look at Lacey. Her mouth was literally hanging open in surprise.

"The nerve...I recall the past two years of feeling abandoned by you while you wrapped your whole existence around Trey" Wow. Well tell me how you really feel. Lacey thought. She hadnt even been serious with her statement. Well maybe a little. This was a shock to discover Clara felt abandoned when she and Trey were dating.

"I didn't abandon you" Lacey countered. And she hadn't. She made time for Clara. They probably didn't hang out as much as Clara wanted to but they definitely got their sister time in.

"Okay" Clara clearly dropping it. Why did she even bring it up if wasn't up to discussing it? Clara walked over to her dresser picking up a pair of earrings before walking back over to the mirror.

"Clara" Lacey begin. Apparently they needed to have this discussion.

"It's okay Lacey" Clara said interrupting Lacey. "I have my sister back now all is fine in The Porter household" Clara went back to looking in the mirror. She was putting on her hoop earrings.

"If I ever made you feel abandoned. I'm sorry" Lacey said offerring an apology. And it was sincere. She never intended her sister to feel left out.

"I know" Clara said glancing back at lacey, with a small smile. "I know it wasn't done intenually. He was you first love, I get that even though I have yet to experience such a thing yet.

Yeah Clara had never been in love before. Hell she hadn't even had a serious boyfriend yet.

"Maybe Chuck is the one" Lacey said wiggling her eyebrows. Clara laughed.

"Maybe, it's too soon to tell" Clara said grinning like the cheshire cat. Aw how cute. Clara was smitten. She hoped Charlie was worthy of her sisters attention.

"So" Lacey said, she was thinking of a way to say what she need to say without sounding nosey.

"You snuck off to his room the other night..." Clara's smile grew wider. She offered no verbal response.

"You bang?" Lacey said. What the hell this was her sister she could asked her whatever she wanted. It wasn't like she was some random stranger inquiring about her sex life.

"Of course not. I'm a lady" Clara said reciting Reginas words at the country club a few days ago.

"You're a liar, that's what you are" Lacey said teasing. Clara bent over bursting in laughter. Lacey guessed she got her answer.

"Bad girl" Lacey said slowly. "Spill it" she wanted all the details. Lacey was lacking that particular excitement in her life at the moment. Clara walked over to join Lacey on her bed.

"We didn't have sex" Lacey frowned disappointed. She couldn't believe how much she wanted to talk about sex. Normally Lacey shied away from the topic. She was rather uptight when it came to discussing it. What's was up with her lately? Horny that's what...

"Well not in the true definition of the word" Lacey furrowed her eyebrows. She was confused. What the hell was Clara talking about?

"What does that even mean?" she asked curious.

"We didn't have sex sex" Clara said using air qoutes. Lacey still didn't get it. Wasn't all acts of sex considered sex? Clara sighed noticing the confusion on Lacey's face.

"Damnit Lacey your really going to have me spell it out for you, aren't you?" Clara said with a eye roll.

"No intercourse" she clarified giving Lacey a blank stare.

"Ah" Lacey said nodding her head. "Gotcha"

"You better had" Clara joked. Lacey laughed.

"That is considered sex just so you know" Clara laughed.

"Girl I can't even begin to tell you-" Clara stopped herself.

"What?" Lacey said quickly. If Clara thought she was going to put a end to this conversation she had another thing coming.

"His mouth. that's all I'm going to say" Clara said

"Did he ask you to return the favor?" Lacey inquired.

"No" Lacey eyes widened.

"Really?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yep" Clara confirmed. Umm what planet was Charlie from? Why couldn't all guys be like that? Lacey remained silent as Clara finish getting ready.

"Come with us" Clara said being the first to speak, she was applying mascara to her eyes lashes.

"And be the third wheel...No thanks" Lacey said raisin up from Clara's bed.

"Well, Danny should be back soon" Clara said, looking at Lacey from the reflection in the mirror. True. Danny should be back soon. He had left to play golf with her dad earlier. That was nearly five hours ago. It was pathetic how Lacey new down to the very second how long Danny was gone.

"What does that have to do with me?" Lacey said pretending she still didn't have a thing for Danny.

"So were still playing that game, huh? Pretending to not want Danny"

"It's not a game" Clara put down her mascara and picked up her lipstick.

"Right...we all saw the dare..." She said before applying her lipstick.

"thanks for reminding me to get you back for that" Clara snorted.

"Oh, whatever" Clara said pressing her lips together in attempts to even out the color. "You loved it" Clara accused. Yes she did a little too much remembering the dampness in her panties afterwards.

"You want to do it again" Clara said in a teasing manner when Lacey hadn't said anything.

"Were friends"

"friends who wanna fu-"

"Shut your mouth" Lacey said cutting Clara off.

"Why cant you admit you like the boy? I mean he's hot as hell. I'm sure every girl in the Hamptons wouldn't mind banging him. I'm you sister Lacey, you can tell me. I won't say anything. I promise." Clara said finally turning around. She looked gorgeous. Lacey rarely ot to see Clara all made up. They were both chill with the make up unless they had an event to go to.

"Okay" Lacey said with a sigh after a long moment of Clara staring her down. "I like the boy" Lacey said referring to danny as the boy just as Clara had done a moment ago. Clara smiled, satisfied with Lacey's confession.

"Okay, now that you're no longer in denial, what are you going to do about it?" Clara questioned, raising one of her eyebrows

"I'm not going to do anything. If he wants me then he has to show me"

"I respect that" Clara said walking past Lacey to grab her phone from the bed.

"Theres nothing wrong with flirting though, to give him a hint" Clara added while fidgeting with her phone. Most likely texting C-Mack. Lacey almost laughed out loud thinking about his ridiculous nickname. Danny had told her the kids at their school actually called him that.

"You better get on that before someone else does" Clara said putting her phone back down on the bed. Clara comment had caused her to think of Whitney. Lacey would just die if Danny got back together with gangster Barbie. Lacey refused to allow that to happen.

"Yeah, your right. There's nothing wrong with a little flirting." There was nothing wrong at all...

"Let me do it" Danny said to Lacey. He had noticed she was struggling to set up her tent. The whole gang had decided to go camping. And by the whole gang he meant everyone including Whitney. Danny actually didn't mind the fact she tagged along. As long as she stayed far far away from him he could careless. His days of stressing over Whitney Taylor were long gone. He had other concerns on his brain, like breaking down Lacey's walls. A weekend of camping with her would be the best time to get to know her better.

"Thanks" Lacey said smiling sweetly. God her dimples would be the death of him.

"No prob" Danny said returning a smile.

Archie nostrils flared as he watch Danny Desai woo his girl. Danny had taken over setting up her tent. Archie was just about to go offer when Rico Suave beat him to the punch. God. He hated this Danny dude. Archie had thrown a few jabs at Danny the other day when Danny had joined them for yet another game of golf. Nothing too serious just a bunch of smack talk regarding the game. Danny had surprised him with his comebacks. Danny definitely didn't care for him either. He could tell getting Danny out of the way would be a challenge. He knew Danny knew he like Lacey. Just like Archie knew of Danny's feelings for Lacey.

"I see your still obsessing over Lacey" Scott said in Archie's ear, startling him.

"Dude, don't do that shit" Archie said turning around to glare at his cousin. He hated when people snuck up on him from behind. Scott laughed loudly.

"This Danny dude is a problem" Archie said glancing back at the two lovebirds. Lacey was laughing at something Danny had said. Damn. She never laughed that hard at none of his jokes.

"Looks that way. And here I thought she was stuck on 'The Third' " Scott admitted. 'The Third' was a nickname he and Scott had given Trey as one of their little inside jokes. Trey was so caught up being a Thaler. It was ridiculous. So what his family had more money then god. It wasn't that serious. Archie rolled his eyes before turning back around.

"He has to go" Archie said referring to Danny. Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

"Forget her. She's not even that hot" Scott said to his cousin.

"I'm going to pretend you hadn't just said that" Archie said. Lacey was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

"I mean she's hot. But not so hot where you should be devising up plans to get rid of her other admirers" Archie grunted.

"Why don't you give that Jo chick a chance. She clearly likes you" Ha. Archie had absolutely no interest in Jo. She hadn't even been able to give him anything good on the Desai kid. According to Jo Danny was the perfect human being. He would have to try an grill her more later. And Who was this Whitney girl she hung around? Whitney seemed to had a liking to Danny. Being that he was the one she chose to be stranded on a deserted island with.  
Archie sighed another girl with a Desai crush...

"Not my type" He didn't care too much for blondes.

"Well at least bang her. Shes not the hottest I've seen but definitely doable" Archie gave Scott a mean look. that was definitely not on the agenda.

"I'm just saying, at least it'll take your mind off Miss exoctical" Hmmm...Maybe he would consider it...He did have a lot of pent up sexual frustration maybe Jo could be the one who he took out that frustration on until he was finally able to be with Lacey. He was sure she would be game. She wanted him bad. It was kind of pathetic the way she looked at him sometimes. Maybe he would throw her a bone.

Archie eyes darted over to blondie, her eyes were already fixated on him. Of course they were. Archie waved at Jo. Her face lit up like it was Christmas and she had just gotten the gift she been dreaming about all year.. She brought her hands up to wave back at him. Archie gave Jo a wink before turning back around to face his cousin. Yeah she definitely would be game.

"Thanks Danny" Lacey said eyeing her tent that Danny had just set up for her. It was amazing how fast he had done it. She remembered coming out to Cedar point before and Trey having the hardest time setting It up. Eventually he got it up though it took him damn near a lifetime.

"Anytime" He said glancing up at her. Gosh he was beautiful.

"You need any help?" Lacey joked. They both knew she wouldn't be any help she couldn't even get her own tent up for godsakes. Danny laughed while standing up. Lacey joined in. There was a moment of awkward silence after their laughter ceased.

"Nah. I'm good" Danny finally said breaking the silence while shoving his hands in his pockets. Was he nervous? Lace typically did that when she was nervous. She was weirdly aware of her hands whenever she got a little anxiety.

"You sure?" Lacey said stepping closer. At this point she just wanted to be near him. Danny eyes held hers.

"No. I'm not" he admitted shaking his head.

Whitney glared at Danny and Lacey as they walked over to Where his unfinished tent was. She let out a groan. God. She absolutely despised this Lacey chick.

"I hate her" she admitted to Jo. When Jo hadn't responded she glanced back over to her best friend. Jo was starring at one of the guys from the party. Artie or something close to that.

"Hello" Whitney said snapping her fingers in front of her lovestruck friend.

"You're supposed to be my support system here" she reminded Jo.

"He winked at me" Jo said excitedly bringing her gaze to her friend. "Archie winked at me" she repeated.

"That's great" Whitney said trying to suppress her growing annoyance. She could careless about the soccer stud winking at Jo. She needed to know if Jo had any new developments on Lacey's mysterious Ex-boyfriend.

"Isn't it?" Jo said smiling like she won the lottery.

"Did you find out anything else on Lacey's ex beau?" Whitney asked. She was done pretending she cared about Jo's crush on pretty eyes. Although she didn't particular find Archie all that hot. She did have to admit his eyes were gorgeous. Jo face fell. Any trace of happiness was now gone. Damn. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to change the subject. Now it made her look like she only cared about her own concerns. Which she did but Jo didn't have to know that. She needed Jo's help on this. She couldn't have Jo think she was using her.

"I'm sorry for being a selfish bitch. I just love him so much Jo. I cant just give up" Jo face softened a bit.

"He's not really talking" Jo admitted referring to Rico "plus I don't want to seem like I'm prying"

Whitney cut her eyes away from Jo. Gosh why was it so hard to get a little info on this ex-boyfriend?

"I did find out his name though" Whitney brought her eyes back to her frizzy haired friend. Jo really needed to invest in some Anti-frizz hair products.

"Trey. Well that's his nickname" Jo continued. "Nick is his name. Nick Thaler" Whitney lifted her eyebrows. Now were getting somewhere..

"I'm never doing this ever again" Regina said annoyed. They were in the midst of hiking in the park. Every one but Whitney, Jo, Scott, Archie, Rico and Andi. Tyler skipped out on the trip. They had decided to go canoeing instead. Lacey laughed. Regina did not like out doors activities at all. Lacey loved the nature though. She still had a hard time believing they were in the Hampton's with all this nature around them. Simply Beautiful.

"Tell me about it" Phoebe agreed. "This is the worst. I should have went canoeing instead" Lacey glanced at her friend. Thats exactly what Lacey and the girls told her earlier, given her possible situation maybe she shouldn't be hiking. Phoebe was back to acting weird she wondered if Phoebe had taken the test but just hadn't said anything yet. She would have to grill her about it later.

"I think it's cool" Danny said.

"Me too" Lacey agreed. He smiled locking eyes with hers.

"Girls stop complaining" Chuck said. "We might actually get to see a bear"

"Do not joke around like that" Clara said "I would literally die if I saw a live bear" Chuck laughed while grabbing Clara's hand.

"Don't worry babe. I'll protect you" He promised. Lacey smiled. Gosh. They were so gosh darn cute together.

"Right..." Clara said. "you'll probably be the first one gone"

"That's messed up" Charlie said with a chuckle. "My girlfriend thinks I'm a coward" he added pretending his feeling were hurt.

"Aww babe. I'm just teasing. I know you would so take down a bear for me" Clara said stopping to give Charlie a peck on the lips.

"Good. Because I would...only for you though" he said after their lips parted.

"Barf" Phoebe said. pretending to throw up. Regina laughed.

"I know I feel like I'm surrounded by couples" Regina admitted. Couples as in plural?

Lacey and Danny both glanced a each other before quickly looking away.

"Can we stop for a second. I think I'm about to die" Phoebe said stopping in her tracks. They had finally reached a clearing.

Lacey rushed to her friend. "Hey, are you okay?" Lacey asked grabbing hold of Phoebe's elbow.

"Yeah" Phoebe said bending over, hands on her knees. Breathing heavily.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Clara said they all rushed to Phoebe to see if she was okay.

"You need water?" Danny said taking off his back pack. Phoebe nodded  
He unzipped his bag, pulling out a bottle of Ozarka handing it to her. Phoebe squatted down to the ground before opening the bottled water and chugging it.

"I think we should just eat here guys" Lacey said. She was concerned about her friend. They didn't need to meet up with the Archie and the rest of the gang not if it meant compromising Phoebe's health.

"Yeah, I think we all need a break" Regina said.

"I just need to eat that's all" Phoebe said smiling weakly.

Danny and Charlie set up the area so that they could eat. Lacey sat down on the soft cotton sheet. She was glad they had remembered to bring one. It was already bad enough she had gotten stung relentlessly by a number of Mosquitos, even after the bug repellant she spayed on, she didn't need any thing crawling up her shorts as she ate her lunch.

"You feel better?" Lacey asked Phoebe as they all continued to eat.

"Yeah. Thanks" Phoebe replied, she continue to eat her sandwich.  
Lacey nodded her head while eyeing her friend. She hoped Phoebe was okay.

"Charlie do you have anymore water in your back pack" Gosh they had gone through a lot of water, Danny thought looking through his.

"Nope" Charlie said after checking.

"You want some of mine?" Lacey offered holding up her bottle.

"Don't worry I don't have any coodies" She teased. Danny laughed.

"Thanks" he said taking it from her. Danny took a few gulps before handed it back. Lacey chugged the rest down.

It was sunset when they finally reached the campsite. They mad it a point to make it back before darkness hit. Out of fear of getting lost and wildlife. Lacey wasn't trying to have any run ins with any bears.

"It was nice of you guys to join us for lunch" Archie said as they approached them.

"Phoebe got sick" Lacey said flatly.

"Oh" Archie said "You okay Phoebs?" Archie asked genuinely concerned.

"Just a little dehydrated" She answered. Archie nodded.

"I need a shower" Regina said stomping to her and Phoebe's tent.

"Me too" Lacey admitted. Thank god the park offered clean bathrooms and shower facilities. They weren't truly out in the wilderness.

"No guys let's sit around the campfire and tell scary stories" Clara said excitedly.

"Sounds fun. I'm down." Whitney added. Lacey glanced at the blonde beauty. She was smiling like an idiot. Mostly everyone agreed it would be fun. Lacey nearly rolled her eyes. Whitney had this whole sweet as pie act down to the tee. People actually believe it.

"you guys can shower later. It's not even late" Clara said trying to convince them to stay. Lacey, Regina and Phoebe were still on the fence about it.

"I'm sorry I'm taking a shower then I'm going to bed. I feel like shit" Regina said unzipping her tent and climbing inside.

"Me too" Phoebe added right behind Regina. Clara looked at Lacey waiting for her answer.

"Why not? I can take a shower later..." Clara face lit up.

"yay" Clara squealed.

"-And until this day campers refuse to go out onto the lake. The tale of the missing canoe and those aboard it burned in their brains forever..." Charlie said finishing up his tale of The missing canoe.

"No more stories" Clara said hugging up on Chuck.

"But it was your idea, No?" Lacey teased. She had to admit though some of those stories scared the shit of her. Especially the one Danny told about the army of the dead. Creepy.

"Yes it was, and I wish I never suggested it" They all laughed. Lacey stood up she was exhausted they had been exchanging scary stories for at least three hours.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked

"Shower" she replied. "Then I'm calling it a night" Sleep was calling her. She had never been so tired in her life. That hiking had really drained her.

"Yeah I guess I need to do the same" Clara said getting up as well. They all decided to call it a night at this point. They had a lot on the schedule tomorrow and they would have to get up extra early.

Lacey let the water pour down her body. God this felt good. She let the water wash all the bug repellant and sweat off her body. The only thing she hated about camping was having to be outside all day. It made her feel dirty. Lacey showered for another ten minutes before stepping out. Lacey brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Dressed into her sleeping attire. A Columbia T-shirt she had purchased while visiting there with Trey earlier this year and pair of sweats. There was no way in hell she was wearing shorts. That was just asking to be attacked by insects.

Lace finally settled and she and Clara's tent. Of course Clara was no were to be found, probably cuddling with Charlie or not cuddling...

Lacey tossed and turned just like the night she slept at Charlie's, she couldn't sleep, she wasn't going to lie those scary stories spooked her a bit. Plus she kept thinking about a bear coming along and ripping her tent apart. She would have to thank Chuck in the morning for bringing awareness to the fact that bears did roamed the woods. Lacey eyes shot open paranoid she thought she heard something. Yeah. She was going to kill Chuck...

Danny laid in his sleeping bag thinking about the day that transpired. He had a good time hiking with the gang, all up until Phoebe got sick. He hoped she would be okay, she had turned in early along with Regina. He would have to ask her about it in the morning. Danny turn to his side whilst closing his eyes. Her face immediately popped up in his mind. Why was her face the first thing that came to mind when he went to bed at night? Danny knew why. He was starting to have deep feeling for her, this wasn't just a silly crush anymore, he was headed into dangerous territory. This was far beyond anything he ever felt for a girl. He thought he loved Whitney before when they were together but now he didn't know. Whatever he was feeling was far stronger then what he felt for Whitney. Maybe he just thought he loved Whitney. He was extremely young when he met her and she was giving him everything that he needed at the time. Danny was dealing with feeling like his dad had abandoned him and his mom. And Whitney was there to pick up the pieces. She helped him get through that time in his life. He would always be grateful to her for that. But that time was when he needed her was over. She showed her true colors to him and he could never ever go back to her. Lacey was who he wanted she was kind, beautiful, intelligent, funny, thoughtful, just overall a good person.  
Danny thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching his tent. He then heard his zipper to his tent being pulled. Danny pull out his cell phone to shine the light towards the entrance. His tent was finally completely unzipped, exposing the identity of the one who had opened it. Danny eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful girl who had just flooded his thoughts.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked sweetly, peeking her head inside.

**A/N Thnks you guys for all the feedback. keep it coming. remember feedback =updates I love to read what you guys are thinking. thnx for reading and all the support you guys are awesome ;)**


	14. The Simple Things

**A/N Ya'll know I adore you guys right? Every single one of you. Here's Chapter 14 EnJoy!**

**The Simple Things**

Danny stared at the beautiful girl who had just asked if she could join him in his tent. Was he dreaming? Like was this really for real? Did Lacey Porter seriously even have to ask that question? Lacey stared at him waiting for him to respond. Oh yeah, that's right, he was suppose to give her an answer.

"Sure, come in" He settle on instead of _'F*ck yeah get your ass in here now'_ like he wanted to say. She didn't need to know how ridiculously eager he was about her sleeping with him. Danny was beyond thirsty.

"Thanks" she said while climbing inside his tent. Once inside she zipped it all the way back up.

"The scary stories got to me" She admitted. Lacey was only half telling the truth. A part of her just wanted to be near Danny. That was all she seemed to want as of lately. Danny had a weird affect on her. She thought about him damn near twenty-four seven and they hadn't even had a proper first kiss yet.

"Plus Chucks bear talk didn't help" She added. Danny laughed lightly finally putting down his phone. Lacey crawled towards him.

"Don't worry I think the bears are sleeping right now" Lacey chuckled.

"But no, I don't think there's any bears around" He said. At least he hoped not. Danny unzipped his sleeping bag. Lifting the covers so she could climb inside.

"I hope I didn't wake you" Lacey added just now realizing how late It was. What was she thinking coming to his tent in the middle of the night?

"No. Not at all" Danny said. Lacey finally climbed inside laying down beside him. Danny was turned on his side. While Lacey laid on her back.

"I was actually up...thinking" He said, leaving out the part about her being the one he was thinking about. Ah. Lacey was ridiculously close to him. The warmth of her body heating up his in the he process. That's how close she was.

"What about?" Lacey said turning to her side to face him. _Please say me... Because I was thinking of you..._

"Huh?" He heard her say. Her face mere inches from his. Danny inhaled the scent of her, she smelled like strawberries

"What?" he questioned embarrassed. He hoped she hadn't thought he was disinterested in what she was saying because that was so far from the truth. He was just so caught up in her closeness to him that he missed her question.

"I asked what were you up thinking about" she said quietly. Lowering the volume of her voice.

Danny hesitated debating whether or not he should reveal to her that she had been the one who had flooded his thoughts, preventing him from getting any sleep.

"You know...life" Danny said not wanting to creep her out with the truth. If she knew how much time he spent thinking about her on a daily, she would probably think he was on some stalker type shit. It definitely wasn't normal.  
This went far beyond a normal crush.

"Life" she said weirdly bothered that Danny hadn't been thinking about her. She wanted to consume his thoughts the way he consumed hers.

"So did you have fun today?" she asked after a moment of silence.

_Did he?_ He really enjoyed himself being able to hike along side of her all day. Not to mention it was absolutely gorgeous out here. Danny had no clue all this nature existed in the shallow confines of the Hampton's, New York. _This_ was actually worth coming back for. _Not_ the beaches that people traveled miles and miles for. No. The park was it's biggest draw for him. Very underrated as far as things the Hamptons had to offer.

"Yeah, I did" he admitted. "Who knew that was possible?" Danny added jokingly. Lacey giggled. He loved to hear the sound of her laugh.

"Yeah, it was fun" Lacey said. "Well up until Phoebe got sick"

"Yeah" Danny said in agreement. "Hopefully she feels better in the morning"

Lacey bit down on her lip hoping that was true. "We're going to have to do something less exhausting tomorrow. I really want to go canoeing" Canoeing that would be interesting..

"You never done it before? He questioned. He thought she mentioned she had come out to Cedar Point before.

"No I was always too terrified before" Lacey said thinking about her fear of open water. Lacey had almost drowned when she was a kid. Plus she wasn't the best swimmer in the world. It was one thing to play along the shore of the beach but a whole other to row a tiny boat in the middle of a huge lake. A lake filled with snakes and god knows what else.

"Terrified of what?" he said barely above a whispered. They were trying their best to speak as quietly as they could. Not wanting to disturb any of their friends.

"You know..." She said her voice hiking up a bit. "falling in, drowning...the whole dying thing"

"you can't swim?" he said after a quiet chuckle.

"Umm...a little..." Danny thought for a moment about what she said. He couldn't believe she wasn't a good swimmer. That bit scared him a bit. Thank God for life vest. She was definitely wearing one.

"Plus I almost drowned when I was a kid" Danny eyes widen. Now that scared him...To think of a world without Lacey Porter. Danny shuddered at the thought.

"I won't let you drown" Danny promised. There was a stretch of silence.

"I lied about what I said I was thinking about earlier" Danny said out the blue. They had been laying there just listening to each other breathe.

"Oh?" She questioned. He could hear her body shift closer to him" What were you thinking about?"

"You" he said finally. Lacey couldn't believe her ears.

"Really?" she questioned. God he loved the sound of her voice. The sweet tone was music to his ears. He could listen to her talk all day.

"Mhmmm. I think about you more then I should" he said bringing his hands up to her face. He hoped his confession didn't creep her out. He was only being honest. Danny wished he could see her facial expression. It was too dark to really see anything. It was a moment before she responded. That was the longest few seconds of his life.

"I think about you too...more then I should" Ah. She felt the same way. Thank God.

Lacey closed her eyes as Danny finger tips scorched her skin. He ran them over her jaw line. God his hands felt good on her. His touch was amazing. Danny fingers traveled down her body, down her arm. Danny grabbed hold of her hand entwining her fingers with his.

"It this okay?" he whispered. Lacey nodded her head. She suddenly realized he probably couldn't see.

"Yes" She said softly. Lacey snuggled up closer to Danny. Getting as close as she could get. They laid like that for a while before she felt Danny's fingers release his hold. He suddenly brought them up to her face again. brushing the back of his hands lightly against her cheek.

"Lacey?" he said barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" she said in a small voice.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" he asked. Did he even have to ask? Lacey had been wanting to do it since climbing into his tent.

"Please" She begged. It was a moment before she felt Danny's lips touch hers. Ahhh. Finally. Danny caught hold of her chin cradling it as he parted his lips. He used his tongue to part hers as well. Slipping his tongue inside her mouth. A shiver traveled throughout Lacey's body. God his tongue in her mouth was indescribable. There were literally no words to describe the way he tasted. The way it felt as his tongue brushed up against hers. Lacey copied his movements brushing hers softly against his. Yeah, there were no words...Lacey felt Danny's hands twist in her hair bringing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue moved languidly around her mouth. Moving in circular motions. Lacey brought her hands up to his chest resting her palm against it. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Lacey trailed her fingers down to the hem of his shirt. She slid her hand underneath running her fingers over his wash board stomach.

Danny felt a tingle travel down to his groan at the feel of Lacey's fingers running along his abs. Her touch was heavenly. Danny let go of the hold of her hair. He continue to bury himself in her luscious mouth as he brought his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She never seem to ever be close enough. Lacey suddenly broke the kiss. Danny was about to protest when she suddenly started sucking on his bottom lip. Danny then used his hands to travel down her side. When he reached her legs he grabbed the back of her knees, hiking them over his.

Danny guided her leg over his. It felt nice. Getting more intimate with him. Lacey released his bottom lip. She peeked her tongue out tracing it along the out line of his full lips. He tasted so good. Lacey then parted his lips with her tongue as he done before to hers. Slipping her tongue inside wanting more of his mouth. Danny took charge of their kissing. Leading her. Kissing her softly at first. The boy knew how to kiss. There was no doubt about that. His kisses suddenly grew hungrier. No more were the sweet gentle kisses like before. Now Lacey could barely keep up with Danny. He was seducing her in a way she'd never been before. And it wasn't in the aggressive manner Archie had done days ago. No Danny's kisses were passionate yet sensual at the same time. He had just the right balance of the two. Lacey could feel her core heating up as Danny's hands roamed her body. God they were everywhere in her hair, running along her side, touching the small of her back. They even roamed down to her behind. Lacey pressed herself into him. She could start to feel his erection growing harder. She loved the fact that she could turn him on so easily. Danny suddenly pulled away. No. No. No. _What was he doing? Why'd he stop?_ Danny lips parting hers was a travesty.

She felt his hand on her face again. He held her chin. "I've been wanting to do that for forever"

"Can you do it again, please?" Lacey asked breathlessly. She was still recovering from the tongue tug a war she and Danny were just engaged in.

Danny answered her by burying his mouth onto hers. The only answer she wanted.

Lacey eyes popped open as she felt Danny's arm wrap tighter around her waist. Lacey smiled, thinking of how she had fallen asleep in his arms after wrapping up their make out session last night. Gosh last night was magical. Danny was the best kisser she'd ever experienced. And the fact that he didn't try to have sex with her said something. She had felt his erection press against her throughout their make out sessions. So she knew he wanted it bad. But he settled for just cuddling. He wasn't looking to just hook up. He genuinely liked her which was comforting.

Lacey shifted her position turning around to face him. Danny had a sexy smile settled on his beautiful face.

"Hey" she said smiling in return. Danny brought his hands up to her face like he had done numerous times last night, except this time he used his thumb to stroke her cheek.

"Hey" his hair falling loosely around his face, undone from the usual bun that he wore. He looked perfect.

"I think I should sneak back into my tent before anyone notice I'm not there" Danny eyebrows furrowed. Before Danny could say anything Lacey spoke.

"I just don't want any talk" She said. Lacey wasn't a fan of gossip. She didn't need her friends thinking she slept with Danny. That after all would have been the conclusion they would have drawn. She had just got out a serious relationship barely two weeks ago. She didn't need the whispers. Danny nodded offering no words. She hoped he wasn't upset. Before leaving she planted a kiss on Danny's cheek.

Danny sat up on his elbows after watching the beautiful girl he spent all night holding climb out of his tent. Gosh he was feeling so many emotions. Elation. Desire. Fear. Confusion. Elation because he was over the moon about being able to finally touch her, hold her, kiss her luscious lips. Desire...well that was obvious. Lacey did something to him that he couldn't explain. He wanted more of everything she was offering, though that shouldn't be happening at all given he promised his mom he'd stay away from her. Fear because he thought he might be really falling for her. He was scared of what that meant. He vowed he wouldn't let another get close to his heart after what Whiney did. Confusion because she had left him to his lonesome in his tent. She should be in his arms right about now. Not running away. Danny sighed heavily. He got it though. She cared what others thought. She wanted to be perceived a certain way. Perfect in the eyes of her peers.

* * *

Danny looked up at Lacey as he bit down into his breakfast taco. She was siting across from him at one of the few tables that was located at the general store. The gang had decided to head out there for breakfast since it was much closer than driving in to town.

Lacey smiled as Danny eyed her. She still couldn't believe the unbelievable night she had shared with him. Best night she had in a long time. She was glad she decided to sneak into his tent. Beats tossing and turning thinking about bears all night.

"You want to-" Danny started but was suddenly interrupted by Rico.

"You guys wanna go down to the light house after we eat? It's only about a mile up the way."

"Oooh I never been inside a lighthouse before" Whitney said excitedly

Rico brought his eyes to the blonde beauty. "No we cant go inside, it was vandalized in the seventies someone set it on fire, there looking to restore it " Whitney face fell.

"Well, that's no fun" She said disappointedly.

"Just because we can't go inside doesn't mean it won't be worth seeing" Andi said cutting in. Danny eyed the petite brunette. She made a valid point.

"I wanna go" Lacey said. She was down, even though she had been to the light house before it was always worth going again. She loved historical landmarks. The lighthouse actually looked like a house more then a lighthouse. Especially since the city recently removed the tower for restoration.

"How about we go on our way back, we don't want to get off schedule" Scott suggested. Everyone agreed on that. First thing on the schedule was canoeing at least for half the gang. The half that went hiking yesterday. Lacey's gang. The other half was going hiking. Then they would meet up at the beach for lunch followed by a game of volleyball. Relax at the beach for the remainder of the afternoon. Then dinner at the snack bar in which they would stay for the Saturday night movie.

The day seem to fly by. It was Already lunch time. The gang had made it back from their canoeing and hiking excursions. They had met up at the beach. enjoying their lunch. Hamburgers and fries were on the menu. They had brought it back from the snack bar.

"Oh my god. So good" Lacey said after taking a bite out of her burger. The last time she had a delicious juicy hamburger was the day at the diner where she and Danny played footsie under the table. It seemed so long ago now, a time when both she and Danny was desperately trying to fight their attraction to one another. But failing miserably hence foot-gate. Lacey was glad she and Danny were on the same page now. Their feelings were out there. No more denying or fighting off the inevitable.

Danny smiled as he stared at his Lacey biting into her burger. She looked to be enjoying it immensely. He wasn't going to lie, this had been one of the best burgers he's ever tasted in his life.

"You wanna go for a swim after we eat?" Danny asked his eyes studying her face. She waited to finish chewing her food before answering.

"Swim?" she said arching an eyebrow. Lacey knew what Danny definition of swimming was. She knew he liked to travel far out into the ocean to swim, ways and ways away from the shore.

"Yeah" He stared at her waiting for her to answer. Lacey looked back down at her food.

Danny reached out to grabbed her hand. "You know I would never let anything happen to you right?" Lacey immediately looked up at him. She searched his eyes before nodding her head yes.

"We won't go out too far" he promised.

"Okay this is far enough" Lacey said getting anxiety. The moment the water started to reach arm pit level. She knew she couldn't go any further.

"Okay" Danny said grabbing her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm glad you came out with me" He said with a smile. Lacey relaxed her body, trying to forget the fact that she was in the middle of shark infested waters.

"Me too" Lacey said wrapping her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"I'm lying I'm scared shitless" Danny chuckled. Leaning into her neck.

"We can go back" he said into her ear. Lacey shivered the heat from his breathe sent a tremor down her spine. He felt so good so closed to her. Suddenly she had forgotten where she was.

"No" she said quickly. As she felt Danny lips touch her neck. Lacey closed her eyes.

"This is fine" she manage to get out as he lighty kissed below her ear.

"you sure?" he said in between kisses. "if your not comfortable..."

Lacey hoisted her body up on Danny's wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Danny hands traveled down to her behind holding her in place. Danny pulled away to look at her face. Lacey eyelids fluttered open. She immediately brought her gaze down to his lips.

"No were good.." She said in a airy voice, not bothering to look at his eyes as she spoke. A slight smile formed on Danny's lips. She wanted to kiss him.

"Good" Danny leaned in planting a kiss on her soft lips.

* * *

"Well, aren't they cute?" Clara said staring off at the two love birds in the water. They were kind of far off but Clara could tell they were kissing. Clara smiled ecstatic that Danny and Lacey finally hooked up. All her interfering had finally paid off.

"Not cuter than us" Charlie said leaning in for a kiss. Clara pecked him on the lips before responding

"Well, of course not" she said with a grin.

Archie blood boiled as he glared off into the direction of where his dream girl and Rico Suave were standing in the ocean. Clearly making out for the world to see. God. This bothered him. Danny got to him more then 'the third' did because he knew there was no way he could pretend to be a neutral party and plant things in Danny ear as he did with Trey. Danny didn't trust him, which he shouldn't. Archie needed another plan. The current one wasn't working. Jo wasn't giving up any information on the kid, even after Archie screwed her last night. Archie wasn't going to pretend like he had just done it to get info on Danny. No that was only half of the reason. To make it plain and simple he was horny as hell. He hadn't had sex in an entire month. That was entirely too long for a boy his age. Jo had provided that release for him. Gotten his rocks off. She managed to satisfy his thirst for now. He knew using her was wrong but he was a guy and he had needs. Archie looked away from the nauseating couple and brought his eyes on the curly head blonde who looked to be comforting her friend. What was going on? What was wrong with Whitney?

"Breathe. Breathe. Breathe" Jo repeated to her best friend in the whole wide world as she rubbed her back.

"Jo, I cant handle this" Whitney said still panicking even after she had collected a few breaths.

"I know. I know." Jo said sympathetically, continuing to rub her back in a circular motion.

"Look at that Jo" Whitney exclaimed while nodding her head towards the ocean, where the love of her life and that stupid tramp were kissing.

"Yeah, I know" Jo said clueless as to what to say about it. Yeah, Lacey was probably doing it to piss Whitney off. But Jo really didn't have time to worry about Danny's personal life anymore. She had her own problems to worry about. Problems like Archie taking her virginity last night and barely uttering two words to her the next day. If anyone needed to be consoled was her.

"forget him. Just move on" Jo said. Yeah. Whitney needed to just move on. Danny clearly had.

"What?" Whitney said incredulously. Her head immediately snapped in the direction of Jo. She was giving Jo the same look she gave Lacey. A menacing glare.

"I'm just saying your a beautiful girl, you can have anyone. What about Tyler? I saw him checking you out the other day at the party..."

"I don't want Tyler" Whitney snapped. "I want Danny" she added in a calmer voice. Though her face remained strained. She looked like she was about to cry. Jo begin rubbing her friends back again.

"I just want my boyfriend back. I just want to be loved. Is that so much to asked for?" Whitney continued.

Jo shook her head no. She could understand the feeling of wanting to be loved.

"I'm not giving up" Whitney picked up her iPad.

"What are you doing?" Jo said looking over her friends shoulder.

"I'm going to find this Nick guy" Whitney said logging into her Facebook account. Jo sighed.

Whitney sighed out of annoyance."I wondered if he has Facebook. I can't find him" Whitney said getting defeated. Why couldn't she find him?

"Everyone has Facebook" Jo said raising up from the sand.

"Did you search under Trey?"

"Damn. Thats right" Whitney said suddenly remembering Jo saying Trey was his nick name.

"Found him" Whitney said after a moment. Jo looked down at Whitney's iPad.

"Geez Louise. He's hot" Jo said in shock, she was expecting to see an older version of Rico.

"Yeah, He's cute" Whitney adding whilst sounding unimpressed. "Not hotter than Danny"

That was debatable Jo thought noticing his striking blue eyes right away. If anyone was hotter it wasn't by much.

"What are you going to do?" Jo asked suddenly. Whitney brought her gaze to her friend.

"I'm going to befriend him" she said with a devilish grin.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Whitney said approaching Danny. She had to seize the opportunity of getting a talk in with Danny while tramp wasn't around. Lacey was in the midst of playing volley ball with her friends.

Danny laughed offering no words. Whitney squatted down beside him.

"What do you want?" he finally said after a moment of awkward silence, not bothering to look at her. His eyes remained on the beautiful one.

"I just wanna say that-" She begin.

"That your sorry..." Danny said cutting her off and finishing her thought. "I got it the last gazillion times you said it" He added finally looking up at her.

"Do you forgive me?" She said trying her best to ignore his coldness towards her. He was still very much upset and that was understandable. But he needed to forgive. He had too..

"Whitney you broke my heart" he said slowly shifting his gaze to the sand. "It's not that simple"

Whitney sighed. "You got over what your dad did to you. You forgave him"  
Whitney couldn't understand why Danny wouldn't forgive her. She made one mistake. She needed to see he was being unfair.

Danny cut his eyes at Whitney. Was she seriously comparing what she had done to his situation with his dad? Ridiculous. Danny started to opened his mouth to explain to her those situations were completely different. Plus he still hadn't forgiven his dad. Those wounds were re-opened. Finding out his dad had a new family had resurfaced those inferiority issues his dad scarred him with when he was younger. Danny thought better of it. It was moot at this point. It didn't matter he was with Lacey now. He and Whitney could never be.

"I'm with her" He said simply. Hopefully she would get it through her thick skull they will never be anything ever again.

"You just met her. How can you two be together already?" Danny could tell she was getting upset. She was doing her best to hide it though. He knew her too well.

"Does she know you guys are in a relationship?" She said not giving up.

"Whitney..." he said suddenly bored with the conversation. Actually he been bored with the conversation. Now she was just annoying him.

"I'm not discussing this with you. It's none of your business" It was a moment before she spoke.

"Well can we a least be friends?" She asked. Danny looked up at her searching for any trace of insincerity. She stared back at him. All he saw eyes that was filled with sadness.

"Please. I _am_ really sorry..." She said after he hadn't answered.

Lacey almost broke her neck at how fast she snapped her head back around to glance at Danny. It hadn't registered the first time her eyes casually looked his way that his ex Bitchy Taylor was squatted down beside him clearly carrying on a conversation with him.

What the hell was going on? What were they discussing? Lacey was tempted to walk over there to interrupt their little conversation but she thought better of it. She trusted Danny. Gangster barbie was just trying to get under her skin that's all. Danny would shut it down. Plus she was up to serve.

"Good game" Lacey said giving her teammates a high five. It was She, Andi, Rico and Archie against Clara, Regina, Charlie and Scott. Lacey team had won. Which was no surprise, Lacey ruled at volley ball. Andi wasn't so bad herself. Which was surprising. Andi always came off as a book worm, like sports would be something foreign to her.

"You were awesome Andi" She said high fiving her.

"You too" Andi said smiling shyly.

"Yeah, babe you were awesome" Rico added. Wrapping one arm around her neck, kissing her on the head.

"So what was I like useless?" Archie said pretending to be insulted.

"Can't be good at everything Arch" Lacey said joking.

"Yeah you're right" He added with a smirk. Lacey was happy to have her friend back. Archie was back to his old self again. She was glad things were back to normal because things could have got awkward really fast.

* * *

"Wow. This is so cool" Jo said ogling the historical landmark that was the Cedar island lighthouse. Though it was no longer on an Island, The New England Hurricane of 1938 transformed the shoreline, shifting the sands to create a narrow walkable strip that now connected the lighthouse to the mainland. Turning it into a peninsula now known as Cedar Point.

"It is" Danny agreed, eyeing the huge brick building. He couldn't believe vandals had destroyed such an incredible piece of art. Such an historical monument. Danny loved the beauty of Victorian style architecture tremendously.

Danny glanced over at his friend she was in awe. He and Jo had a lot in common she could capture the beauty of simple things just as he could. He, Lacey, Jo and Rico were the only ones who decided to go. Everyone else were at the snack bar watching a movie. The store hosted movie night on the lawn near the cliff that overlooked the beach. Danny looked over to his girlfriend. He still didn't know if that was the appropriate title given that they just started expressing their feelings for one another. He had told Whitney earlier that he and Lacey were together. He mostly said it so she would leave him alone. He didn't know what they were. He and Lacey really needed to discuss what they were doing. She hadn't brought it up, he wondered if Lacey just thought of whatever they were doing just as fun. Maybe he was just a summer fling. Danny hoped not. He wanted to be with her far after the summer ended. Hell he wanted to be with her forever.

Danny eyes followed Lacey as she and Rico walked off heading towards the beach. Yeah. He would have to bring it up tonight. Hopefully she decided to sleep in his tent with him again.

"I don't think your girlfriend would approve of you walking down the beach with me" Lacey joked. Making fun of the fact that Andi was more then a bit clingy when it came to Rico. She was surprised the timid girl hadn't tagged along.  
Lacey was only kidding, Rico was one of her oldest friends. They grew apart maybe a year ago when Rico started dating Andi.

Rico chuckled. "She'll be fine"

"I don't know Rico. I don't want her looking at me the way she glares at Jo."  
Rico laughed again. Louder this time.

"What were you thinking anyway, answering that question?" She said referring to the question Regina asked Rico during the truth or dare game.

"Next time someone ask you in front of your girlfriend who would you want to be with if you weren't with her, please say no one"

"That wasn't an option, remember?" He said smiling grandly. Lacey chuckled.

"Well, you should have said one of the guys" Rico burst into laughter. Lacey joined him.

"I should have, huh?" he said hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand as to say 'duh'

"That would have been hilarious" Lacey said before adding. "So how much trouble did you get in?"

Rico gave her a look that said he was still paying for it. Lacey laughed.

"Regina is something else. You saw Archie's dare" She pointed out.

"Now that was brutal" Rico said while guiding her out onto the beach

"Beyond" she agreed. "I don't know if I could have done it" she admitted, the playfulness gone from her voice. They walked in silence for a bit. She wondered what he was thinking...probably thinking about Trey. What was she thinking adding that last line.

"I guess you're over him, huh?" Rico said suddenly. Lacey could feel his gaze on her.

"I guess so" she said her eyes on the sand as they continue to walk.

"That was fast" Was it? Lacey felt liked it had taken her forever to get over Trey.

"So this Danny cat..." Rico said, Lacey finally looked up at Rico. His eyes were curious.

Lacey knew everyone saw she and Danny kissing earlier out at the beach.

"Don't tell him" she said. Even though Trey dumped her like last weeks trash. She still cared about him. Enough to not want to hurt him.

"Lacey he's going to hear about it anyway..." Lacey sighed.

"Maybe...Maybe not..." Lacey stopped walking, they were starting to veer too far out from the lighthouse.

"What happened to us Rico?" Lacey said conveniently changing the subject while taking a seat down in the sand. She watched the waves crash into each other. The scenery was beautiful. She was starting to wonder why she hadn't decided to take a stroll down the beach with Danny instead. Well probably because Rico had asked and she hadn't really talked to her friend in a while.

"My brother" he said with a chuckle, while joining her on the sand.

"and Andi..." she added. He wasn't going to blame the demise of their friendship on her relationship with Trey alone.

"Things changed way before Andi" Rico said in a more serious tone. Lacey looked at her friend he was starring off at the ocean, just like she had been seconds earlier. He looked at her, clearly feeling her gaze on him.

"I abandoned you too" Lacey said thinking about what Clara had said the other day about Lacey abandoning her when she started dating Trey.

"It's okay" He said with a small smile before looking back at the crashing waves.

"I promise to be a better friend this time around" She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, right..." Rico said snorting. Lacey burst into laughter.

"Shut up" she said smacking him on the knee.

* * *

"You looked sexy out there. Hitting that ball around..." Danny said whispering in Lacey's ear. They were both laying in his tent fooling around. Lacey giggled. she couldn't help but feel like a giddy little girl. Everything Danny said to he excited her.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off you" He said his teeth grazing her ear. Except when ...Stop it Lacey. Jealousy is unbecoming.

"You should have played" She said as Danny caught her earlobe with his teeth.

"And miss out on watching you play. Not a chance" He said after letting go of her earlobe. Ugh. Shut up Lacey and let him continue to seduce you. Danny shifted in her legs, clearly trying to get more comfortable. Lacey interlocked one of her legs over his. Holding him in place. Locking him in place rather, she wasn't letting him go. If he could stay in between her legs forever that was just fine with her. Danny begin his seduction on her ear again. Sucking on her earlobe. Lacey closed her eyes. She could feel a tingle travel down to her nether region. Ah. Danny started to run his tongue along the the length of her ear. Danny hands travel down her side stopping at the hem of her shirt. Danny hands were suddenly underneath said shirt. He used his thumb to trace tiny circles on the side of her waist. Lacey heart started to excelerate. His touches felt heavenly. God. That was her spot. It was particular sensitive there. What did Danny have a road map to all the places on her body that responded the most to his touches. First behind her ear now the side of her waist. If he keep it up Lacey just might...

Lacey moaned a little too loudly as Danny tongue found it's way inside he ear.

"Shhh" Danny said while grinning. He was only teasing. He loved all the sounds that came out of Lacey's mouth. But she on the other hand probably didn't mean to moan so loud. He knew how she was regarding that sort of thing.

Lacey widened her eyes embarrassed. She hoped no one heard. Ugh.

"It's okay. Moan away" Danny whispered in her ear. That was all it took for Lacey to grab hold of his face and attack him with her mouth. Why did he have to say things like that? Why did he have to be so freaking sexy?

Lacey tongue danced circles with his. Damn he was a good kisser. Where did he learn how to kiss so well? Wait...she didn't want to know... Lacey could start to feel his bulging erection press up against her thigh..Lord Danny felt...WHOA.

Danny shifted his body laying on his back while pulling her on top of him. Agh. What was he doing? It would probably be best if he stopped with all the kissing before things got out of hand. It suddenly dawned on him he didn't have any protection. They were getting completely carried away. Completely Lost into each other. Danny had pitched a tent which wouldn't have been a bad thing if he weren't condomless. He was too worked up, no need of getting her all hot and bothered if they couldn't go all the way. Danny was just about to tell her when Lacey straddled his waist, She leaned in pecking him on the mouth with her sweet lips.

"I love kissing you" she admitted to him in between kisses.

"I love you kissing me" He said as Lacey kissed her way down his neck. She used her tongue to lick him. Swirling it around in circular motions. Ah. What was he supposed to say to her again? Danny couldn't remember Lacey's warm tongue felt so damn good teasing and licking him. Danny closed his eyes as she begin to nibble on his neck.

Lacey felt Danny's arm travel up her thighs. Settling finally on her behind. He squeezed it as she continue to nibble on him. Lacey moved her hips against him. Ugh. This was torture...

Lacey placed both hands on his chest pushing herself up. She begin to lift her shirt over her head. UH Ohh...

Danny finally remembered what he needed to say.

"Lacey before we go any further I need to tell you I don't have a condom"

"We don't need one" She said after a moment. Wait. Was she suggesting...

"I don't know if I'm ready to go that far yet" And it was true. She after all just met Danny a few days ago. Well that was a lie she's known him since they were five but they hadn't seen each other in over a decade. So it was actually like meeting him for the first time. Lacey didn't want to give it up too soon. Though his body was calling her. She had made Trey wait damn near a year before giving up the goodies.

"No rush" He said sitting up on his elbows. She leaned in kissing him on the lips. _Ugh_ _Damn it Lacey. _

"That doesn't mean we can't do other stuff..." She said immediately gaining his attention.

**A/N Thanks for reading you guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Hope your DACEY feels are at a ten right now. Drop me a review. Remember review = updates that's right don't be shy ;)**


End file.
